Um Ponto de Luz em Meio á Escuridão
by DaniiUchihaa
Summary: Como ele fazia aquilo? Um olhar bastava para que eu esquecesse tudo pelo que sempre acreditei. E assim, eu me perdia, envolta na intensidade de seus orbes ônix.
1. Como tudo começou

Há alguns anos atrás havia um país comandado por mãos de ferro por um homem chamado Danzo. Ele escravizou sua nação, para ele, todos eram seus servos e aqueles que desobedecessem a suas ordens seriam torturados até a morte ou mortos pelas mãos de um ente querido.

Danzo era arrogante e ignorante, pois acreditava que se todos seguissem seus decretos alcançariam e viveriam em um mundo de paz eterna.

Seus planos teriam continuado de não fosse a ação de três amigos para libertar seu povo. Eles eram:

Haruno Yushi (personagem inventado) era um jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Possuía a habilidade de cura e por isso trabalhava como médico. Cansado dos abusos de Danzo, resolveu se voltar contra ele.

Minato possuía olhos azuis vibrantes e era loiro, por isso era conhecido como raio dourado. No exército de Danzo exercia um cargo importante como espião, que cansado de ver seu povo sofrer resolveu derrota-lo. Minato também possuía na genética a habilidade de controlar um lendário monstro: a Raposa de Nove Caudas.

Uchiha Fugaku era o chefe do exército, o mais frio e distante, com seus olhos e cabelos negros, além de carregar em seu sangue, segundo lendas, habilidades sobre humanas que teriam sido concedidas por um trato que um de seus antepassados supostamente realizou com um demônio, que por consequência teria amaldiçoado todas as gerações futuras com um poder maligno. Mas ninguém nunca havia comprovado o fato, o jovem Fugaku era habilidoso sim, o que não queria dizer que toda essa habilidade era resultado de um pacto ou algo assim. Não se sabia os reais motivos que levaram o Uchiha a se voltar contra Danzo, mas de fato, ele seria de grande ajuda.

Os três se conheceram em missões, e tendo esse objetivo em comum, uniram forças para derrotar um inimigo em comum.

A batalha foi dura, mas no fim eles conseguiram acabar com a vida de Danzo.

Os heróis foram idolatrados e decidiram dividir o país em três reinos para que cada um pudesse cuidar e proteger uma parte da nação.

Yuhi ficou com o que denominaram Reino das Cachoeiras, Minato com o Reino dos Redemoinhos e Fugaku com o Reino dos Vulcões.

Alguns anos se passaram e os Reinos prosperaram, cada um dos três heróis agora tinha uma família e o Uchiha estava cada vez mais distante dos outros dois.

Fugaku havia se casado com uma mulher do seu clã, Mikoto, a qual sua mão já estava prometida desde o seu nascimento. Ele teve dois filhos, Itachi e Sasuke.

Minato finalmente pode ficar junto do amor de sua vida, Kushina que pouco tempo depois deu à luz a Naruto o primeiro filho do casal.

Yuhi se casou com Sabi, mas que infelizmente morreu no parto de sua filha Sakura, que desde então se tornou sua vida.

Estavam todos bem até que em uma noite ouviu-se gritos desesperados, o quarto onde a família de Minato dormia estava tomado por chamas negras que consumiam tudo o que encontravam pela frente. Quando os guardas entraram no cômodo, viram o casal já morto consumido pelas chamas e o berço do pequeno Naruto também, mas o fogo ainda não havia alcançado a criança, perceberam também que as chamas não se apagavam com água. Um dos guardas entrou com cuidado e pegou o menino que chorava sem parar.

O homem mais amado por todo Reino dos Redemoinhos e sua doce esposa estavam mortos, mas eles haviam deixado um pouco de luz aquele povo: seu filho, que cresceria e seguiria os passos do pai.

Yuhi foi até lá prestar uma última despedida ao amigo, e Fugaku mandou seus pêsames á distancia mesmo.

Foi escolhido então Jiraya, que havia criado Minato para assumir o lugar de líder enquanto o herdeiro ainda não alcançava a maior idade.

Doze anos depois, Haruno Yuhi foi encontrado morto, na verdade havia se suicidado. Pessoas próximas alegaram que ele estava delirando ultimamente, vendo e ouvindo sua falecida esposa o chamar.

Mais uma vez Fugaku simplesmente mandou seus sentimentos a distancia. Jiraya foi até lá, levando consigo um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis vibrantes, mas com os formatos do rosto da mãe, era Naruto, um garoto sapeca e hiperativo.

Ao chegarem lá, souberam que Maito Gai, um animado e excêntrico homem se tronaria o substituto de Yuhi. E encontraram uma garotinha de cabelos cor de rosa e olhos verdes inchados de tanto chorar, apesar disso, era linda como um anjo, aquela era Sakura, agora órfã.

Naruto ficou encantado pela garota e prometeu a si mesmo, que jamais a queria ver chorando de novo.

Os dois líderes junto com outras autoridades, suspeitaram que Fugaku pudesse ser o responsável, já que com o tempo as lendas ao seu respeito só aumentaram.

O Reino dos Vulcões havia se tornado escuro e sombrio, viajantes tinham medo de ir pra lá e a entrada era restrita a apenas moradores e mercadores de confiança.

Depois de um testemunho dado por um homem á beira da morte, dizendo as coisas horríveis que havia presenciado e que Fugaku era realmente o assassino de Minato e Yuhi, Jiraya não perdeu tempo. Ele era o único além dos membros que possuíam a linhagem sanguínea de Minato que podia controlar a Raposa se Nove Caudas.

Ele a direcionou pra lá, os esforços não foram suficientes e grande parte do Reino, quase todo o clã Uchiha e o próprio Fugaku e sua esposa Mikoto haviam sido mortos. Só haviam sobrado Madara, pai de Fugaku, Sai, um sobrinho, Kakashi, o conselheiro militar e os dois filhos do casal.

Era o fim daquela ameaça que havia acabado com as vidas dos verdadeiros heróis de toda aquela história.


	2. Um plano confiado a um amigo

Sete anos haviam se passado e Naruto, agora um homem de 19 anos, estava naquele momento atrasado para uma reunião importante, sabia que não devia ter ficado na cama por tanto tempo, sendo que só saiu de lá depois de Jiraya ter-lhe jogado um balde de água fria.

Estava indo para o Reino das Cachoeiras ao lado de Jiraya. Naruto agora maior de idade, havia finalmente assumido seu lugar por direito, como líder do Reino dos Redemoinhos.

Chegando ao castelo principal e ao salão de reuniões encontraram Gai e outros conselheiros sentados em uma mesa redonda.

_Agora que estão todos presentes podemos começar essa reunião com bastante energia própria da juventude!- exclamou com seu jeito entusiasmado de ser, Gai.

_É isso aí!- disse Naruto da mesma maneira, apesar de aparentar ser um homem, ele não passava de uma criança grande, mas o que lhe faltava em maturidade lhe sobrava em coração, esse era Naruto.

_O assunto principal da nossa reunião é o Reino dos Vulcões, depois do ataque da Nove Caudas há sete anos os membros sobreviventes, o velho Madara, Kakashi o habilidoso ex-conselheiro militar do imponente exército de Fugaku, Sai o sobrinho órfão do mesmo e Itachi o maior gênio da história da família Uchiha, estão desaparecidos – informou um dos presentes Yamato.

_Mas a economia do Reino ainda é ativa e o responsável por administrar tudo isso é Sasuke Uchiha, o herdeiro mais novo de Fugaku, o único que ainda não fugiu, mas que nunca saiu das sombras, ninguém fora do castelo central nunca viu sua face. –completou Jiraya.

_Mas eles não oferecem nenhuma ameaça, não é mesmo? –perguntou Naruto.

_Não podemos afirmar nada, a população provavelmente não, mas esse Sasuke... –começou Jiraya.

_Sem falar que o incêndio que resultou na morte de Minato e o suicídio do Yuhi ocorreram com doze anos de intervalo, eles podem agir a qualquer hora, sem falar nesses Uchihas sumidos. –raciocinou Gai.

_Fica decidido então, tomaremos o maior cuidado possível e mandaremos alguém rondar as fronteiras do Reino dos Vulcões, atrás de qualquer informação útil. –concluiu Jiraya.

Todos concordaram e a reunião teve fim, Naruto foi falar com Gai:

_Gai-san como vai Sakura-chan?

_Vai bem, meu caro, gastando sua juventude á passear e a fazer programas de garotas, mas anda muito inquieta já que a data de seu noivado com Aburame Shino está chegando.

Sakura havia se tornado a garota mais bonita de seu Reino, mas era uma garota mimada, já que suas vontades sempre foram feitas como que para compensar as ausências dos pais, por isso não assumiu seu posto por não ter a mínima vocação para governar e Gai mesmo tendo aquele seu comportamento, prestava um ótimo trabalho na frente daquela nação.

Naruto havia convivido mais com Sakura desde que o pai dela morreu e eles se tornaram grandes amigos, ele a entendia melhor do que ninguém. Yuhi havia prometido a mão da filha a Shino, um lorde do Reino dos Redemoinhos. Shino era um homem estranho, sua casa era cheia de insetos, os quais ele amava, conversava e nomeava cada um deles.

Nem é preciso dizer o quanto Sakura ficou apavorada ao ver os cômodos cheios de besouros, gafanhotos, mosquitos e muitas outras espécies de insetos. Todos diziam que era uma vontade do pai e que ele havia confiado a vida da filha ao Aburame.

Naruto queria ajudar a amiga, mas mesmo como líder não podia, isso provocaria conflitos internos nas ordens sociais de seu Reino.

Enquanto isso, no Reino dos Vulcões, alguém em meio à escuridão falava:

_Eles vão pagar pelo que fizeram, desonraram e destruíram meu clã, assassinaram meus pais e vão se arrepender amargamente de ter acabado com a nação Uchiha.

Em outro lugar, um grande quarto, uma bela moça de cabelos cor de rosa se vestia, animada, afinal, pelos menos a alegria de ver seu querido amigo ela teria.

_Não sei por que está tão feliz, só porque vai se encontrar com aquele seu amigo, afinal, alguém que foi educado por Jiraya não pode ser de tão boa índole. –dizia a criada, na verdade Tsunade era bem mais que uma criada, era como uma mãe para Sakura, aquela que a arrumava, educava, corrigia e protegia.

_Você só diz isto porque tem algum assunto mal acabado com esse Jiraya, pois fique sabendo que Naruto é o garoto mais inocente que eu conheço, não é como esses abusados da corte que tentam se aproveitar de damas indefesas. –defendeu Sakura.

_O que? Você é uma dama indefesa?

_Mas é claro que não, o único de quem não pude me defender foi de Shino e dessa história maluca de casamento.

_De fato querida, é melhor aceitar, seu pai queria que fosse assim. –dizia com tristeza Tsunade ao lembrar de Yuhi.

Mais tarde, Sakura se encontrou com Naruto no pátio principal do castelo, onde se sentaram em um banco.

_Você finalmente se deu por vencida? –perguntou o garoto.

_Claro que não! Mas já que não tenho ninguém para me defender desse pesadelo, resolvi agir por mim mesma.

_No que está pensando Sakura-chan? –disse preocupado o amigo.

_Na noite de meu noivado irei fugir, simplesmente desaparecer.

_Como assim?!

_Calma Naruto, já está tudo acertado, arranjarei uma carruagem e um pajem que me leve até uma casa de veraneio entre os Reinos das Cachoeiras e dos Vulcões, depois eu volto e preocupados irão perceber que o melhor para mim é impedir esse casamento.

_Isso é loucura!

_Trate de ficar quieto, ouviu? Você é o único a quem confiei este segredo.

_Pode confiar em mim Sakura-chan. Você é louca e é por isso que nos damos tão bem.

_É, mas não é nada fácil aguentar você, seu baka!

_Sakura-chan! Pare com isso!

_Está bem, mas e quanto a Hyuga? Já se aproximou dela?

_Eh... ah...então...

_Não acredito, quem diria que você é tímido.

_É que ela é muito recatada, tenho medo de constrangê-la ou envergonha-la...

_Pode parar! Você sempre me disse para nunca desistir dos meus sonhos e agora está aí com medo? Levante a cabeça, respire fundo e vá falar com ela!

_Está bem, eu prometo que vou atrás dela assim que voltar ao Reino.

_Bom mesmo!

_Muito obrigado Sakura-chan, eu nem sei o que seria de mim sem você.

_O pior é que eu também não sei o que seria de mim sem você baka.

E assim terminou aquela tarde, dentro de dois dias seria o noivado de Sakura em qual ela botaria seu plano em prática.


	3. O Fracasso de Um Plano

Naquela manhã, Sakura amanheceu sorrindo, o que Tsunade estranhou, afinal era o dia em que ela ficaria noiva do Aburame e a data do casamento seria marcada.

Sakura havia ido para o centro do Reino com a justificativa de comprar tecidos para confeccionar um lindo vestido para aquela ocasião, mas na verdade foi à procura de uma carruagem com velozes cavalos e mais dois pajens.

Durante á tarde quase não saiu nem viu Naruto que havia ficado como convidado para o noivado por ser amigo da garota e um conhecido não muito próximo do noivo.

A garota ficou o dia inteiro recebendo cuidados e sendo paparicada por um bando de criadas, Tsunade a banhava, vestia e penteava-lhe os cabelos se dando conta de que sua garotinha, a filha que não teve a oportunidade de ter havia crescido e se tornado uma mulher.

Vestiu o vestido que havia mandado confeccionar, afinal seria um dia de vitória, alguns dias longe de casa e perceberiam a grande idiotice que estavam fazendo forçando esse casamento ridículo. Ele era de um tom rosa bem suave para contrastar com seus cabelos e dar destaque a sua pele de porcelana e brilhantes olhos de esmeraldas que possuía. Ela parecia de fato uma boneca, um anjo.

Quando ficou pronta, pediu para que todas as criadas se retirassem, só Tsunade ficou:

_Você está tão linda, você irá embora para o Reino dos Redemoinhos, mesmo que eu tenha que aguentar aquele pervertido do Jiraya, não vou ficar longe de você. –dizia ela com os olhos marejados de lágrimas –Querida, eu te amo tanto, você é a filha que Deus não pode me dar.

Sakura se emocionou também, abraçou com força aquela que sempre tivera como exemplo e que sempre lhe deu puxões de orelha e carinho.

_Tsunade, desça e diga que vou demorar mais um pouco, preciso me recuperar... –pediu a garota.

Tsunade saiu e Sakura mais que depressa pegou uma corda de lençóis que havia feito mais cedo e escondido em um velho baú e foi para a janela dos fundos, onde os dois pajens já estavam esperando, ela amarrou a corda em uma das fechaduras da janela e desceu, sendo ajudada ao fim por um deles, ela teve que deixar a corda que ficou presa á maçaneta da janela, mais que depressa entrou na carruagem que saiu em disparada.

Trinta minutos se passaram e nada de Sakura aparecer, Tsunade já estava nervosa por ter que aguentar os olhares sugestivos que Jiraya a lançava, como ela foi capaz de se envolver com esse traste no passado?

Naruto agia como se não soubesse de nada, o que não passou despercebido por seu padrinho, sim, Jiraya quem dera o nome a Naruto.

_O que você está escondendo hein garoto?

_Eu?! Nada... Puxa como a Sakura-chan está demorando!

Nesse momento Tsunade voltava do quarto de Sakura como se tivesse visto um fantasma:

_Ela sumiu, Sakura-sama não está em lugar nenhum!

Todos ficaram tensos se perguntando onde ela estaria.

_Ai meu Deus! Será que foi alguma coisa dos Uchihas que resolveram se vingar pelo massacre do seu clã?!

_Calma Tsunade, não vamos pensar o pior, vamos nos dividir e procurar dentro do castelo e nos arredores dele. –disse Jiraya.

Enquanto isso, um tanto longe dali, Sakura havia pegado no sono e quando acordou viu que chovia forte e que já haviam passado da casa de veraneio, ela decidiu questionar os pajens:

_Desculpem atrapalhar, mas nós já passamos da casa de veraneio que os indiquei.

_Passamos, você não vai para lá, vamos mantê-la refém e depois cobraremos um alto resgate por esse seu rostinho lindo! –em seguida deu uma gargalhada debochada e assustadora.

Sakura ficou desesperada e um frio na barriga tomou conta de si. Não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava, mas viu quando passaram por um enorme portão, como o que havia na entrada de seu Reino, só que era tudo mais escuro, parecia que tinha saído de seu castelo no céu e ido parar direto no inferno.

Pensou: não existem outros Reinos e esse aqui sem dúvidas não era o Reino dos Redemoinhos, só poderia ser então o Reino dos Vulcões, nunca esteve lá, mas sempre ouvira que era um lugar feio e assustador e que de alguma forma seu pai havia morrido por causa do antigo líder de lá. Só de pensar já dava calafrios, ela tinha que dar um jeito de escapar.

Ela resolveu cometer uma loucura, porque agora o casamento com o Aburame não era tão ruim assim.

Se preparando, pegou um xale que tinha e jogou sobre os homens, que ficavam na parte externa da carruagem, abriu a porta e saiu correndo.

Não sabia desde quando havia aprendido a correr tão rápido, mas correu, ao invés de continuar pela estrada, se atirou no meio da mata e das grandes árvores sem nem enxergar por onde ia. Os cavalos não passariam por meio dos arbustos com espinhos, os pajens bandidos provavelmente desceriam da carruagem e seguiriam com suas próprias pernas.

Só de pensar correu ainda mais rápido, suas pernas e pés já machucados, pois havia abandonado os sapatos antes mesmo de saltar da carruagem.

Ela avistou um grande muro e torres, devia ser o castelo principal. Com certeza as pessoas que viviam lá não eram nada amigáveis, mas a ideia de ficar correndo naquele estado, na chuva por um espaço que não conhecia lhe pareceu pior.

Quando correu um pouco mais e chegou a alguns metros do castelo foi encurralada por três homens, provavelmente os guardas. Sakura tentou se soltar mas não conseguiu, eles eram bem maiores que ela e não diziam nada.

E assim a levaram para dentro da grande, escura e velha construção.


	4. Conhecendo o inimigo

Tudo que encontraram no castelo e em suas proximidades que pudesse indicar o paradeiro de Sakura era a corda de lençóis.

_Agora podemos descartar a hipótese de sequestro, Sakura fugiu por conta própria. -concluiu Gai.

_Mas porque ela fugiria?- perguntou nada preocupado Shino.

_Porque ela não queria ter que olhar nessa sua cara de barata. –afirmou Naruto como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

_Ela pode estar correndo perigo, temos que encontra-la o mais rápido possível. –dizia Tsunade desesperada.

_Sakura não deve estar muito longe, ao menos que ela teve ajuda de alguém... –disse Jiraya olhando para Naruto.

_O que? Eu? Eu jamais faria isso, poderia fazer minha amiga infeliz para o resto da vida, mas nunca a ajudaria numa ideia maluca dessas. –se defendeu e ninguém parecia ter percebido o tom irônico com que aquelas palavras foram pronunciadas pelo loiro.

_Está bem, vamos agir, Gai convoque um grupo de cavalheiros e providencie cavalos para todos nós, para que possamos nos dividir pelo Reino. –decidiu Jiraya.

Quando já estavam saindo Tsunade chamou:

_Jiraya, encontre a minha menina...

Ele apenas acenou. Naruto estava nervoso, mas não podia abrir a boca, a essas alturas, Sakura já estaria sã e salva na casa de veraneio.

Enquanto isso longe dali, Sakura estava com as pernas todas arranhadas, o vestido estragado e sujo, como estava molhada o mesmo estava colado em sua pele e aqueles brutamontes estavam lhe segurando fortemente pelos braços.

Ela foi conduzida ao interior do castelo, era incrível como era escuro lá dentro. Sakura pensava o que seria dela, num lugar desconhecido, com certeza cheio de inimigos e se tivesse ido exatamente onde os bandidos a deixariam?

Passou por vários salões e corredores, seu cérebro não encontrava nem uma saída, nem conseguia distinguir o rosto dos guardas que a levavam para onde ela nem fazia ideia.

Chegaram ao fim do corredor com uma grande porta de madeira escura no final. Eles bateram levemente e não ouve resposta alguma, deveriam ter concedido porque eles abriram a porta devagar e deram alguns passos à frente.

Sakura olhou em volta e não conseguiu ver nada, nem parecia que tinha alguém ali. Enquanto dois a seguravam, o terceiro foi mais adiante e disse:

_Meu lorde, encontramos essa garota rondando o castelo.

Uma voz grave e firme surgiu, fazendo o coração de Sakura disparar.

_Quem é você?

Ela pensou então que não era ninguém envolvido no seu sequestro, já que ele não sabia quem ela era. Decidiu mentir a parte do seu nome, pois poderia usá-la para chantagear seu Reino, afinal pelo pouco que sabia lembrava que o Reino dos Vulcões não era um aliado.

_Meu nome é A –foi interrompida pela voz.

_Nem pense em mentir.

Assustada, resolveu que seria melhor dizer a verdade:

_Sou Haruno Sakura.

"Haruno" –pensou o dono da voz para em seguida dizer:

_O que fazia aqui?

_Eu contratei dois pajens desconhecidos para me levar a uma propriedade não muito longe das fronteiras de seu Reino, eu peguei no sono e quando acordei já estávamos aqui, eles tinham as intenções de me manter refém em algum lugar, então eu saltei da carruagem e corri, foi quando seus guardas me encontraram.

_E por que eles a manteriam como refém? –ele já sabia a resposta mas tinha que confirmar.

_Eu sou a única herdeira de uma fortuna, tenho como pagar o resgate. –preferiu não dizer que era herdeira da nação do Reino das Cachoeiras.

_E confiou em dois pajens desconhecidos... Muita ingenuidade da sua parte, mas agora não posso deixa-la sair.

_Como assim?! Por quê? –Sakura ficou desesperada.

_Porque, como dizem as lendas, quem entra nesse castelo jamais retorna. –disse seco.

_Espera...

_Calada! Guardas levem-na daqui.

Eles se retiraram e o dono da voz misteriosa pôs se a pensar:

"Isso é perfeito, não posso deixar que ela escape..."

Sakura foi praticamente jogada dentro de um minúsculo e frio quarto, com uma cama no centro, um pequeno armário e quase totalmente escuro se não fosse por uma vela quase toda queimada.

Ela estava aterrorizada, havia feito o que queria e agora estava presa em um castelo imundo e escuro, sabe-se lá para que propósito, como desejava poder voltar a algumas horas antes.

Juugo, de cabelos alaranjados, um forte e alto homem que apesar da imagem que transmitia, era meigo e gentil, ao menos que sua segunda personalidade viesse à tona, era chefe do exército do Reino dos Vulcões e um dos homens de confiança.

Suigetsu, um rapaz de cabelos brancos e olhos roxos, um sorriso um tanto quanto amedrontador, era informante oficial e sabia de tudo que acontecia no Reino, era bem humorado e seu principal passa tempo era implicar com Karin, a responsável pela grande e antiga biblioteca que existia no castelo. Possuía cabelos e olhos estranhamente vermelhos e usava óculos, era perdidamente apaixonada por Sasuke, o dono do castelo, o qual sempre a ignorava e mandava o deixar em paz.

Kabuto era médico do Reino e o responsável pela saúde do Uchiha. Um homem misterioso, com redondos óculos e cabelos acinzentados.

Estavam todos no salão principal ocupado pelo Uchiha, que como sempre estava envolto na escuridão:

_Mandei convocar vocês aqui, porque temos uma nova hóspede no castelo, Haruno Sakura do Reino das Cachoeiras, fiquem de olho nela. –informou Sasuke.

_Mas Sasuke-kun, por que vai mantê-la aqui?- perguntou toda dengosa Karin.

_Porque qualquer uma é mais bonita que você. –provocou Suigetsu.

_Cala a boca, peixe fora d'água!

_Ele vai mantê-la aqui para poder tirar vantagem do Reino das Cachoeiras. –concluiu Juugo.

_Exato. Vou só esperar eles se cansarem de procurar.

_Mas e se eles desconfiarem desde o inicio que ela está aqui? –foi a vez de Kabuto se manifestar.

_Eles não passarão dos portões. –disse já exausto Sasuke, ele não era de falar e por isso não estava aguentando mais ter que esclarecer aquela conversa.

_Onde ela ficará? –perguntou Juugo.

_Ela está num quarto no terceiro andar.

_Porque não a fazemos trabalhar como criada, ninguém do Reino quer trabalhar aqui, provavelmente é uma metida, seria divertido vê-la limpar, cozinhar, lavar... –propôs Karin.

_Karin você nem conhece a garota. –disse Juugo achando uma injustiça.

_Karin como você é má! Mas se é uma dos inimigos porque não? –disse com um sorriso de vilão Suigetsu.

_Façam o que quiserem, agora podem sair. –interveio Sasuke.

A noite chegou, Sakura depois de muito pensar, tentar abrir a porta, caiu no sono. Na manhã seguinte acordou com uns berros:

_ACORDA CRIADA! É hora de trabalhar! –disse uma ruiva.

Sakura estava longe de casa agora, e pela primeira vez sem ninguém para lhe defender, só o destino dirá o que estava reservado a ela.


	5. Um pesadelo

_Isso Karin! Grite bastante e talvez você acorde o Sasuke também e ele resolva te mandar de volta para o buraco de onde você veio. –disse já começando a provocação rotineira, Suigetsu.

_Não se intrometa cara de peixe. –ordenou Karin.

Sakura olhava para os dois espantada e confusa. O que a garota quis dizer com criada?

_É você mesma princesinha, faça o favor de levantar, tomar um banho, porque está fedendo e vestir essas roupas minhas que eu não uso mais, se bem que não servirão em você porque é gorda. –falou sem parar Karin.

_As roupas não vão servir mesmo, você é um palito, ela sim tem um corpo curvilíneo. –declarou Suigetsu.

Sakura que havia levantado ao perceber a presença dos dois desconhecidos ficou corada, estava realmente suja e pra dizer a verdade faminta.

_Já mandei você se calar, sorriso de piranha! –retrucou Karin.

Aquelas provocações e brincadeiras haviam feito Sakura se lembrar de Naruto, é mesmo Naruto! Ele sabia onde ela estaria, depois da demora ele vai acabar contando e vão descobrir que alguma coisa errada aconteceu e provavelmente os primeiros suspeitos serão os inimigos do Reino dos Vulcões.

Enquanto isso, no Reino das Cachoeiras:

_Nenhuma das equipes encontrou nada, ninguém viu Sakura em nenhum lugar. –informou Gai decepcionado.

_Vamos ter que partir para buscas fora do território, mandarei uma mensagem para o Reino dos Redemoinhos para que iniciem buscas por lá o mais rápido possível. –disse Jiraya.

_Não tem nenhuma outra propriedade onde Sakura-chan possa ter ido para se esconder? –perguntou Naruto, não queria atrapalhar o plano da amiga, mas havia algo que estava o preocupando.

_Tem uma propriedade, uma casa de veraneio entre os Reinos das Cachoeiras e Vulcões. –disse aos prantos Tsunade.

_Vamos para lá imediatamente! –exclamou Gai.

Sakura não falou nada, apenas tomou o banho e colocou uma das roupas que a garota escandalosa havia dado, um vestido velho todo negro, como tudo naquele lugar.

_A Karin é uma chata mesmo, mas enfim, como você se chama? –foi abordada pelo mesmo garoto de antes.

_Sakura.

_Eu sou o Suigetsu, informante oficial do Reino.

_Ótimo então, me responda Suigetsu porque eu ainda estou aqui e que história é essa de eu ser uma criada?

_Isso sinceramente eu não sei e mesmo que soubesse não poderia revelar, quanto ao seu novo emprego aqui, bom ninguém aceita trabalhar nesse lugar e como você já está aqui mesmo, por que não?

_Porque eu não sou nenhuma empregada e não estou aqui pra isso, certo?

_Isso não convém a mim, se a Karin ou outra pessoa do castelo reclamar ou você desrespeitar o Sasuke, eu não quero nem estar na sua pele.

_Quem é Sasuke?

_É o atual líder do Reino e dono do castelo, já deve ter falado com ele.

"O dono daquela voz..." pensou Sakura.

_Agora vamos que eu vou te mostrar o castelo e passar suas tarefas.

Sakura não estava gostando nada daquilo, Tsunade lhe criara como uma dama prendada, sabia limpar e cozinhar, mas nunca precisou fazer aquilo, também nunca foi alguém fácil, era educada, mas não seguia as ordens de qualquer um. Só que dessa vez, sua vida estava em risco, como o próprio Suigetsu lhe avisara.

_Os que têm acesso ao interior do castelo são apenas cinco, eu, Karin que é apaixonada pelo Sasuke, mas ele só a enxota, ela passa o dia cuidando daquela biblioteca mofada, evite conversar com ela para evitar problemas. Juugo é um ruivo grandão, ele é o chefe militar, é todo delicado, mas é bipolar, tome cuidado ou ele pode matar você em dez segundos. Kabuto é estranho, é o médico que toma conta de Sasuke, quase não fica aqui, mas é cheio de segredos, eu particularmente não gosto dele. E por último, mas não menos importante: Sasuke, o "grande chefão", ele não gosta muito de falar, se irrita fácil, só vemos o rosto dele quando vamos servir as refeições ou ele nos chama e é capaz de destruir qualquer um que se colocar no seu caminho, para mostrar o quanto me preocupo com você, irei impedir ao máximo que você o encontre. –explicou Suigetsu.

Sakura pensou no porque alguém como o Suigetsu vivia naquele lugar, daquela forma, talvez fosse outro prisioneiro.

Suigetsu mostrou o castelo, ou pelo menos o que ele achou que ela deveria conhecer, ele tinha gostado dela, nos últimos tempos só convivia com Karin, seria bom ter alguém para conversar.

Quando eles terminaram de conhecer as instalações, Suigetsu a levou para a cozinha e deu algo para ela comer. Depois informou de que deveria preparar o almoço.

Sakura foi para a cozinha e quando cruzava mais um corredor escuro esbarrou em alguém:

_Me desculpe. –pediu a garota.

_Da próxima vez olhe por onde anda.

O individuo se afastou "aquela voz"... Será que aquele era Sasuke? Não havia visto direito, mas era alto, cabelos e olhos bem negros, por uma fração de segundos em que seus olhos se encontraram, ela pode ver um olhar vazio e distante.

Prosseguiu seu caminho. Preparou um prato simples, porém delicioso, realmente as receitas de Tsunade eram divinas.

Suigetsu disse que voltaria para servir a refeição ao Uchiha, mas foi Karin que apareceu:

_O que está esperando? Sasuke-kun deve estar faminto, leve o prato para ele agora!

_Mas Suigetsu disse que faria isso...

_Você está vendo ele por aqui? Ele teve de ir para o centro resolver alguns assuntos, vá logo! –Karin tinha ciúmes de Sasuke, mas sabia que ele estaria nervoso, ela acabaria fazendo alguma burrada e ele a castigaria, Karin riu só de pensar.

Sakura foi até a grande sala de jantar, arrumou tudo conforme aprendeu nas suas aulas de etiqueta, foi quando ouviu a porta dos fundos se abrir e dela sair uma figura das sombras. Era ele, o mesmo que havia se esbarrado com ela no corredor, com certeza era Sasuke.

Por alguns instantes ele a fitou, estranhando a presença da moça, depois se lembrou do que Karin havia proposto, havia escravizado a garota.

Ela ficou sem graça, corou e pediu licença.

_Nem pense em tentar nada contra mim. –ele disse com um tom de ameaça.

Sakura já estava farta de tudo, se virou novamente e disse com toda a sua sinceridade:

_Mesmo tendo todos os motivos, eu não tenho condições de fazer isso.

_Que bom que você tem um pouco de juízo afinal, me responda: porque contratou pajens desconhecidos? Alguém como você deveria ter os seus próprios.

_Eu fugia, fugia de um noivado indesejado. –ela disse a verdade.

_Que ironia, isso comprovou o que eu suspeitava.

_E o que seria? –perguntou ela destemida e interessada.

_Que você é uma garota mimada e estúpida. –respondeu tranquilamente.

_Pois fique sabendo que você é um louco! Que tipo de pessoa em seu estado normal viveria sem ver á luz do dia?!- ela estava alterada.

Ele avançou em sua direção e apertou seu braço com força:

_Você não me conhece, não diga o que não sabe. –disse visivelmente irritado.

_Me solte! O mesmo digo pra você, não diga quem eu sou porque você também não me conhe- ela foi interrompida por um estalo seguido de uma ardência no lado esquerdo de sua face.

_Saia daqui agora! –ordenou Sasuke.

Ela saiu correndo. Ao chegar em seu quarto, trancou a porta e deslizou sobre a mesma chorando. Ela queria sua casa, Tsunade, Naruto, queria sair daquele inferno em que se metera.


	6. Salvando a Vida

Jiraya, Gai, Naruto e Shino chegaram à casa de veraneio, vasculharam tudo, mas não encontraram Sakura em lugar nenhum.

Naruto sabia que alguma coisa havia dado errada então resolveu abrir a boca:

_Ela deveria estar aqui! –gritou desesperado.

_Devia mesmo já que do Reino ela já tinha saído. –falou Shino que não estava nem aí, estava mesmo com saudades dos seus insetos.

_Não por isso! Eu sabia de tudo, sabia que ela fugiria e viria pra cá, mas ela não está aqui também. –afirmou o loiro choramingando.

_E por que não disse nada antes? –perguntou sem paciência Jiraya.

_Porque eu prometi a ela e achei que estaria segura aqui.

_Se Sakura-sama não chegou aqui só quer dizer que alguma coisa errada aconteceu. –afirmou com convicção Gai.

_Como ela viria pra cá? –perguntou Jiraya.

_Ela iria alugar uma carruagem e dois pajens no centro mesmo.

_Vamos voltar e ver se alguém do centro sabe quem eles poderiam ser ou se viram Sakura naquela manhã. –concluiu Jiraya.

Enquanto isso, um pouco distante dali:

_Maldita garota!

Sasuke havia ficado irado com Sakura, como ela se atrevia a trata-lo daquela maneira? Só não acabara com ela porque precisava dela para uma cobertura, quando invadiria o Reino das Cachoeiras e tomaria o controle, depois seria só se livrar do Reino dos Redemoinhos, reconstruir seu clã e seu legado, realizando o sonho do pai de dominar aquele mundo.

Nesse momento, certa ruiva entrava no cômodo acompanhada de Kabuto:

_Sasuke-kun, Kabuto está aqui.

_Eu sei Karin pode sair agora. –disse frio Sasuke.

Sasuke havia se ferido em um pequeno acidente e Kabuto o tratou, mas desde então vinha sentindo enxaquecas fortes e ânsia de vomito, todos os dias Kabuto vinha para examina-lo e dar-lhe as medicações.

_Como passou Sasuke-sama?

_Enxaqueca, ainda mais depois de discutir com aquela garota.

_Quem? Karin?

_Não a de cabelo rosa... Sakura.

_Ah... Não a vi ainda. Vou a cozinha buscar os remédios e já volto.

Sakura viu que não adiantaria ficar trancada naquele quarto, sempre fora orgulhosa e não permitiria que Sasuke visse o quanto estava abalada.

Antes de entrar na cozinha, viu uma figura diferente lá, ele não era ruivo então concluiu que devia ser o tal de Kabuto, ela ia entrar, quando o viu pegando um pequeno vidrinho escondido entre suas vestes e jogando no chá.

Ela voltou um pouco para trás e andou novamente para que seus passos fizessem barulho.

_Oh... Você deve ser a Sakura, certo? Sou Yakushi Kabuto. –disse com um sorriso falso.

_Sim, sou eu, prazer em conhecê-lo. –disse desconfiada.

_Tenho que levar esse chá para Sasuke, se me der licença...

_Claro. –disse pensativa, afinal será que Kabuto estaria envenenando Sasuke?

Um pouco depois Suigetsu adentrou a cozinha:

_Tive que sair, aconteceu algo?

_Sim Suigetsu aconteceu! Karin me fez servir a refeição a Sasuke, nós discutimos e ele me deu um tapa na cara.

_É só eu sair pra acontecer alguma coisa interessante. Brincadeirinha Sakura-chan, eu sinto muito.

_Bem feito. –disse Karin surgindo de repente.

_Ai que susto! Karin sua assombração, sabia que Sasuke estaria nervoso e fez Sakura ir direto para a jaula do leão. –brincou e afirmou Suigetsu.

_Eu? Imagina! HAHAHA, ela bem que mereceu, nunca conteste o 'meu' Sasuke-kun... –provocou Karin.

_Só uma imbecil como você para gostar dele. Ah, esqueci! É porque vocês dois se merecem. –respondeu no mesmo tom Sakura.

_Vai Karin! Sakura-chan é das minhas! –achou bom Suigetsu.

_Fica na sua cadela, a conversa ainda não chegou no quintal.

_Tem razão! A conversa ainda está no curral, não é vaca?

_Eu não vou nem me rebaixar ao seu nível garota! –Karin falou saindo.

_HAHAHA, a deixou sem palavras. –ria Suigetsu

_Não estou a fim de ouvir as ladainhas dela!

Tudo transcorreu normalmente, Sakura preparou o jantar e Suigetsu levou a Sasuke, mas ele nem comeu, estava muito mal.

Sakura ia para seu quarto, quando passava por uma porta e ouviu ruídos como se alguém não estivesse conseguindo respirar, abriu a porta devagar e viu Sasuke deitado em uma cama sem conseguir puxar o ar, ela nem sabia que o quarto dele ficava no mesmo corredor que o seu, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora, precisava ajuda-lo, possuía as habilidades médicas de seu pai que antes de morrer havia ensinado muitas técnicas de cura a filha.

Ela adentrou o quarto às pressas, pôs as mãos em seu rosto, estava quente. Já havia visto aqueles sintomas antes, eram de alguma espécie de veneno de cobra.

Gritou por Suigetsu, ou qualquer um que atendesse ao seu chamado. Suigetsu e Karin apareceram.

_Rápido, busquem bacias cheias d'água e algumas vazias, Sasuke está envenenado. –ordenou aos dois.

Assim que eles chegaram, ela havia retirado à camisa de Sasuke, pôs a mão sobre a água de uma bacia e de suas mãos surgiu uma energia, era verde clara e quando ele pôs a mão sobre o peito nu de Sasuke a água foi junta, sendo absorvida pelo corpo do mesmo para em seguida ser puxada e extraída do outro lado pela outra mão da garota com um líquido roxo presente na água para ser colocada dentro de outra bacia vazia. Suigetsu e Karin olhavam surpresos, a ruiva já havia ouvido sobre a habilidade única de cura dos Haruno. Sakura repetiu o processo mais algumas vezes até que todas as substancias nocivas haviam sido retiradas.

Sakura estava exausta, pediu para que ficassem de olho nele e se retirou.

Tivera a oportunidade perfeita, Sasuke não sobreviveria à chegada de Kabuto, aliás, era bem provável que ele tenha envenenado Sasuke. Mas o que pensava de verdade era porque havia o ajudado, se ele não resistisse e morresse, talvez pudesse finalmente voltar para casa e retomar sua vida. Não iria mais pensar, tudo que queria naquele momento era dormir.

Sasuke abrira os olhos lentamente, não estava dormindo mas sim recobrando a consciência, Suigetsu e Karin estavam ao seu lado:

_Que bom que está bem Sasuke-kun! Fiquei tão preocupada. –disse a escandalosa da Karin.

_Pensei que você iria dessa pra melhor, não foi graças a Sakura-chan. –disse Suigetsu.

_Sakura? –repetiu Sasuke tentando entender.

_Sim, ela conseguiu tirar o veneno que tinha dentro de você, ela foi simplesmente incrível. –informou Suigetsu.

_Até parece, ela só o fez por causa da linhagem de sangue dela, os Haruno tem habilidades de cura. –justificou Karin.

_Mesmo que você tivesse isso aí que falou não seria capaz de fazer o que ela fez com tamanha precisão. –provocou Suigetsu.

_Até parece... mas o que importa não é como e sim que a vida de Sasuke-kun está à salvo.

_Me deixem descansar um pouco. –disse do nada Sasuke.

Eles saíram deixando para trás um Sasuke pensando: "Ela é mesmo uma estúpida, teve a oportunidade de ficar livre e salvou a vida daquele que a prende, quanta ingenuidade...".


	7. Amigo ou Inimigo

_Naruto, seu imbecil, como pode deixar que Sakura-sama fizesse algo como isso! –disse Tsunade sendo segurada por Jiraya para que não matasse o garoto.

_Eu só quis ajuda-la. Sakura-chan seria infeliz se noivasse com esse aí. –disse apontando para Shino.

_Como se eu ligasse, eu também não estava feliz com esse noivado, Sakura é uma insensível, quase matou um de meus insetos. –justificou Shino.

_Ora seu! Não ouse falar dela, você é que é um anormal! Se não está nem aí porque não vai cuidar dos seus malditos insetos? –disse nervoso Naruto.

_Pois é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer. –disse se retirando.

_Já vai tarde! –retrucou Naruto.

_Naruto seu idiota, além de não ter dito a verdade ainda expulsou uma das ajudas. –disse Jiraya ainda segurando Tsunade.

_Aquele lá só ia atrapalhar isso sim! –disse com toda convicção Naruto.

Enquanto isso, no castelo Sakura limpava um dos cômodos quando viu um homem ruivo e alto que passava por ali.

_Desculpe, mas eu não me lembro de tê-la visto aqui antes. –disse educado o homem.

_Não estou aqui há muito tempo, meu nome é Sakura.

_É um lindo nome assim como a pessoa denominada por ele. Aliás, meu nome é Juugo.

_Obrigada. –disse meio sem graça Sakura.

_Bom, tenho que ir, com licença, até mais Sakura.

_Até.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara se sentiu bem ao conversar com alguém ali, ele falava como as pessoas com quem ela costumava conversar no meio em que vivia.

_Com licença, Sasuke-sama.

_Entre Juugo.

_Devo lhe informar que a tropa 6 terminou seu treinamento e logo assumirão seus postos.

_Ótimo coloque-os para cobrir o território leste. Como herdeira da nação das Cachoeiras está aqui, logo eles virão em busca dela.

_Conheci Sakura-sama, é uma garota tão doce e de uma beleza estonteante. –disse encantado Jugo.

Sasuke não disse nada.

_Vou retirar-me, mais tarde voltarei ao Reino. –concluiu Juugo.

E assim se retirou.

Sakura estava na cozinha limpando um armário em pé em cima de uma cadeira quando se desequilibrou e teria caído no chão se não fosse por Jugo tê-la segurado no colo.

Corada se retirou dos braços dele:

_Obrigada...

_Não precisa agradecer, acidentes acontecem.

_Mesmo assim se você não tivesse aparecido, eu teria levado um tombo feio. –disse Sakura.

_Tem razão, eu vim beber um copo d'água.

_O almoço já está pronto, porque não fica para comer?

_Bem, acho que vou aceitar. –concordou Juugo.

_Ah não, Juugo seu folgado veio aqui só para comer né? –Suigetsu apareceu.

_Não... Eu vim para resolver umas pendencias com Sasuke-sama e Sakura me convidou para almoçar.

_Sakura é... Você vai adorar as maravilhas que ela faz, agora vou levar a refeição da "fera". –disse com um sorriso Suigetsu.

Ao chegar à sala onde Sasuke ficava:

_Sasuke, ouvi dizer que o pessoal do Reino das Cachoeiras já está fazendo buscas pelo Reino dos Redemoinhos também, logo virão procurar por aqui.

_Deixe que venham, de qualquer jeito não a tiraram daqui de forma alguma. –disse frio e despreocupado Sasuke.

_Por falar em Sakura-chan, ela e Juugo se deram muito bem. Ele até a pegou no colo para evitar-lhe um tombo, ela o chamou e agora estão lá almoçando juntos. –disse meio enciumado Suigetsu.

Depois de um longo período de silencio, Sasuke disse:

_Chame Sakura aqui.

_Obrigado pela comida, estava divina Sakura-sama.

_Imagina...

_Desculpe interromper os pombinhos, mas Sasuke quer falar com você Sakura e Juugo você tem que alimentar os monstros lembra? –informou Suigetsu.

_São só cães Suigetsu. –disse Juugo já saindo.

_Que seja.

Agora só havia sobrado Sakura e Suigetsu.

_Eu não quero falar com ele, para quê? Para ele me bater de novo.

_Acredite Sakura-chan, vai ser pior se você não for. –aconselhou Suigetsu.

Sakura deu duas leves batidas na porta:

_Entre. –disse Sasuke.

Ela entrou e disse sem cerimonias:

_Por que me chamou?

_Soube que me curou ontem.

_Só fiz o que pude. Você deveria abrir os olhos com o seu médico.

_Por que? Kabuto não seria... confiável?

_É apenas uma suspeita, o vi colocar alguma coisa em seu chá e os sintomas que teve eram de veneno de cobra.

_Vou averiguar. Responda-me: por que fez isso?

_Isso não vem ao caso, mas se quiser me agradecer, simplesmente me deixe dar uma volta pelos arredores, já que não vai me libertar mesmo. A falta da luz do Sol está me deixando maluca.

_Posso mesmo confiar em você tanto assim?

_Se não confia, mande alguém me acompanhar.

_O que acha de Juugo? Soube que vocês se deram bem.

_Ele é um cavalheiro, diferente de muitos que existem por aí. –disse mandando uma indireta ao Uchiha.

_Então aproveite que ele está aqui e vá com ele.

_Ótimo!

_Quanto às suas habilidades médicas, onde aprendeu a medicina?

_Minha família, traz em seu sangue uma pré-disposição às habilidades de cura, meu pai antes de morrer já me ensinava e posteriormente continuei meu aprendizado, mas nunca fui de fato uma médica.

Sasuke ouviu e nada disse.

_Bom com licença então.

_Antes que eu me esqueça, cuidado com Juugo, ele pode ser uma presa fácil ou um perigoso predador. –disse em um tom irônico Sasuke.

_Não se preocupe comigo. –disse a garota de cabelos róseos por fim.

A tarde já estava no fim e Juugo já estava deixando o castelo quando Sakura o chamou:

_Juugo-sama, já estava de saída?

_Sim.

_É que Sasuke me autorizou a dar uma volta pelos jardins desde que seja com você... não aguento mais essa ausência do Sol.

_Tem razão à luz do Sol faz muita falta. Então vamos!

Sakura nunca reparou em uma tarde de Sol como estava agora, a companhia de Juugo tornava tudo ainda mais relaxante.

_Acho melhor voltarmos Sakura-sama, o Sol já está se pondo.

_Hora de voltar para aquela escuridão.

Eles já estavam no pátio principal do castelo quando de repente Juugo contraiu seu rosto com uma expressão de dor.

_Juugo-sama, você está bem?

_Sakura... se afaste de mim.

_O que você está sentido?

Juugo a empurrou para o lado, e parou de olhos fechados.

_Juugo-sama? –perguntou Sakura preocupada.

_HAHAHAHA! VOU FAZÊ-LA EM PEDAÇOS! –disse aparentemente alterado e tirando a espada da bainha.

Sakura assustada foi recuando enquanto Juugo avançava em sua direção com a espada. Ela recuou até sentir a parede fria em suas costas.

_AGORA VOCÊ VAI MORRER! –gritou movendo a espada em direção ao pescoço da garota.

Assustada de mais para gritar, Sakura fechou os olhos como se isso fosse amenizar o golpe.

E... nada.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e lá estava Juugo, a mão que empunhava a espada segurada por Sasuke enquanto se encaravam.

_Juugo, pare já com isso! –ordenou irritado Sasuke.

Sasuke estava meio de lado e Sakura podia jurar que viu os olhos dele vermelhos com alguns "pontinhos" pretos.

Juugo no mesmo instante se acalmou e com culpa disse:

_Desculpe, Sasuke-sama.

_Vá embora agora.

_Sim, senhor.

E lá se foi o ruivo.

_O que aconteceu? Como você fez aquilo? –perguntou incrédula Sakura.

_Juugo é bipolar, tem uma personalidade assassina. Eu não fiz nada, ele simplesmente tem por mim um respeito incondicional.

_Eu vi! Seus olhos... –que agora estavam negros de novo.

_Você não viu nada! –disse alterado, pondo um braço de cada lado da garota que ainda estava encostada na parede.

A garota de cabelos róseos se lembrou do que aconteceu na última vez que Sasuke se alterou com ela e tentou sair, mas ele não permitiu, colocando uma das pernas entre as dela.

_Eu entendi agora me deixe sair. –ele a encarava de uma maneira intensa, o que a estava deixando apavorada.

_Humpf, garota estúpida.

Ele se virou e saiu, mas não antes de dizer:

_Agora estamos quites.

Sakura ficou paralisada, o susto com Juugo e agora isso, será que o Uchiha era humano?


	8. Inesperado

Uma senhora havia comparecido a sede do Reino das Cachoeiras para testemunhar que naquela manhã tinha ido ao centro para alugar uma carruagem particular, mas ao chegar lá Sakura estava negociando com os dois homens. Eles eram do Reino dos Vulcões.

Agora tudo fazia sentido, Sakura não estava em nenhum dos dois outros Reinos, só poderia estar naquele.

Talvez ela havia sido sequestrada por dois meliantes quaisquer ou na pior das hipóteses teria sido raptada á mando de um dos Uchihas.

Jiraya decidiu não falar nada para Tsunade, ela teria um ataque se soubesse. E assim se encaminharam para o Reino dos Vulcões.

Sasuke, como se estivesse pressentindo algo, permitiu a Suigetsu que levasse Sakura a uma costureira um pouco afastada do Reino. O informante irritara Sasuke de tanto falar que não tinha mais condições de Sakura continuar usando as roupas velhas de Karin.

_Isso não é justo! Eu estou aqui há muito mais tempo e ela é uma criada prisioneira, porque ela tem que ter roupas novas? –exclamava inconformada Karin.

_Aceite Karin, a Sakura-chan é bem mais querida aqui dentro por todos. Agora deixa eu ir, com certeza vamos demorar. –provocou Suigetsu.

_Sakura-chan, vamos logo!

_Já estou indo, mal posso esperar para sair de novo...

_Não tente fugir ouviu mocinha? Ou serei obrigado a mostrar minha personalidade assassina... Brincadeirinha, só o Juugo mesmo que é assim!

_Hahaha... que brincadeira de mal gosto. –disse Sakura ao se lembrar de que quase morreu nas mãos dele se não tivesse sido por Sasuke...

Naruto, Jiraya, Gai e mais um pequeno exército se encontravam nos portões do Reino dos Vulcões quando foram barrados.

_Vocês tem que libertar Sakura-chan! –berrava Naruto.

Eis que surge uma figura, um homem de cabelos negros azulados e orbes cor de ônix.

_Vocês não sabem o quanto me aborrece estar aqui. –disse sério.

_Quem é você? –perguntou desconfiado Jiraya.

_Sou Uchiha Sasuke, dono deste Reino.

"Então esse é o Uchiha" - pensou Jiraya.

_Onde estão os seus familiares que sobreviveram naquela noite, há 7 anos? –perguntou Gai.

_Isso não vem ao caso, aliás, o que fazem aqui?

_Sabemos que Sakura-chan está aqui e viemos busca-la! –foi à vez de Naruto falar.

_Não sei de quem estão falando.

_Ela foi sequestrada por dois meliantes de 'seu' Reino. –informou Jiraya.

_Neste caso, mandarei meus homens vasculharem cada canto destas terras.

_Já que não sabe de nada disso, porque não deixa que nós mesmos procuremos por ela? –perguntou Gai.

_Porque, eu já decidi e ninguém vai entrar em meu Reino e vasculhar a procura de uma garota.

_Mas você não pode fazer isso! –falou Naruto.

_Eu posso sim, daqui ninguém passa. Por que não voltam para casa, se forem encontrados, eu mesmo me encarregarei deles e a garota será entregue sã e salva a vocês. –disse frio e tranquilo.

_Nós vamos, mas é bom que você não esteja escondendo nada Uchiha, ou vai se arrepender futuramente. –disse em tom ameaçador Jiraya.

_Não tenho nada a esconder.

E assim foram embora.

Enquanto isso:

_Sakura-chan, você está tão linda. Sei que não é nada parecido com o que está acostumada, mas é bem melhor que os trapos da Karin. –disse admirado Suigetsu.

_Obrigada e tem razão é bem melhor que as roupas daquela vaca. –brincou Sakura, que vestia um vestido de veludo azul marinho, que realçava ainda mais sua pele de porcelana e sua cintura fina e valorizava seu decote.

Depois de muitas trocas e ajustes resolveram voltar. Sakura se sentia bem por ter Suigetsu por perto, ele lembrava Naruto com seu humor, mas Naruto era mais ingênuo enquanto Suigetsu via malícia em tudo.

_Ero-sennin (Jiraya) porque obedecemos àquele cara?

_Por enquanto é melhor deixar que ele faça o que quiser e caso não dê em nada, o que eu acredito que aconteça, pois ele não é nem um pouco confiável, invadiremos a força o Reino a procura de Sakura.

_Entendi. Mas ela pode estar correndo risco de vida. –disse preocupado Naruto.

_Rezemos para que nada de mal aconteça a ela e diremos a Tsunade apenas que solicitamos buscas ao Reino dos Vulcões. –disse pensativo Jiraya.

Depois do almoço, preparado por um servo qualquer, Kabuto chegou ao castelo, encontrou Karin, alguns guardas e Sasuke no pátio principal:

_Sasuke-sama, como passou desde minha última visita? –perguntou mais natural que conseguiu.

_A pergunta certa não seria: como ainda posso estar vivo?

_Como assim?

_Eu sei que estava me envenenando todo esse tempo, naquele dia só me deu uma dose mais forte não é mesmo? Sakura me curou e viu você colocando algo em meu chá.

_Não sei do que está falando meu lorde...

_NÃO MINTA! Seu maior erro foi ter ameaçado a minha vida, não precisa admitir nem explicar o porquê, seu destino já está traçado.

Nesse momento Suigetsu e Sakura adentraram o local. Kabuto mais que depressa pegou uma de suas afiadas e compridas agulhas médicas, segurou Sakura com a agulha encostada em seu pescoço, ela mal teve tempo de raciocinar.

_E SE VOCÊ PERDER A SUA MALDITA PRISIONEIRA?!

_Kabuto, Kabuto... Não seja tolo ao ponto de tomar uma atitude desesperada como esta. –disse Sasuke que num piscar de olhos estava atrás de Kabuto com a lâmina de sua katana em seu pescoço enquanto com a outra mão puxava Sakura pelo braço e a livrava do médico e de qualquer risco de corte. –Homens prendam-no no calabouço, mais tarde lhe farei uma visita...

_Como assim não entraram por causa de um garoto mimado que não permitiu que entrassem no Reino?! Vocês não estão nem aí com a vida de Sakura-sama. –lamentava incrédula Tsunade.

_Não é verdade Tsunade-sama, foi pensando na segurança dela que não invadimos, não sabemos com quem estamos lidando, se forçássemos alguma manobra e se estiverem mesmo com o domínio de Sakura, poderiam usá-la como escudo ou sabe-se lá o que. –a reconfortou Gai.

_Ai meu Deus, minha menina está nas mãos de bandidos, deve estar passando por maus bocados. –Chorava Tsunade.

Naruto estava triste e se sentia culpado, como pode ter permitido que sua amiga se arriscasse dessa forma, por que não a impediu?

_Não adianta ficar se lamentando, vamos esperar um tempo até que o Uchiha tenha revirado seu Reino atrás de Sakura. –disse Jiraya, ele não acreditava que Sasuke ao menos procuraria a garota, ele nem sabia como ela era, além disso, ele não parecia ser confiável.

_Vocês podem se retirar. –eles ainda estavam no pátio.

Depois de Kabuto ser levado aos berros, Sakura ia se retirar também quando sentiu uma mão a segurando pelo braço.

_Você fica.

Ela ficou confusa ao ouvir isso, mas ficou calada esperando que Sasuke falasse alguma coisa, eles já estavam sozinhos.

_Mais uma vez eu te salvei. E o que levo em troca?

_O que você queria? Não sou eu que estou me pondo em risco, não é minha culpa que desde que entrei aqui, minha vida tem estado por um triz.

_Talvez porque seja uma garota extremamente problemática, mas eu sei como pode retribuir o favor.

_E como seria? –disse assustada, mas o mais firme que pode.

Sasuke não disse nada, só se aproximou a puxou pela cintura ao seu encontro e lhe beijou. Um beijo sereno, mas que logo se tornou desesperado, enquanto a garota tentava se desvencilhar e ele a mantinha perto com a mão forte em sua cintura e a outra segurando seus cabelos com força. Ela não queria, mas no momento em que tentara gritar, a língua quente e ávida dele adentrou sua boca procurando explorar cada parte dela. Quando estava quase sem ar, ele parou:

Ela se afastou rápido e chorava:

_Não toque mais em mim! –gritou enquanto corria.

Sasuke não sabia o que tinha acontecido, fora por impulso, mas não se arrependera, já havia beijado algumas mulheres, mas com a rosada tinha sido diferente, era por instinto, um desejo.


	9. Reunião

Sakura estava abalada, nunca havia sido beijada antes. Sempre fora alvo dos olhares masculinos por sua beleza radiante, mas nunca havia se permitido ter algo com nenhum deles, não acreditava que príncipes encantados existiam, mas prometeu a si mesma que não cairia de amores por qualquer um. Nem com Shino, o noivo escolhido para ela, não havia tido uma conversa decente, mas também nem pudera ele era um esquisito.

Mas o que mais lhe incomodava era porque justo ele, o homem que a manteve presa ali, que lhe deu um tapa na cara e que sempre fora rude e arrogante com todos, mas principalmente com ela havia a beijado, ou melhor agarrado: Uchiha Sasuke.

Escutou batidas na porta:

_Sakura-chan, não vai levantar hoje não? –perguntou Suigetsu do outro lado da porta.

_Não estou me sentindo bem disposta hoje...

_Pois é melhor você se dispor, teremos visitas hoje e tudo tem que estar impecável. –disse sentindo apesar de tudo dó da garota.

Sakura se levantou, se vestiu adequadamente e saiu. Depois de uma manhã bem trabalhosa decidiu que já estava na hora de começar a preparar o almoço, estava fazendo de tudo para esquecer o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Foi quando estava passando por um cômodo para ir à cozinha que viu quatro homens diferentes andando. Eles passaram a encarando e ela sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha.

Um era mais velho, cabelos brancos e um olhar profundo. O segundo devia ter quarenta anos no máximo, apesar disso tinha cabelos prateados, um olho escuro e o outro coberto por um tipo de protetor na testa. O terceiro era alto, cabelos e olhos negros, nem tanto quanto os de Sasuke, também possuía a pele mais morena, tinha duas cicatrizes abaixo de seus olhos. O último era como o anterior, só que mais franzino e branco como papel, ele lhe mandou um sorrisinho falso.

Deveriam ser as visitas de quem Suigetsu falara. Não importava, a garota simplesmente se virou e seguiu sua trajetória.

Eles entraram no salão escuro em que Sasuke costumava ficar. Lá todos se sentaram em volta de uma grande mesa de madeira escura.

_Boa tarde lorde Uchiha supremo! –disse entusiasmado o que era branco como papel.

_Feche a boca Sai e vamos direto ao assunto desta reunião. –disse dando uma bronca o mais velho entre eles.

_E qual seria? –disse o moreno com sua voz firme.

_Orochimaru. Depois de fazer de tudo para estar entre nós, ele anda muito sumido. –disse o de cabelo prateado.

_Humpf. Como se alguém como ele pudesse se juntar a nós, os Uchihas. -disse o velho com orgulho de seu nome.

_Não devemos subestimar nossos inimigos Madara. –disse o moreno de cabelos mais compridos.

_O Itachi tem razão vovô, não se esqueça de que somos um clã extinto. –disse Sai.

_Não digam besteiras é claro que ele não pode conosco. –falou Madara confiante.

_Ainda assim é melhor ficarmos atentos Madara-san.

_Está certo Kakashi, se encarregue de localizá-lo.

_Certo! –disse Kakashi em tom militar.

Sasuke não se manifestou em momento algum só ouviu.

Suigetsu pediu que Sakura preparasse cinco pratos, ela então resolveu perguntar:

_Quem são aqueles que chegaram hoje mais cedo?

_São os sobreviventes da família Uchiha. Madara é o líder da família e avô de Sai o palhaço desenhista, Itachi o gênio da turma e irmão mais velho de Sasuke e Kakashi o antigo conselheiro militar do exército de Fugaku, pai de Sasuke.

_Ah... Então por que eles não vivem aqui? Por que um dos mais velhos não governa?

_A família estava sendo caçada, Sasuke e Kakashi ficaram, o militar sendo o responsável por cuidar do Reino na ausência de Madara e seus dois outros netos que foram sabe-se lá pra onde. Depois que Sasuke assumiu Kakashi também sumiu. Eles desapareceram e só se reúnem para algum tipo de conselho entre os mesmos.

_A família Uchiha não foi à única que resolveu fazer uma visita não é mesmo Sakura? –disse Karin surgindo de repente.

_Você não perde essa sua mania de assombração hein Karin, como se a sua feiura já não fosse o suficiente para assustar as pessoas ainda fica aí aparecendo do nada. –brincou Suigetsu.

_O que você quis dizer com isso Karin? –perguntou Sakura interessada.

_Que isso Sakura-chan, você sabe que ela é louca não dê ouvidos a ela. –disse desesperado Suigetsu.

_O que foi Suigetsu? Quer esconder dela? Ela não sabe que alguns homens vieram aqui para procurá-la? –disse num tom irônico Karin.

_Como é que é? –perguntou Sakura incrédula.

_Pois é vieram, mas Sasuke os mandou embora apenas com palavras, seja lá o que foi, deu certo. Admita querida, ninguém se importa realmente com você.

_Suigetsu você sabia disso? –perguntou Sakura já com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Eu...Eu sabia sim Sakura-chan, mas eu não sabia que eles viriam, coincidentemente vieram enquanto estávamos na costureira e nem sequer ultrapassaram os portões do Reino. –disse se sentindo horrivelmente culpado perante aquela que tinha conquistado sua amizade verdadeira.

_Como pôde me esconder isto?

_Viu só, nem o mala do Suigetsu não está nem aí com você! –humilhou Karin.

_Já chega Karin! Pare de derramar seu veneno sua cobra! Nem se você nascesse de novo se igualaria ou seria melhor que Sakura-chan, em todos os aspectos possíveis. –era a primeira vez que as garotas viam Suigetsu tão sério e irritado.

_Como se eu desse atenção para um idiota como você. –disse Karin saindo de nariz empinado.

_Não fique assim Sakura-chan...

_Eu não aguento mais Suigetsu. Quem ele pensa que é? Fez-me de criada, me trancou aqui, me agrediu, me beijou á força não deixou nem ao menos ver meu amigo que provavelmente estava no grupo que veio até aqui.

_Ele te beijou? –repetiu Suigetsu confuso.

_Você realmente se importa comigo?

_Claro que sim!

_Então me ajude a escapar daqui!

Depois da refeição, Itachi resolveu perguntar:

_O que foi Sasuke? Está se sentindo bem?

_Depois que me livrei daquele maldito do Kabuto não passei mais mal.

_Mas ele não era o seu médico? –perguntou Madara.

_Sim, mas estava me envenenando todo esse tempo.

_Como é?! Alguém tentou contra a sua vida? E onde ele está agora? –perguntou incomodado Madara.

_Numa cela, no calabouço depois de ter aprendido uma lição.

_Kakashi...

_Pode deixar Madara-san, irei descobrir as causas.

_A herdeira do Reino das Cachoeiras está aqui. –disse frio Sasuke.

_Como assim? –perguntou Kakashi.

_Ela havia sido sequestrada por dois bandidos quaisquer e por acaso veio parar aqui, Karin a fez de criada e até então ela não se atreveu a fugir. Foi ela que me alertou e curou do veneno de Kabuto. –explicou Suigetsu.

_Que ótima notícia! Será uma grande vantagem tê-la como prisioneira. –exclamou Madara.

_E de fato ela teve alguma utilidade: salvou a sua vida. –disse analisando o irmão Itachi.

_Seria útil se não fosse tão irritante e destemida.

_Por acaso não seria a linda jovem que vimos hoje em um dos cômodos? –perguntou Kakashi.

_É mesmo! A de cabelos rosa. Não seja lerdo Sasuke, ela bem que serviria para outra utilidade também. –maliciou Sai.

_Não diga besteiras Sai! Ela deve estar inteira para quando precisarmos usá-la como refém. –esbravejou Madara.

_Não é nada de mais, eu só quis dizer que se fosse eu...

_Já chega Sai! –falou Madara.

_É melhor irmos agora Madara-san. –disse Kakashi.

_Sim. Vamos.

Eles se despediram. Itachi conhecia bem o irmão e sabia que ele havia ficado estressado com os comentários de Sai, mas por que eles o afetaram tanto?


	10. Trato

Suigetsu sabia que se Sasuke descobrisse que ele ajudara Sakura provavelmente o mataria, mas o que ele podia fazer? Afinal, Sakura havia sido a primeira amizade verdadeira que tivera, a pessoa mais simpática e verdadeiramente gentil dentro do inferno que era aquele castelo. Talvez ela fosse a única pessoa que sentiria sua falta, a única que sorria com suas piadas.

_O que você pretende fazer Sakura? –perguntou apreensivo.

_A segurança deve ter um ponto fraco, nem que seja um pequeno período de tempo em que os guardas trocam de turno ou algo assim. –disse ela pensativa.

_É, lá pelas três horas da madrugada um dos guardas da área norte sai para um intervalo e resta só um no posto de vigia.

_Perfeito! Você vai distraí-lo com alguma desculpa esfarrapada enquanto eu passo e dou um fora desse lugar. –disse a garota confiante.

_Você está certa de que vai fazer isso?

_Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui Suigetsu, se existe algo que prego é a minha liberdade.

_Não vai sentir nem um pouco de saudades minhas? –perguntou o garoto com uma cara de mágoa.

_Claro que sim Sui! Você me apoiou desde que eu entrei aqui e me fez sorrir. Eu tenho uma dívida eterna com você. –disse dando um abraço amigável nele.

Mal imaginavam que uma certa ruiva ouvia tudo a espreita com um sorrisinho sarcástico no rosto.

A rotina de Sakura correu normalmente, fez suas tarefas, mas estava mais quieta do que o normal, estava pensativa, com medo de estar cometendo a atitude errada novamente.

De madrugada, Suigetsu levantou e foi andando pelos corredores escuros até chegar à porta do quarto de Sakura, teria que ser cuidadoso afinal o quarto de Sasuke não era muito longe dali.

_Sakura... Está na hora. –disse sussurrando.

Por uma pequena fresta da porta viu o amigo, abriu lentamente e saiu. Eles foram andando em passos rápidos, porém silenciosos, quando estavam chegando à saída norte do castelo, pararam se encarando como se se questionassem se tudo daria certo.

_Antes de sair, eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa. –disse Sakura.

_Pergunte. –disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios o garoto.

_Por que está aqui? Como aguenta viver num lugar como esse?

_Tem vezes que para sobreviver a melhor saída é se aliar ao lado mais forte da guerra.

_Há muitas coisas que não faço nem ideia que acontecem né? Sempre vivi dentro do meu próprio mundo, não sei nada nem sobre minha própria nação.

_Existem coisas que é melhor a gente não saber.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, um sorriso de gratidão. Resolveram que já era hora de botar o plano em prática, um dos guardas já havia saído.

Suigetsu foi até o único guarda da área:

_Ei você! Tem alguém andando em cima do telhado do meu quarto, eu ouvi os passos e parece que não é só um não, isso não pode acontecer, venha dar um jeito agora ou eu não quero nem estar por perto depois que eu contar ao Sasuke que alguém se infiltrou aqui. –disse o que veio a sua mente no momento.

Sakura assim que viu os dois se afastarem, saiu correndo no escuro fazendo de tudo para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

Enquanto isso alguém batia em uma porta:

_Sasuke-kun, acorde é urgente! –dizia toda melosa Karin.

Sasuke ficava irado quando o acordavam, mas Karin não podia perder essa chance: se a rosada fugiu era porque ficar ali era ruim pra ela e sem falar em Suigetsu que não teria como escapar depois de ajudá-la.

_O que foi? –perguntou irritado do outro lado da porta.

_Neste momento Sakura está fugindo graças a Suigetsu.

O Uchiha abriu a porta na hora:

_Como é que é?!

A bela garota de cabelos rosa agora andava apressadamente com uma capa negra sobre o vestido cor de vinho. Ela andaria até encontrar a estrada, depois seguiria até uma pequena pousada que Suigetsu lhe indicara e dera dinheiro para passar a noite.

Mas em um determinado momento, enquanto repensava no que faria na manhã seguinte sentiu que havia alguém por perto a observando.

_Você não aprende mesmo não é? –disse a voz que ela conhecia muito bem, fazendo seu coração parar por uma breve fração de segundos.

Ela olhou para trás, mas se arrependeu, lá estava ele mais irritado do que nunca. Quando ela percebeu ele já estava próximo com a katana pressionada em seu pescoço.

_Fugiu de um noivado e acabou como criada em meu castelo. Ainda assim foge, como uma caça medrosa. Como pode ser tão tola a esse ponto?

_Prefiro me dar mal lutando a simplesmente aceitar as circunstâncias. –respondeu sem medo.

Ele estreitou os olhos como se estivesse tentando ler sua mente, Sakura não perdeu tempo: deu um pisão em seu pé e saiu correndo como uma louca.

Sasuke sentiu a dor, mas ela não era maior que o ódio que sentia por aquela garota naquele momento.

Ela corria, sem olhar para o chão nem para direção alguma. Foi quando se sentiu sendo segurada por trás. Tentou gritar, mas ele lhe tampou a boca, a girou para que ficasse de frente a ele. Ao olhá-lo Sakura viu aqueles olhos vermelhos novamente para em seguida se perder na escuridão.

Ao acordar, viu-se em seu quarto no castelo, não havia escapado? Lembrou-se de estar correndo, encontrar Sasuke e daqueles olhos vermelhos.

Só a parte da sua cama estava meio iluminada. Ela olhou para frente e pode ver aqueles mesmos olhos a encarando na parte escura do quarto.

Sentiu-se com medo, o que era aquilo afinal?

_Eu deveria te matar por fugir, me desrespeitar ou simplesmente por existir. Mas eu não posso, você é uma peça de alguma importância em um grande quebra-cabeça, mas isso não quer dizer que você não pode sofrer...

E de repente Sakura apagou novamente.

"_Abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, reconheceu o lugar. Estava no jardim principal de seu castelo, sua casa. Uma alegria e uma sensação de alívio tomaram conta de si. Ela correu para encontrar Tsunade e torcia para que Naruto ainda estivesse ali. Tudo estava vazio, depois de passar por vários cômodos vira vários corpos espalhados, corpos de criados e outras pessoas que conhecia. Corria agora desesperada e assustada, chegou ao salão principal onde vira o corpo de Gai, mais adiante o de Naruto e lá na frente o de Tsunade. Ela correu e envolveu o corpo á sua frente ainda estava viva: _Por que Sakura? Por que fugiu? - dizia quase sem forças até que de repente seu olhar ficou estático enquanto mirava o nada, estava morta. Sakura chorava e gritava de dor e arrependimento." _

Acordou assustada e gritando de verdade.

_Viu só? Dói não dói? Posso fazê-la ter pesadelos como esse. –disse num tom debochado.

_O que? Quem é você? –perguntou confusa.

_Isso é um temor seu não é? E você sabe quem sou eu, não preciso responder. –falava num tom irônico.

Sakura ficou imóvel. Estava apavorada.

_Te proponho um trato. –disse enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama onde ela estava sentada.

Ela o olhou com um olhar interrogativo.

_Soube que Suigetsu te ajudou. Poupo a saúde do seu querido amiguinho e a você desses sonhos terríveis, com a condição de que você deixe essa marra de lado, me trate bem e é claro me obedeça.

A garota continuou estática. Já sem paciência ele disse:

_O que me diz?!

_E- eu não quero que Suigetsu se machuque e também não quero ver aquelas coisas de novo...

_Isso é um sim?

_É. –disse quase sem voz.

Ele então a segurou pelos braços e lhe beijou. Um beijo ardente e cheio de desejo. Sakura não retribuía nem tentava escapar.

_Trato fechado. –disse Sasuke se retirando do quarto.

Parecia que Sakura estava fora de si, percebeu que jamais sua vida voltaria a ser a mesma de antes.


	11. O Troco

Eles já haviam esperado tempo demais, dois dias para ser mais exato. E nada de qualquer mensagem do Reino dos Vulcões sobre o paradeiro de Sakura.

Decidiram então que invadiriam a força e virariam aquele Reino ao avesso se fosse preciso. Até que um soldado chegou com um envelope em mãos:

_Esta mensagem acabou de chegar e é de Uchiha Sasuke.

Gai decidiu que só abriria a carta quando Naruto e Jiraya estivessem por perto, já que estavam hospedados no castelo principal, ordenou que os chamassem.

Ao chegaram, Gai abriu o envelope:

"_Caros cavalheiros dos Reinos dos Redemoinhos e das Cachoeiras, sinto lhes informar, mas dois dias de busca foram realizados e nenhum sinal da garota... Sakura. Os aldeões também foram interrogados e tiveram suas moradias vasculhadas, além de também termos checado os limites e florestas mais próximas ao Reino. Dois irmãos estão desaparecidos ninguém os vê há dias. Suspeito que eles sejam culpados já que ninguém teve notícias e a data do suposto sumiço coincide com a da fuga. Sugiro que recrutem uma pequena equipe e vasculhem, há algumas pequenas ilhas nos limites do Reino. Se precisarem de ajuda ou encontrarem a garota, contem comigo e com meus homens."_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_O que faremos agora Jiraya-sama? –perguntou Gai.

_Convocarei um soldado especial do Reino dos Redemoinhos para se infiltrar no Reino e principalmente no castelo do Uchiha e nós nos juntaremos com alguns homens e procuraremos pelas ilhas citadas na carta. –explicou Jiraya.

_Esse Sasuke deve estar mentindo mesmo. Quanto ao soldado é o Hyuga? –falou Naruto.

_Exatamente. –confirmou Jiraya.

_Sakura-chan, o que aconteceu depois que Sasuke a encontrou? –perguntou preocupado Suigetsu, a amiga estava estranha desde que seu plano dera errado.

_Ele me fez desmaiar, ter uns pesadelos horríveis e me fez prometer que seria mais gentil com ele. –disse de um modo estranhamente frio, resolveu que seria melhor não contar que teria que obedecer ao Uchiha e que um dos motivos para concordar foi exatamente a vida do amigo.

_Bem... Confesso que eu esperava algo pior, não sei como ele não me castigou só deu um alerta de que essa seria a última vez. Tudo isso é culpa da Karin! Foi ela quem contou ao Sasuke que você fugiria, aquela bruaca!

_Um dia ela vai pagar por tudo isso pode ter certeza.

O modo como Sakura falava estava assustando Suigetsu, Sasuke nunca fora piedoso. Ele havia feito algo que fez sua querida amiga desaparecer.

Um pouco antes do almoço uma carruagem chegou às entradas do portão principal do castelo trazendo Sai.

_Sasuke-kun! Seu primo está aqui. –disse Karin.

_Mande-o vir até aqui. –ordenou Sasuke.

Sai descera e apreciara tudo como se tivesse algo realmente belo naquele obscuro lugar ou como se nunca tivesse estado ali antes. Entrou no salão de Sasuke acompanhado por Karin.

_Bom dia priminho querido! –disse dando seu típico sorrisinho falso.

_O que faz aqui Sai? –perguntou Sasuke indiferente.

_Vim passar um tempo aqui, não estou aguentando mais o vovô.

_Você vai atrapalhar os planos isso sim.

_Nossa! Assim eu vou achar que meu querido priminho não me quer aqui. Que nada! Eu sei que eu sou seu parente mais querido.

_Humpf. Não arrume encrencas pelo Reino.

_Pode deixar. –disse Sai sorrindo agora como uma criança.

_Prepare mais um prato hoje criada. Temos um hóspede. –disse Karin num tom superior.

Sakura nada disse nem olhou para a garota ao seu lado.

_E melhore essa cara! Está assim por quê? Porque não conseguiu escapar e voltar a sua vidinha de princesa? Ei, eu estou falando com você!

_Deixe ela em paz Karin, vai cuidar dos seus livros empoeirados vai! –interviu Suigetsu.

_Não se meta Suigetsu! Eu vou sim, mas não é porque você falou. –disse saindo.

_Já sei. –disse do nada Sakura.

_O quê?

_Tem algum livro na biblioteca que seja o mais importante para Sasuke? –perguntou interessada.

_Tem um livro de histórias infantis que a mãe do Sasuke contava para ele e o irmão quando eram crianças.

_Vou destruir esse livro e a culpada será a Karin.

_Sakura! Você é uma gênia. –parabenizou Suigetsu.

Depois de comerem e Sai fazer incontáveis elogios à comida feita por Sakura, ele foi procurá-la. Sasuke não aguentava mais, Sai queria provocá-lo. O primo sempre tivera inveja de Sasuke em tudo, ele tinha um irmão e pais que o amavam antes da invasão da Raposa de Nove Caudas no qual morreram. Sai era órfão desde que nasceu, nem seu avô o aturava.

_Com licença, você deve ser a Sakura certo? –disse educado Sai entrando na cozinha.

_Sim sou eu. –disse Sakura diretamente.

_Sou Sai. Vim elogiar e conhecer a pessoa que preparou aquela refeição dos deuses.

_Obrigada. –disse forçando um sorriso.

_Esperava encontrar uma velha senhora, daquelas com anos de experiência na cozinha, mas me surpreendi ao encontrar a moça mais bela que já vi em minha vida.

Sakura repetiu o sorriso de antes, alguma coisa a dizia que era melhor ignorar o garoto.

_Você me inspirou a pintar uma obra. Vou agora mesmo começá-la para dar de presente a você. –saiu sem esperar uma resposta como se tivesse tido a ideia do século.

"Ele é louco"- pensou Sakura. E estranho também. Seus cabelos negros davam ainda mais destaque a sua pele branca como uma folha de papel. Lembrava Sasuke, mas mesmo ela não gostando dele por tudo que a fez, tinha que admitir que Sasuke era um homem bonito.

Foi enquanto pensava nisso que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se e deu de cara com ele:

_Suponho que Sai já esteve aqui. –disse Sasuke com um olhar avaliativo.

_Sim, esteve. –ela não o encarava.

_Olhe para mim. –disse seco.

Ela levantou o olhar e pode ver aquele par de orbes ônix a observando. Sasuke levou uma mão ao rosto dela, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que lhe tampava parte do olho direito.

_Não dê conversa a ele. Não passa de um imbecil.

A olhou por mais alguns instantes antes de se retirar.

Sakura ficou ali parada até se lembrar de que tinha algo a fazer agora.

_Karin, sua anta vermelha venha aqui! –Suigetsu a chamou no hall de entrada.

_O que você quer peixinho? –disse com ironia.

_Por que você me entregou pro Sasuke hein?

_Porque você é um insuportável, pena que Sasuke não acabou com a sua raça. –disse a última parte triste.

_Você é que é uma louca, desista: Sasuke nunca vai querer nada com você!

_Não preciso ouvir isso de alguém como você, até a rosada te rejeita. Não venha me dar lições de moral.

"O que é seu está guardado queridinha." - pensava Suigetsu.

Enquanto isso, Sakura entrava na grande biblioteca onde nunca estivera antes. Suigetsu lhe falou que o tal livro ficava no último corredor num suporte especial. Sakura o encontrou, tirou o tampo de vidro que o cobria pegou uma das primeiras páginas, arrancou e ascendeu um fósforo, depois colocou a página sobre o restante do livro e tampou de volta. Limpou a tampa com um lenço para apagar quaisquer marcas de suas mãos e saiu correndo.

Ao chegar à biblioteca Karin foi pegar um livro no penúltimo corredor e sentiu um cheiro de fumaça. O seguiu e deu de cara com o livro ao qual Sasuke tinha mais apego emocional pegando fogo, ela tentou salvar, mas o que encontrou foram somente as cinzas.

"Sasuke-kun não pode descobrir." - pensou até que:

_Karin, o que está acontecendo? –perguntou Sasuke atrás de si.

_N- nada Sasuke-kun...

_Saia da frente. –disse desconfiado.

Ele teve que se aproximar e a empurrar. Ao ver o estado do que um dia foram páginas de um livro perdeu o chão. A recordação mais valiosa que tinha da mãe estava destruída.

_O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! –perguntou irritado.

_Nada, eu juro. Quando cheguei à biblioteca já estava assim. –respondeu com medo Karin.

_VOCÊ DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI!

_Suigetsu me chamou e...

_CHEGA! Pegue suas tralhas e vá embora agora!

_Mas Sasuke-kun...

_Mas nada! Fora daqui. –disse ríspido.

A ruiva saiu correndo com medo, rapidamente arrumou suas coisas, quando estava saindo deu de cara com Suigetsu e Sakura que sorriam:

_Vocês vão pagar caro por isso. –prometeu Karin.

_Já vai tarde! –Sakura disse.

_Meu sonho está se realizando nesse momento. –disse Suigetsu fingindo estar chorando.

Karin saiu do castelo com um ódio muito grande, principalmente de Sakura: "Ela me tirou de lá para ficar com o meu Sasuke-kun só pra ela, pois bem vai se arrepender de se pôr no caminho entre mim e meu amor." - dizia a si mesma.


	12. Desespero

Foi bom ver Karin sendo expulsa por Sasuke, mas ela não conseguia se sentir bem ali. Queria que ela própria tivesse sido enxotada daquele lugar.

Antes não fazia ideia, mas era feliz. Agora estava condenada a viver aquele pesadelo sabe-se lá até quando. Pelo menos não estava sozinha, tinha Suigetsu, mas sentia que ele lhe escondia muitos segredos sobre Sasuke e todo o mistério que envolvia aquele castelo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por a presença de alguém:

_Aqui está Sakura. O quadro que você me inspirou a pintar. –disse Sai.

Era uma linda pintura de estilo oriental. Tratava-se de um tipo de flor de cerejeira envolvida por outras menores.

_É... Muito bonita Sai-sama. –disse Sakura. Era um lindo quadro, mas se lembrara do que Sasuke lhe dissera e Sai não parecia ser mesmo muito confiável.

_E não é? Não poderia ter outro resultado sendo inspirado em alguém tão encantadora.

_... Eu preciso ir, com licença.

_Espere! –disse Sai entrando na frente da garota bloqueando o caminho.

_Sai-sama, por favor, me deixe passar. –disse Sakura com educação, mas por dentro estava nervosa com a ação do garoto.

_Não use "sama", por favor. Considere-me como um amigo, pelo menos por enquanto.

_Sakura, venha até a minha sala. –disse Sasuke.

Sai saiu da frente dela, mas não antes de lhe dar uma piscada. Ela estava tensa, será que Sasuke vira tudo e agora iria castigá-la? Espere um pouco desde quando tinha medo de Sasuke? As visões que ele lhe provocara aquela noite foram terríveis e o trato era algo sério, mas não eram motivos para estar daquele jeito.

Ela entrou devagar. Sasuke estava em pé, diante da mesa olhando para baixo, de perfil pra ela.

_Eu te disse para não dar atenção ao Sai. –disse num tom tranquilo sem olhá-la.

_Eu não estou... Ele que fica fazendo de tudo para tê-la. –falou Sakura. Estava tranquila, afinal não dera nenhum sinal a Sai de que estava interessada em qualquer coisa que o envolvesse.

_Pois o ignore mais ainda. –disse por fim.

_Certo. –disse se virando para sair.

_Espere. Venha até aqui.

Ela obedeceu. Ficou de frente a ele que a puxou pela cintura enquanto sua boca buscava a dela. Sakura já esperava que Sasuke a beijasse.

Sasuke interrompeu o beijo, mas mantendo sua boca a milímetros da dela:

_Corresponda.

E voltou a beijá-la. Sakura tentou se manter indiferente até que Sasuke colou seu corpo ainda mais no dela. Como que por reflexo ela levou os braços até o seu pescoço e pela primeira vez correspondeu ao beijo de verdade.

Só depois de ficarem sem ar é que se separaram.

_Pode ir agora. –disse Sasuke voltando a sua postura normal de sempre.

Dessa vez sim ela saiu do cômodo.

Sakura se sentia estranha. E se condenava mentalmente por ter feito exatamente o que Sasuke mandara. Com esses pensamentos acabou esbarrando em Suigetsu:

_Calma Sakura-chan. Tome cuidado por onde anda.

_Desculpe Suigetsu.

_O que foi?

_O que foi o quê?

_Parece estressada, mais com algo em seu olhar.

_Ficou louco? Desde quando você entende e observa esse tipo de detalhe.

_Não é a toa que sou um informante. Sou observador.

_E bem falador também não é? Acho que você está é sentindo falta da Karin.

_Eu?! Ela é que vá para onde o diabo a carregue!

A rosada sorriu.

Depois de um dia cansativo tudo que queria era tomar um banho e dormir, afinal sua cama não era tão desconfortável assim. Tomou um banho morno, mas relaxante e vestiu uma camisola fina branca que ia até os joelhos e tinha alças largas.

Estava arrumando a cama para se deitar quando sentiu alguém lhe abraçando por trás, pensou que era Sasuke e que ele só podia estar ficando louco, foi quando ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido:

_Você sumiu Sakura. –era Sai.

Agora assim Sakura levara um susto, deu uma cotovelada na barriga dele e foi até a porta. Tentou abrir, mas estava trancada.

_Sai abra essa porta e saia daqui agora! –mandou estressada.

_Ou o que? –perguntou provocativo.

_Eu vou... gritar e alguém vai me ouvir.

_Não seja burra, não tem ninguém nesse corredor neste horário, o que me dá tempo suficiente para fazer com você o que eu quiser. –disse por fim.

_O que você está planejando? –perguntou, agora sim estava apavorada, sabia o que ele quis dizer, mas seu cérebro estava ocupado demais procurando uma saída.

_Você já vai saber. –disse se aproximando com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto que para Sakura era nojento.

Com medo, foi recuando a cada passo que o garoto dava em sua direção, até bater suas costas contra a parede. Com uma mão ele segurou seu pescoço como se fosse a enforcar e com a outra suas pequenas mãos.

A tomou num beijo molhado e desesperado assim que pode Sakura deu uma mordida com força em sua língua. Sai se afastou na hora e ela novamente correu até a porta e começou a dar murros e a gritar por ajuda.

Agora sim ele havia perdido a paciência, ela estava batendo na porta de costas para ele, então Sai puxou-a pelos cabelos com força e a lançou sobre a cama. Depois se sentou encima para que ela não escapasse. Segurou seus pulsos á altura da cabeça e foi descendo pelo seu corpo lambendo e beijando.

Sakura gritava e choramingava. Quando achava que mais nada de ruim podia lhe acontecer passava por isso. Lamentava-se lutando para escapar.

Foi quando pensou que não adiantava mais, que não tinha como fugir que ouviu um estrondo vindo da porta, para depois vê-la voar em pedaços e Sasuke entrar no quarto com os olhos vermelhos, porém com desenhos diferentes, não eram mais pontinhos, parecia algum tipo de estrela estranha.

Sai institivamente saiu de cima de Sakura que pela primeira vez ficara aliviada ao ver Sasuke.

_Sasuke... –dizia Sai cuidadoso como se estivesse de frente á um leão em sua jaula.

Sasuke olhara para Sakura como se estivesse se certificando de que ela estava bem, para em seguida dizer:

_Eu já te avisei desde quando éramos crianças, para não mexer no que é meu. –disse com a raiva em sua voz.

_Eu só... –começou Sai.

Não deu tempo de terminar, pois foi tomado por chamas negras que o envolveram do nada. Sai gritava e se contorcia de dor. Sakura observava tudo àquilo abismada.

Depois de alguns segundos, Sasuke se aproximou do garoto que ainda gritava, mas bastante debilitado. Instintivamente as chamas foram diminuindo até se apagarem de vez.

_Espero que tenha aprendido a lição priminho querido. –disse irônico Sasuke.

Abaixou-se de costas a Sakura, perante a Sai. Depois foi como se o corpo dele estivesse sendo sugado por um buraco negro a uma outra dimensão para em seguida desaparecer por completo.

Sasuke se reergueu e se virou para a garota, seus olhos voltando ao ônix habitual. Sakura olhava tudo muito confusa.

O Uchiha se aproximou dela lentamente. Ela não se conteve, depois do horror que viveu Sasuke lhe parecia como um anjo salvador. Como num impulso se ajoelhou na cama o abraçando fortemente.

Ele não retribuiu, mas depois a aconchegou nos braços e a ergueu no colo.

Sakura foi levada a um quarto diferente, todo escuro, mas que mantinha certo luxo rústico.

Sasuke a deitou na enorme cama ao centro do quarto.

Sentou ao seu lado e se pôs a acariciar seus fios róseos até que Sakura caísse no sono.


	13. Atitudes Impensadas

Hyuga Neji chegou ao Reino dos Vulcões pela manhã, trazendo uma carroça de mercadorias.

_Quem é você? –perguntou um dos guardas dos portões.

_Estou substituindo o Nagashi, a mulher dele estava em trabalho de parto, um bebê prematuro. –respondeu Neji. Ele era o melhor espião do Reino dos Redemoinhos. Sendo do clã Hyuga, possuía assim como os outros membros uma espécie de visão de raio-x que chamavam de byakugan. Pertencia a família secundária, mas era mais valorizado do que sua prima Hinata Hyuga que pertencia ao ramo principal do clã. Dono de longos fios de cabelo castanho e uma pele clara que combinava com seus olhos perolados.

_É, não tinha como ele avisar que não viria mesmo. –disse o guarda concordando.

E assim o Hyuga adentrou o Reino atento para encontrar qualquer pista sobre o paradeiro de Sakura.

Sakura acordou, olhou envolta e não enxergou nada, estava tudo escuro. De repente imagens da noite anterior lhe vieram á memória: Sai, o jeito que ele a tocava, depois Sasuke, as chamas e os gritos, a agonia, o quarto diferente e o Uchiha ao seu lado.

Essas lembranças lhe atingiram e ela sentiu nojo de si mesma. Era como se precisasse de um banho, como se estivesse suja. Não queria voltar ao quarto onde tudo acontecera, foi quando ouviu passos no corredor, então foi para a porta e viu uma criada passando.

_Ei você! –Sakura chamou.

_Eu? –perguntou a garota assustada.

_Sim. Como se chama?

_Tenten.

_Certo, Tenten pode me fazer um favor?

_Claro.

_Tem um quarto com a porta toda arrebentada nesse corredor não tem? Entre lá e pegue algumas roupas no armário. Fique tranquila, não tem nada lá. –falou para tranquilizar a garota que estava com o medo estampado na face.

Tenten foi até lá e trouxe algumas roupas nas mãos.

_Muito obrigada Tenten, foi um prazer conhece-la. Se você ver Suigetsu por aí chame-o para mim.

A criada acenou e saiu rapidamente. Era o seu primeiro dia ali e não queria arrumar problemas, mesmo sabendo de todas as histórias sobre aquele castelo, não pôde recusar o emprego já que seus pais já estavam velhos e doentes, ela tinha que cuidar deles.

Pouco tempo depois:

_Uau! O que aconteceu aqui ontem! Cadê a Sakura-chan? –perguntou para o nada Suigetsu desesperado.

_Estou aqui Sui. –disse Sakura na porta de um quarto umas três portas ao lado.

_Sakura! O que você está fazendo no quarto do Uchiha?! –perguntou surpreso.

_Bem... Sabe Sai o primo de Sasuke que estava aqui como hóspede? –começou respirando fundo.

_O cara pálida? Sei sim.

_Ele invadiu o meu quarto ontem a noite e... me agarrou, me beijou... –disse com dificuldades.

_Ele o que?! Aquele desgraçado! Onde é que ele está? –disse nervoso.

_Não sei, Sasuke se encarregou dele, eu acho. Ele fez Sai desaparecer bem diante dos meus olhos. E depois ele me trouxe aqui, onde eu acabei dormindo. –disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas depois de relembrar tudo.

_Ei, não fique assim Sakura-chan. Você está protegida agora. –disse com a mão no ombro dela. Sakura não parecia querer ter contato físico com homem algum depois do que passara.

Neji entregou as mercadorias e localizou onde ficava o castelo principal. Também havia analisado e encontrado o guarda mais desleal e ganancioso, o qual depois de receber uma alta quantia em dinheiro concordou em ceder seu posto. As armaduras que os guardas usavam cobriam todo seu corpo, só deixava os olhos á mostra, precisaria ser cuidadoso, mas tirando isso era tudo mais simples do que ele havia imaginado.

Suigetsu dissera a Sasuke que Sakura estava traumatizada pelo ocorrido e que nesse momento ela estava na biblioteca procurando algo que desviasse sua mente daquelas tristes lembranças.

Sasuke mandara uma mensagem por meio de um pássaro para o irmão, Itachi. Ele precisava levar Sai dali, o qual estava em outra realidade sofrendo por seus atos e muito debilitado. Mas, além disso, precisava da companhia do irmão, seu melhor e mais confiável amigo.

Á tarde o outro Uchiha chegou.

Depois Sasuke explicou o que Sai havia feito e o trouxe de volta, para em seguida ser absorvido da mesma maneira por Itachi.

_Madara não gostará nada disso. –disse Itachi.

_Não me interessa o que ele vai pensar. –disse simplesmente.

_E por que tomou medidas tão extremas? O que Sai fez foi errado, mas você quase o matou.

_Ele sempre foi assim, um intrometido. Veio aqui sem ser chamado, você sabe que eu não suporto ele, ou melhor ninguém suporta.

Itachi não falou mais nada para não irritar o irmão, mas sabia que não era só essa a causa da ira de Sasuke.

_Você vai ficar? –perguntou Sasuke depois de um longo período de silêncio.

_Não posso, além do mais, Sai não resistiria.

E assim o mais velho se foi, confirmando ainda mais a dúvida que sentia, por que Sasuke estava agindo tão estranho?

_Sakura-sama, com licença. –era Juugo que entrava na biblioteca.

Sakura se ergueu na hora, mas viu Suigetsu junto dele, pelo menos não estaria sozinha se a segunda personalidade de Juugo viesse á tona. O problema era que estava se sentindo insegura e assustada em relação aos homens naquele momento.

_Por favor, peço que me desculpe. Eu não posso me controlar. Não queria ter colocado sua vida em risco. –pediu arrependido de joelhos.

_Não precisa ficar de joelhos Juugo, eu o desculpo. –disse o mais doce que pôde, o que não estava sendo fácil.

_Obrigado, tens um coração de ouro. Até mais.

_Até.

Juugo sabia do que havia acontecido, estava com muita pena da garota, mas decidiu que era melhor não demonstrar nada disso.

_Está melhor Sakura-chan? –perguntou em um tom leve Suigetsu.

_Não consigo tirar aquelas memórias horríveis da minha cabeça, preciso descansar. –disse abalada.

Sasuke entrou no quarto já á noite, permitira que Sakura ficasse ali enquanto ele iria para outro cômodo do grande castelo.

Ele foi puxar uma cortina que estava aberta, já que na sua presença todas ficavam fechadas. Foi quando ouviu uma doce voz:

_Sasuke...

Ele se virou e a encarou. Ela levantou da cama e ficou diante dele.

_O que é você? –disse tranquila.

Sasuke não respondeu.

_Como faz os pesadelos, as chamas negras e absorve pessoas assim?

_Isso não lhe diz respeito. –disse saindo da frente da garota.

_Tudo bem, não quero lhe estressar, além disso, temos um trato.

Vendo que Sasuke não demostrava nenhuma reação, continuou:

_Você me salvou de novo, e o que você ganha em troca?

Sasuke a analisava, estava... diferente, vazia e distante.

Então ela se aproximou novamente e pediu:

_Me beije onegai... –tomando os lábios do Uchiha com os seus.

Sasuke estranhou a atitude, já que sempre fora ele que a beijara. Não pensou mais, simplesmente atendeu ao pedido da garota.

Sakura também correspondia de maneira intensa à carícia, Sasuke havia sido o primeiro a lhe beijar e á força, mas ela não havia sentido por ele a repulsa que sentiu pelas atitudes de Sai. Pensou então que talvez só ele tiraria dela aquela dor e mal estar. Suas mãos eram frias, mas reconfortantes, então ela descobriu que precisava dele, que o queria.

Ela mesma abaixou as alças de sua camisola, ficando apenas com a calcinha.

O Uchiha a olhou de cima á baixo por um momento, ela devia estar louca, se oferecendo daquela maneira, mas não podia suprimir ao desejo que guardava dentro de si desde a primeira vez que beijou aquela boca rosada.

Ele a enlaçou ainda a beijando, e deitando delicadamente sob a cama, apesar de tudo ela estava traumatizada, tinha que ir devagar.

Cessou o beijo e retirou o, sobretudo e a camisa negra que usava para em seguida começar a distribuir beijos por toda a parte da pele branca e perfumada da garota abaixo de si. Sakura mantinha as mãos em seu cabelo, pescoço e costas, naquele momento não pensava em razões ou consequências queria livrar sua mente.

Sasuke parou sem seus seios enquanto os sugava lentamente e a rosada dava pequenos gemidos. Ele desceu até sua barriga esguia e percebeu que não aguentava mais, precisava tê-la naquele momento.

Desceu a última peça que havia sobrado a Sakura e aproveitava para beijar e apertar suas coxas. Livrou-se de suas calças também, se posicionou entre as pernas dela e a penetrou de uma vez.

Um grito foi ouvido, Sakura havia sentido uma dor aguda, incômoda e o sangue escorrendo entre suas pernas. O Uchiha ficou parado até perceber que ela já estava se recuperando e começou a se mover lentamente enquanto a beijava para desviar a atenção da dor.

Sakura já não sentia mais tanta dor então enlaçou suas pernas ao redor de Sasuke que entendeu que poderia ir mais adiante e assim o fez. Gritos femininos eram ouvidos, mas agora de puro prazer. Ao perceber que chegaria ao limite Sasuke disse com a voz mais rouca do que o normal:

_Diga o meu nome...

_Sasu...ke...Sasuke! –gemeu enquanto abria os olhos e via os olhos vermelhos com pontinhos pretos de Sasuke.

Em seguida o Uchiha despejou-se dentro dela. Sakura estava fora de si, mas não o suficiente para ouvir o que ele dizia:

_Agora você é só minha...


	14. Lembranças que Atormentam

Sakura dormiu rapidamente abraçada ao corpo forte ao seu lado. Sentia como se tivesse feito uma lavagem cerebral, as lembranças não a atormentavam mais, ela nem pensava no ocorrido.

Sasuke ficara ali por mais um tempo, até ter certeza de que a rosada havia caído no sono. Não esperava aquelas reações dela, justo a única garota que teve coragem de enfrentá-lo e pela qual ele tinha ódio. Ódio por ela não reconhecê-lo e teme-lo como todo o resto e acima de tudo ódio por fazê-lo desejá-la.

Desvencilhou-se do abraço que o envolvia, a noite havia sido ótima, mas ele não podia alimentar esse tipo de relação com uma prisioneira. Retirou-se, mas não antes de olhar para aquela criatura delicada sob a cama uma última vez.

A Haruno acordou bem naquela manhã. Olhou em volta e momentos da noite anterior lhe atingiram enquanto sentia o cheiro masculino em sua pele. Corou ao lembrar de que de certa forma ela mesma começara tudo, onde estava com a cabeça? Mas de fato havia a algo em Uchiha Sasuke que a intrigava que a incitava a fazer coisas que geralmente não faria. Algo mais além de seu físico invejável, além de seus traços faciais perfeitos próprios de um deus e de sua voz grave e sedutora.

Como assim? Desde quando ficara tão fascinada pelo Uchiha? Realmente havia algo de errado com aquele castelo, estava perdendo sua sanidade! Sentindo-se atraída daquela maneira por seu sequestrador, já que ele a mantia presa.

Tomou um longo banho na suíte do quarto e vestiu uma das roupas que Tenten havia lhe trazido no dia anterior. Pouco depois, Suigetsu apareceu por lá:

_Nossa! Que sorriso é esse? –perguntou intrigado.

_Não sei do que está falando Suigetsu! –disse irritada.

_Sei...

_E a moça que começou a trabalhar aqui, quem é? –perguntou mudando de assunto.

_Tenten? É uma garota simples, uma camponesa que aceitou trabalhar aqui para poder cuidar dos pais doentes.

_Que ótimo, será bom ter uma amiga.

_E quanto a mim? –perguntou indignado.

_Você é um amigo, há coisas que só falamos para outras garotas.

_Que tipo de coisas? –perguntou Suigetsu interessado.

_Isso não convém a você! Agora vamos, quero sair um pouco daqui.

_Olá Tenten. –disse Sakura com um sorriso simpático.

_Bom dia Sakura-sama.

_Não quero que me chame assim, sou praticamente uma criada aqui dentro também.

_Certo. –concordou a de cabelos castanhos.

_Deixe o almoço por minha conta, está bem?

_Claro. Com licença, tenho que limpar umas pratarias...

_Tudo bem.

No meio do caminho, Tenten se assustou ao ver um guarda andando pela aquela área, ele também se pareceu surpreso.

_Precisa de algo? –perguntou a garota gentilmente.

_Preciso dar algumas informações ao Sasuke. Você sabe onde ele está agora? –perguntou o mais natural que pode.

_Ele está em sua sala, sempre fica lá o dia inteiro, não sabes disso?

_Sou novo aqui, estou substituindo um guarda que foi acompanhar o nascimento de seu filho.

_Ah... Pois bem, a sala fica no último andar ao fim do corredor. E a propósito, meu nome é Tenten.

_Obrigado pela ajuda Tenten-chan. –agradeceu se retirando.

"Nem disse o seu nome, que mal educado" - pensou Tenten a respeito daquele guarda.

Suigetsu havia ido resolver algumas pendencias no centro do Reino, depois de Sakura lhe assegurar que não haveria problemas e que ela mesma levaria a refeição ao Uchiha. Suigetsu concordou, mas ele não era idiota. Era perceptivo e sentia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa entre ela e Sasuke, mas preferiu não intervir.

Sakura caprichou e fez um de seus pratos favoritos, preparou um prato e foi levá-lo a Sasuke. Ao chegar, deu leve batidas na porta e não ouviu resposta alguma, aprendera que o silêncio era a autorização para que as pessoas entrassem em seu recinto.

Serviu a mesa adequadamente. Sasuke encarou-a por um breve momento, ao perceber que ela lhe encarava também desviou o olhar.

_O que está esperando? Pode sair agora. –disse seco.

Ela estranhou o tom, principalmente depois da noite que tiveram juntos, mas resolveu fazer o que ele dissera.

_Quanto ao que ocorreu ontem á noite, não vai mais se repetir. Você me usou para curar seu trauma e eu a usei como um mero objeto.

Aquelas palavras lhe afetaram como uma facada pelas costas.

_Como assim? Não significou nada... Você foi o meu primeiro –começou Sakura magoada.

_Fez isso porque Sai quase foi o primeiro, sentiu nojo dele pela forma como a abordou e decidiu que qualquer um seria melhor que ele. –falou tranquilamente.

_Isso não... Como pode ser tão frio? Como eu pude ser tão imbecil?! –falou começando a chorar.

_Eu disse desde o início que você era uma garota estúpida.

Cansada e se sentindo humilhada deu ás costas e saiu batendo a porta com força. Chegou ao seu quarto, ou melhor, ao quarto dele. Irritada começou a rasgar lençóis e travesseiros, a derrubar os móveis e atirar tudo o que via pela frente na parede. Agora não restavam mais dúvidas: estava apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke.

A noite chegou e Sasuke estava cansado, há dias não dormia de fato, não resistiu à cama em seu novo quarto.

"_Sasuke havia ficado o dia inteiro ao lado do irmão, que treinava suas habilidades samurais. Ele odiava aquilo, quando queria brincar com o irmão e ele só enrolava ou se preocupava apenas com seus afazeres. Já era inicio da noite quando voltaram pra casa, provavelmente levariam uma bronca da mãe por chegarem tarde. Á distância puderam ver um movimento estranho, parecia... um monstro gigantesco. Os dois irmãos se entreolharam e correram em direção a sua casa. Ao chegaram próximos puderam ver: era uma espécie de raposa gigante, havia também soldados desconhecidos deveriam ser de outro exército. O cheiro de sangue predominava e eles viram vários corpos de pessoas conhecidas estirados ao chão. No meio do que se transformara um campo de batalha viram seu pai com o corpo da esposa entre os braços. Ele olhou emocionado e esperançoso para os filhos para em seguida ser pisoteado pela grande raposa. Foram encurralados pelos inimigos, Kakashi apareceu e acabou com eles ali mesmo, atrás dele estavam Madara e Sai: _Venham! –disse o velho. Acompanharam o patriarca da família que os levaram para um esconderijo subterrâneo no meio da floresta. Cessado os ataques, enquanto se escondiam, Sasuke chorava sem parar, havia perdido tudo o que tinha..."_

Acordou assustado e suado, volta e meia tinha esse sonho, relembrando da maldita noite em que seu mundo se desfez bem diante de seus olhos.

"Eles vão pagar, Sakura e todos que entrarem em meu caminho" –dizia a si mesmo em meio a escuridão.


	15. Baixando a Guarda

_Nossa! O que aconteceu aqui? Passou um furacão e eu nem percebi? –perguntou Suigetsu surpreso ao ver o estado em que o quarto agora de Sakura se encontrava.

_Não faça brincadeiras hoje Suigetsu! –disse Sakura alterada, com uma cara de quem havia matado mil homens.

_Já vi que o Uchiha fez alguma burrada, né? Vocês estavam se dando tão bem ultimamente. –disse irônico.

_Não ouse falar daquele cretino em minha presença! E nós nunca nos demos bem e você sabe disso.

_Você vai me matar se eu te perguntar o que ele fez? –falou receoso o garoto de olhos estranhamente lilases.

_Sim!

_Ótimo, então não quero nem saber.

_Para sua saúde é melhor mesmo. –dizia a garota como uma psicopata.

Sakura ainda tinha que cozinhar para Sasuke, mas sua vontade era de encher a comida de veneno, que nem Kabuto havia feito, aliás, se ela soubesse teria o deixado lá pra morrer, de qualquer forma, ele estava vivo e ela não tinha acesso a nenhuma substância nociva. Conversava na cozinha com Tenten:

_Preciso desabafar, mas eu não posso contar esse tipo de coisa para Suigetsu, pois ele não me entenderia. Posso confiar em você Tenten?

_Claro Sakura.

_Eu sou do Reino das Cachoeiras, aliás, a única herdeira, iria ser forçada a me casar com um homem totalmente esquisito e nojento que vive cercado de insetos. –falava quase sem respirar enquanto a outra fazia uma expressão de nojo ao ouvir sobre os insetos. –Então eu fugi com a ajuda de dois estranhos. Eles eram desse Reino e pretendiam me usar como refém, consegui escapar deles, mas acabei vindo parar nesse lugar. Aqui me tornei uma criada contra a minha vontade ficando presa nesse castelo. Depois de brigar com o desprezível do Uchiha e de posteriormente salvar a vida dele mesmo tendo levado um tapa na cara do mesmo. Daí conheci Juugo, o bipolar. Ele me atacou e foi à vez de Sasuke salvar-me, aliás, me salvou duas vezes e em troca me roubou um beijo. Meus amigos vieram me salvar e o Uchiha mentiu para eles, os quais nem sequer conseguiram entrar no Reino. Eu descobri e fiquei furiosa, decidi que já era hora de dar o fora daqui. Com a ajuda de Suigetsu saí do castelo, mas Sasuke me encontrou e me propôs um trato, no qual eu teria que ser mais respeitosa com ele e obedecê-lo. Um primo louco de Sasuke veio passar uns dias aqui, ele quase me violentou e mais uma vez fui salva pelo Uchiha. Acontece que aquilo me afetou bastante, eu fiquei traumatizada. Tive a infeliz atitude de me jogar pra cima dele e consequentemente acabamos... dormindo juntos, se é que me entende. –disse essa última parte corada, enquanto a morena a olhava com os olhos arregalados. –Ontem fui servi-lo a refeição e ele me tratou como um lixo, dizendo que só havia me usado e que eu era uma estúpida, adjetivo pelo qual ele sempre me chamou desde que entrei aqui. E agora a vontade que tenho é de estrangulá-lo, já que percebi que eu estou apaixonada por aquele infeliz. –disse por fim para em seguida respirar fundo.

_É uma história e tanto, eu queria muito poder ajudar ou lhe dizer algo reconfortante, mas até as palavras me faltam.

_Não se preocupe, só de me ouvir já me ajudou muito e não diga nada a Suigetsu.

_Pode deixar, seu segredo está bem guardado.

A manhã havia passado voando, Suigetsu informara a Sasuke o estado em que o quarto que Sakura estava ficara e o questionara se sabia de alguma coisa. O Uchiha negou, mesmo sabendo que ele era a causa da irritação dela.

Já estava de noite, o dia fora calmo e silencioso, mas certo Uchiha estava inquieto, ria internamente ao imaginar Sakura nervosa ao ponto de quebrar todo o quarto. E pensou que não seria ruim ir vê-la para deixá-la ainda mais nervosa: havia uma parte dele que se sentia totalmente satisfeita ao vê-la nervosa ou com medo do mesmo.

Depois de cumprir seus afazeres, com a ajuda de Tenten arrumou todo o quarto que agora estava mais vazio, já que muitos móveis tiveram que ser descartados. Era incrível como depois de ter contado tudo a Tenten ela havia extraído um pouco daquela raiva toda.

Tomou um longo banho, se enrolou em uma toalha branca enquanto secava seus fios rosa que iam até a cintura com outra. Parou na porta do banheiro ao ver Sasuke deitado relaxadamente sobre a cama. Ele a viu e a mesma pode acompanhar seus olhos que a miravam de cima á baixo.

_O que faz aqui? –perguntou com a voz firme.

_Vim conferir de perto o estrago que fez em meu quarto. –respondeu tranquilamente enquanto se sentava na cama.

_Pois já pode sair, ou se está com saudades do "seu" quarto, me arrume outro, ou melhor, ainda: mande-me embora daqui de uma vez. –disse sem vacilar.

Sasuke levantou e foi em direção a ela. Sakura assustada recuou, procurando manter-se o mais longe possível dele. Mas por que toda vez que ela fazia isso a mesma coisa acontecia? Acabava dando de costas com a parede, talvez porque as paredes são sólidas e não saem do lugar quando um louco vem em sua direção. Parando de pensar nessas situações, se preocupou primeiramente em segurar a toalha firmemente enquanto ficava frente a frente com o Uchiha.

_A única coisa deste quarto ao qual tenho saudades é do seu cheiro. –disse sussurrando no ouvido da rosada, se deliciando com as reações dela.

Em seguida, começou a espalhar beijos por seu pescoço e colo. Sakura tinha que reagir, não podia ceder nem cometer o mesmo erro novamente.

_Pare já com isso! –disse o empurrando com cuidado para que a toalha não caísse. _Eu não te usei? Não fui um objeto para você? Você me garantiu que não aconteceria mais nada entre nós, portanto fique longe de mim. –disse segura do que dizia.

_Se esqueceu do nosso trato. Você tem que me obedecer, ou seja, fazer tudo que eu quiser e nesse momento... eu quero você. –disse enquanto a jogava na cama, fazendo consequentemente que a toalhase desenrolasse deixando Sakura totalmente nua.

Ela ai levantar, mas ele foi mais rápido segurando seus braços e prendendo suas pernas com suas próprias.

_Me solte, por favor, não faça isso. –resolveu partir para a educação.

_Eu sei que você quer isso mais do que eu.

_Isso não –foi calada com um beijo voraz.

Sasuke explorava todas as partes daquele corpo com suas mãos, boca e língua enquanto experimentava mais da textura da pele extremamente macia.

Sakura tentava ser forte, mas não tinha como. Sasuke era uma tentação em forma de homem e mesmo sabendo que não a merecia, não conseguia resistir a ele. Até que de repente ele parou e tirava as próprias roupas.

A rosada pode admirar mais aquele corpo, até que sua rouca voz a despertou:

_Chegue mais perto.

Ela não se moveu, sem paciência a puxou. Pegou suas mãos pequenas e pôs sobre seu membro já ereto. Sakura surpreendeu-se, o que ele pretendia afinal?

_Não seja ingênua. –disse enquanto com as próprias mãos fazia com que a garota o tocasse.

_Agora o chupe.

_O que?

_Você entendeu e não me faça perder a paciência! –disse enquanto seus olhos se tornavam dois rubis com pontinhos pretos.

Com medo do que aqueles olhos poderiam lhe causar resolveu que seria melhor obedecê-lo mesmo não tendo a mínima ideia do que teria que fazer. Colocou-se entre as pernas do mesmo tocou-lhe delicadamente e levou sua boca até ele, começou a beijar-lhe, não sabia se era isso, os instintos estavam a guiando. Pareceu surtir efeito, pois Sasuke aperou ainda mais seus cabelos. Resolveu então experimentá-lo, lambendo toda a sua extensão, o que provocou roucos gemidos do Uchiha. Agora sim, introduziu lhe á boca, Sasuke a empurrava ainda mais para ele, fazendo assim movimentos de vai e vem.

Um gemido mais alto foi ouvido do garoto e em seguida um líquido quente tomou conta de sua boca, sem outra saída engolira.

Sasuke a agarrou e a deitou de bruços na cama. Antes mesmo de se dar conta de qualquer coisa já estava sendo invadida por Sasuke. Ele a penetrava com força e num ritmo alucinante. Sakura não podia segurar os gemidos que lhe viam diante das sensações que lhe tomavam.

Depois de algum tempo, Sasuke despencou sobre ela, a apertando em seus braços enquanto dizia em seu ouvido:

_Você não pode esconder o que é mais forte que você.


	16. Ajuda

Sasuke acordara, já deveria ser de manhã. Tentou levantar, mas sentiu algo o segurando: era Sakura. Mais uma vez não fora forte o suficiente e por impulso a tomou novamente. Não sabia exatamente o que, mas alguma coisa naquela garota o atraía, o fazia perder o impecável controle que tinha sobre si mesmo.

Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-la e mais uma vez assim como anteriormente a deixou lá deitada sozinha.

Neji ainda não havia descoberto nada, nem sequer havia se encontrado com o Uchiha, o que seria melhor já que ele poderia descobri-lo. Só tinha mais alguns dias até que sua desculpa se expirasse, os guardas não sabiam nada da vida um do outro, provavelmente nem se falavam já que nenhum reparou nem se mostrou desconfiado sobre ele ser ou não o colega ambicioso ao qual estavam acostumados. Era impressionante como ninguém havia se infiltrado lá antes. O fato é que ainda não tinha cumprido sua missão, não havia encontrado nenhum sinal de que Sakura estivesse ali, embora sentisse que havia algo errado dentro daquele castelo.

Resolveu entrar lá dentro para ver se descobriria algo, estava praticamente de madrugada, os primeiros raios de Sol nem começaram a aparecer. Andando por um dos halls de entrada deu de cara com Tenten, a criada que conhecera outro dia.

_Precisa de algo? -perguntou espantada, mas reconhecendo o guarda que nem sabia o nome por causa de seus olhos perolados.

_Eu vim buscar algum tipo de curativo para o meu parceiro de vigilância que se feriu acidentalmente. –respondeu a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente.

_Puxa, mas o que aconteceu? –perguntou preocupada.

_Ele caiu sobre a própria espada, um acidente tolo, mas que lhe provocou um pequeno corte na perna.

_Se quiser deixa que eu vou lá fazer o curativo. –disse prestativa.

_Não precisa se incomodar. A propósito, o que faz de pé à uma hora dessas? –falou querendo mudar o rumo da conversa.

_Eu levantei mais cedo para que pudesse preparar um café especial e um banho de rainha a Sakura. Estava tão irritada. –falou tranquilamente.

_Você disse Sakura? –perguntou desconfiado.

_Sim.

_Uma de cabelos rosa e olhos verdes? Você sabe se ela é do Reino das Cachoeiras?

_Sim, ela é de lá mesmo.

Neji só a puxou pelo braço para fora do castelo, em um canto mais reservado sem que ninguém visse.

_Escute: eu sou um agente do Reino dos Redemoinhos, estão todos mobilizados para encontrar Sakura já que ela pode estar na mão de inimigos. Vim para encontra-la e resgata-la. Você sabe se ela está sofrendo algum tipo de violência ou maus tratos?

_Não... Só se você considerar cozinhar algo torturante.

_Como assim?

_Foi ideia de uma garota chata que ficava aqui, ela propôs que Sakura além de presa aqui dentro ainda se tornasse uma criada, o Sasuke nem se manifestou. Mas apesar de tudo ela não sofreu nada disso não, até tentou fugir uma vez, mas foi encontrada por Sasuke que só avisou que seria a primeira e última vez. Ela não está nem um pouco ferida.

_Menos mal, mas mesmo assim está sendo mantida como prisioneira. Você disse que ela estava irritada. Por quê?

_Ela estava irritada com Suigetsu, o informante. Eles são amigos, mas ele vice brincando com ela. –preferiu não dizer os reais motivos.

_Certo. Posso tirá-la daqui. Tenten-chan você pode informa-la?

_Claro! – Tenten pensou que seria o melhor a fazer por Sakura, assim ela ficaria livre de uma vez por todas de Sasuke.

Neji explicou o que tinha em mente, elogiou a criada dizendo que ela tinha um bom coração e agradeceu pela ajuda.

_Mas é... Como se chama mesmo?

_Hyuga Neji.

_Neji-san, não posso me arriscar a perder meu emprego, meus pais dependem dele e eu quero mesmo ajudar.

_Fique tranquila, você será só a mediadora entre nós. Só tome cuidado para que esse Suigetsu não desconfie de nada. –lhe garantiu.

_Combinado então.

Sakura acordou se espreguiçando, não acreditava que mais uma vez ele havia a deixado. E acreditava menos ainda que não fora capaz de evitar, de resistir a ele.

Com esses pensamentos, ouviu as batidas na porta:

_Com licença, Sakura.

_Pode entrar, Tenten. Você não vai acreditar que aquele cachorro me agarrou de novo, e o pior é que eu não me segurei também. –dizia indignada.

_Sakura, preciso que me responda: quer mesmo sair daqui? –falou séria.

_Claro que sim né!

_Então escute: Neji é um agente do Reino dos Redemoinhos enviado para te resgatar. Ele está infiltrado como guarda. Vocês devem agir o mais rápido possível, de preferência hoje á noite. Ele vai dar um jeito de apagar o guarda que fica vigiando com ele. Você vai colocar um sonífero no jantar do Uchiha, só para o caso dele não te encontrar de novo. Se for preciso, faremos isso com Suigetsu e supostamente comigo, para não dar na cara. Então, vocês iram sair daqui correndo, para em seguida pegar uma carroça. Ele sairá daqui como entrou, disfarçado como um mercador enquanto você ficará escondida.

_É faz sentido, mas não quero que se prejudique por minha culpa ouviu?

_Não acontecerá nada, eu espero. Quero que tenha sua liberdade e que volte para seus amigos.

_Pena que para isso, vou ter que deixar dois aqui. Obrigada Tenten, você é uma garota de ouro.

Durante o dia nada aconteceu, Sasuke não procurou Sakura. Á tarde Tenten entregou discretamente o sonífero que Neji havia lhe dado para que Sakura colocasse na comida. E assim ela fez. Como era incolor, não tinha cheiro nem gosto não iriam perceber.

Já estava á noite, Suigetsu havia desmaiado. Entrou no quarto de Sasuke que dormia como um anjo, encostou seus lábios nos dele uma última vez e saiu. Tenten se despediu com lágrimas nos olhos. Depois comeu a refeição para em seguida cair no sono profundo, não arriscaria perder o que garantia seu sustento e o de seus pais.

_Está pronta? –perguntou Neji ajudando Sakura a subir na parte de trás da carroça para em seguida a cobrir com uma lona de pano.

_Sim. –falou decidida, pelo menos já havia saído do castelo.

Ao chegar aos portões o Hyuga acenou para o guarda e se retirou. Cumprira seu dever e agora era só o tempo de retornarem para o Reino das Cachoeiras.


	17. Retorno

Uchiha Sasuke acordara sentindo tudo girar e uma constante dor latejante em sua cabeça. Havia dormido ali, sobre o tapete no chão. Lembrava-se de ter jantado, uma massa com um tipo de molho que só ela sabia fazer: Sakura. Depois de terminar sua refeição, levantou-se e começou a sentir tonturas até perder a consciência. Algo estava estranho, ele jamais apagaria assim do nada, não sem sentir outros sintomas ou saber que tinha alguma doença.

Esse sentimento começou a atordoar lhe. Assim que pode mesmo ainda se sentindo enjoado, pôs-se de pé. Parou no quarto agora ocupado por Sakura: nada, estava vazio e arrumado. Por mais que as roupas ainda estivessem ali aquilo aumentou ainda mais suas suspeitas, ela poderia ter levantado mais cedo, afinal, ele não fazia ideia de que horas poderiam ser. Ao passar por um dos corredores encontrara Suigetsu esparramado e totalmente inconsciente. Sasuke pegou um vaso que tinha naquele corredor e despejara o pouco de água que continha sobre o garoto, que se assustou como se estivesse se afogando.

_Suigetsu! Acorde. –ordenou o Uchiha.

_Hã? O que aconteceu? –perguntou perdido.

_É o que quero que me responda: o que aconteceu, por que estava aí desmaiado no chão dessa forma?

_Eu não sei... me lembro de ter comido o delicioso jantar de Sakura-chan. Senti-me tonto e devo ter caído por aqui mesmo... –disse tentando se lembrar de mais alguma coisa.

_Era o que eu temia. –disse o Uchiha já dando passos largos pelo longo corredor.

_O que? O que aconteceu Sasuke? –perguntou curioso o seguindo.

Sasuke temia que alguém tivesse se infiltrado, envenenado a todos com algum tipo de substância interceptável até mesmo a Sakura e a tivesse levado desacordada. Mas, no entanto ele e Suigetsu desmaiaram depois de ter comido a refeição que ela própria preparou e o que viu na cozinha confirmou ainda mais sua hipótese. Uma criada, que ele não sabia o nome dormia profundamente sobre a mesa com um prato da mesma refeição ao lado. Sakura havia envenenado todos eles e á essas alturas já deveria estar longe.

Distante dali, Sakura era recebida com uma festa por todos do Reino, a flor havia retornado á casa. Ela se sentiu iluminada por ter um povo como aquele e por perceber que não fora só ela que sentiu saudades por mais que aquelas pessoas nem a conhecessem de verdade.

Ao chegarem no castelo principal, saltou da carroça antes mesmo dela parar ao todo. Tudo isso para dar um abraço mais aguardado e mais esperado em sua querida mãe do coração: Tsunade. Elas choravam enquanto diziam o quanto se amavam e sentiram saudades uma da outra:

_Nem acredito! Minha princesa finalmente retornou! Nem imagina o quanto rezei, o quanto pedi para que esse dia chegasse.

_Eu também senti muito a sua falta, das suas broncas, lições de moral e claro da sua companhia e carinho. –dizia Sakura sincera com os olhos marejados em lágrimas.

_Mas, você está bem? Onde estava? Te machucaram? –perguntou preocupada.

_Estou... Estava no Reino dos Vulcões, presa no castelo principal, não me algemaram nem me agrediram, mas fui obrigada a ser a cozinheira e impedida de ver a luz do Sol. –disse mentindo um pouco, havia sido agredida e insultada por Sasuke, mas ela não precisava colocar mais lenha nessa fogueira.

_Que terrível Sakura querida...

_Mas o que importa é que estou inteira e agora que estou em casa me sinto ótima.

_SAKURA-CHAN! –berrou o loiro do qual ela se lembrava muito bem.

Ela correu na direção dele que lhe estendeu os braços e a ergueu girando-a no ar.

_Que saudades de você e eu nuca pensei que diria isso, mas dos seus berros também. –disse emocionada e feliz por reencontrar seu querido amigo, mas que lhe trouxe um pouco de tristeza por lembrar-se de Suigetsu.

_Me desculpe Sakura-chan, eu nunca devia ter permitido que você fizesse uma loucura daquelas, devia ter ido te procurar logo, eu devi- foi interrompido.

_Calma Naruto, você não tem culpa de nada. Sou a única culpada e sabe muito bem que até mesmo você não seria capaz de me impedir.

_Agora a nossa amada flor da juventude está de volta ao seu jardim! Saúdem Sakura-sama. –exclamou Gai no tom de sempre.

E assim correu aquele dia, foi servido um banquete para todo o Reino e Sakura pode se sentir em casa depois de um longo período.

_Sasuke! Tenho informações urgentes: Sakura-chan voltou ao Reino das Cachoeiras.

O Uchiha cerrou os dentes, apertou o punho e deu um murro na mesa de madeira que foi rachada ao meio.

_Alguém a ajudou! Passe uma lista de todos os guardas que estavam aqui até o turno dessa manhã e um relatório de todos os que entraram e saíram do Reino entre ontem á noite e durante a madrugada. –ordenou com o stress nítido em sua voz.

Sakura havia festejado e celebrado seu retorno, mas sentia um vazio dentro de si e não se referia á falta de Suigetsu e Tenten, também sentia saudades deles, queria poder trazê-los junto consigo, afinal, deixar amigos nunca foi uma tarefa fácil.

Porém não era só deles que tinha saudades, já havia descoberto e aceitado que estava apaixonada por Sasuke, mas não sabia que a distância dele a afetaria tanto. Não podia se dominada por isso, afinal, quem era ele? Um egoísta, rude e insensível que era capaz de passar por cima de tudo e todos para conseguir o queria, até mesmo da vontade e imposição dos outros. Tinha que parar de pensar nele, assim logo o esqueceria, pelo menos é o que esperava.

Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela entrada de alguém no quarto, era Tsunade.

_O que foi querida, nem parece estar feliz de ter voltado pra casa.

_Não é isso, eu só estava aqui pensando: arrisquei-me, passei todo esse tempo longe e ainda terei que me casar com aquele mala do Shino, não valeu de nada no fim.

_A verdade não é bem assim. Durante seu sumiço pudemos perceber o quanto ele estava indiferente com o seu sumiço, nem parecia que a noiva dele havia desaparecido. Numa conversa que tive com Gai concordamos que ele não era mesmo a melhor escolha pra você e seu pai que me desculpe onde quer que ele esteja, mas não podíamos entregar a sua vida nas mãos de alguém que se preocupa mais com baratas do que com a própria noiva.

_Eca baratas! Obrigada Tsunade, por perceber á tempo o quanto essa ideia era maluca. Eu avisei desde o início, mas vocês não me ouviram! –disse com um olhar de superior.

_Pois é! Vou começar a dar mais ouvidos aos seus avisos desesperados.

_Bom mesmo. –disse em tom de brincadeira.

Elas se encararam por um tempo até Sakura quebrar o silêncio novamente:

_Não quero me afastar de novo. –séria, mas com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas enquanto abraçava Tsunade novamente.


	18. Descoberta

_Como um estrangeiro conseguiu se infiltrar aqui com tanta facilidade? Como um mercador! Vocês são todos uns imbecis retardados que não conseguem diferenciar nem quem faz parte do exército ou não! –bronqueava Sasuke com os soldados do Reino. Ele havia constatado a entrada de um mercador diferente e ainda descobriu que alguém estava se passando por um deles.

_Homens! Vocês desobedeceram a uma das regras mais importantes baixando a guarda e recebendo o inimigo de braços abertos, como punição ficarão sem ir pra casa e sem alimento durante três dias. Deveriam ainda agradecer, pois poderão sobreviver de água. –dizia Juugo autoritário ao notar o olhar que recebera dos homens á sua frente. Ele não concordava com essa medida, mas tinha que fazer algo a esse respeito sem contar que se fossem punidos por Sasuke o castigo seria bem pior.

Sasuke estava muito alterado: "não podia ter me apegado, não podia ter me acostumado com a presença dela aqui, deveria ter agido antes... Mas não adianta mais ela deve estar rindo da minha cara agora mesmo, mas não pense que ficará assim, como ela ousa jogar um truque barato desses pra cima de mim? E como eu pude cair? Tudo bem que há substâncias usadas até por assassinos: são incolores e sem sabor, assim como as que Kabuto usou anteriormente, e ele fora burro o bastante para ser pego de novo. Não podia ter confiado nela, esquecido que antes de qualquer coisa ela era uma prisioneira."

_Pedi que viesse aqui para dar um depoimento Sakura-sama. –disse Gai.

_Certo. Responderei a tudo que me perguntar.

_Excelente. Então, vamos começar: você viu ou teve algum contato com Sasuke Uchiha durante o período de seu confinamento?

_Só o vi uma vez... Naquela noite eu fugi dos sequestradores e fui parar coincidentemente naquele lugar. Os guardas me levaram até ele, porém, ficou escondido no escuro da sala e perguntou sobre mim, eu disse meu nome, mas não que era herdeira do Reino, então o Uchiha decretou que eu não sairia dali porque como as lendas sobre aquele lugar diziam, ninguém que entrava lá saia.

_Então você acredita que ele não conhecia suas origens?

_Ele não me questionou mais, mas no fundo eu sabia que ele devia ter uma ideia de quem eu era.

_Viu algum outro Uchiha por lá?

_Uma vez, estava arrumando um dos cômodos quando vi uns quatro homens estranhos passarem por lá, mais tarde um dos empregados confirmou que eram os parentes de Sasuke. Almoçaram lá e á tarde foram embora. Nunca mais os vi, nem me lembro direito de suas feições. –disse Sakura que se lembrava deles só não queria se forçar a lembrar de Sai.

_Sofreu algum tipo de insulto por parte do Uchiha ou de um dos empregados? –perguntou Gai concentrado no questionário.

_Como disse nunca vi Sasuke pessoalmente fora das sombras, Suigetsu e Tenten, dois empregados foram muito amigáveis comigo e eram bem diferentes da imagem que aquele lugar transmitia, Juugo era o chefe do exército só esteve lá duas vezes e se mostrara ser um cavaleiro. Não tive muito contato com o médico, Kabuto, ele foi embora pouco depois de eu ter chegado, parece que estava envenenando Sasuke, foi castigado por ele e não sei mais o que lhe aconteceu. Tinha também uma garota chata chamada Karin, ela sim implicava comigo, vivia me insultando, mas eu rebatia, descobri mais tarde que fora ela que indicara que eu fosse tratada como uma criada. Só que Suigetsu e eu demos uma lição nela e Sasuke a expulsou também. –desabafou contando o principal, mas escondendo muitos fatos.

_Entendo. Bom, agora só nos resta decidir o que faremos com aquele Uchiha.

_Não estão pensando em partir para a luta, estão? Ele não me fez mal e nem sabia sobre o meu sequestro. –falou Sakura apreensiva.

_Pode até ser, mas ele mentiu para nós quando fomos á sua procura. Ás vezes a melhor defensiva é a ofensiva, talvez seja melhor agirmos antes que eles ajam primeiro.

_Entendi... Posso me retirar agora?

_Claro Sakura-sama.

Sakura saiu de lá como se um peso estivesse sob suas costas, não queria que eles tomassem nenhuma providência, e se invadissem e machucassem Tenten e Suigetsu? A quem estava querendo enganar? Estava preocupada era com ele: Sasuke.

Dois meses se passaram e nada. Para o alívio de Sakura Gai não deu ordem para invadir o Reino dos Vulcões, mas reforçou a segurança, principalmente sob ela que poderia ser alvo de um novo sequestro.

_Está bem querida? Estás tão pálida. –perguntou preocupada Tsunade.

_Estou sim, não se preocupe Tsunade.

_O que foi? Desde que voltou daquele maldito Reino está estranha, distante... Por acaso preferiria estar lá? –Tsunade perguntou olhando bem nos olhos da garota, sabia desvendar-lhe a alma assim, com esse dom que todas as mães de verdade têm.

_Claro que não Tsunade, não diga besteiras! –disse Sakura se levantando da cama que estava sentada para desviar do olhar interrogativo dela.

Ao levantar-se sentiu uma tonteira e logo suas vistas se escureceram.

_SAKURA-SAMA! –gritou Tsunade enquanto corria para a garota inconsciente sob o chão.

Quando acordou estava deitada em sua cama, os olhares de Tsunade e alguns criados pra ela.

_Se sente melhor querida?

_Sim...

_Estás fraca, precisa se alimentar. –disse cuidadosa levando um prato de sopa a ela.

Naquele momento Sakura levantou e correu até a suíte. Ouviram o som da ânsia de vômito.

Alguns minutos depois reapareceu na porta, abatida e pálida.

_Podem se retirar. Deixem que eu cuido dela. –pediu Tsunade ao resto dos empregados.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio ela começou:

_Sente-se aqui Sakura. –seu tom era sério.

A garota obedeceu.

_O que está acontecendo? Esse desmaio, enjoo, seu ciclo está atrasado. E eu sei que alguma aconteceu enquanto esteve naquele castelo, te conheço melhor do que ninguém, mas estou surpresa, pensei que confiasse em mim.

_Eu confio. –disse Sakura já querendo chorar.

_Então me diga a verdade.

_Eu... Dormi com Sasuke umas duas vezes.

_Como? Ele te forçou?! –perguntou estressada.

_Não, nunca. Se isso aconteceu foi porque eu permiti. –falou para acalmar a loira.

_Você sabe então o que esse seu mal-estar significa, certo?

_Estou... grávida? –perguntou chorando.

_Provavelmente.

Sakura não sabia o que sentir. Iria ter um filho do homem que amava, até aí tudo bem, menos a parte dele ser de um Reino inimigo e tão insensível como era: Uchiha Sasuke.


	19. Presenças Importantes

Cinco meses haviam se passado. Sakura não queria se expor a população por se tornar uma mãe solteira e muito menos de ter mantido uma relação amorosa com um inimigo que a mantivera presa por todo aquele período. Por isso, decidiu ir para uma das propriedades que herdara perto das fronteiras com o Reino dos Redemoinhos, Gai não entendeu o porquê, mas concordou, contanto que ela levasse consigo três guardas.

Os únicos que sabiam o real motivo daquela estadia afastada eram Tsunade, que fez questão de acompanhá-la, afinal ela precisaria de ajuda, além de já ter realizado partos a criança seria como um neto para ela. E Naruto. Ainda hoje depois dos meses isolados se lembrava da conversa que teve com o amigo:

"_**_Naruto, irei ficar mais perto de você. -começou a garota tranquilamente.**_

_**_Sério? Por quê? –perguntou o loiro surpreso.**_

_**_Vou passar um tempo indefinido numa casa próxima ás fronteiras do seu Reino.**_

_**_Puxa, que bom Sakura-chan. Quando você vai?**_

_**_Acho que vou aproveitar o seu retorno para lá e vou com você.**_

_**_Nossa mais que pressa!**_

_**_Tenho que ir antes que a minha barriga comece a crescer.**_

_**_Crescer? Andou comendo de mais e agora quer se esconder do resto do mundo? –Sakura tinha que dar um desconto, afinal Naruto era inocente e um tanto lerdo pra falar a verdade.**_

_**_Nada disso seu baka. Ela irá crescer bastante nesses próximos meses porque estou grávida. –disse naturalmente.**_

_**_O Quê?! Como assim?! –perguntou incrédulo, ele era inocente, mas Jiraya já havia lhe explicado, de uma forma bem pervertida a qual ele preferia nem lembrar como uma mulher ficava grávida.**_

_**_Foi o que você ouviu, tá ficando surdo é?**_

_**_Não pense que é fácil ouvir isso... Você está tendo um caso com alguém e eu não sei? Quem é o pai?**_

_**_É por isso que estou indo para tão longe. Serei uma mãe solteira. –respondeu com um semblante triste no rosto.**_

_**_Mas você não fez isso sozinha! É algum engraçadinho que brincou com você e agora não quer arcar com as consequências? Porque se for eu juro que quebro a cara dele. –disse Naruto bravo, ele não era violento, mas se algum infeliz tivesse feito isso com aquela a qual tinha como irmã iria pagar caro.**_

_**_Nada disso... Ou não exatamente assim... Estou grávida de Uchiha Sasuke! –decidiu falar logo de uma vez.**_

_**_Quem? Aquele mentiroso? O manda chuva do Reino dos Vulcões onde você esteve aprisionada?**_

_**_Esse mesmo. –confirmou de cabeça baixa.**_

_**_EU VOU MATAR AQUELE CARA! – disse irritado aos berros.**_

_**_Espera Naruto. Vou te dizer o que não contei nem pra Tsunade... Eu me apaixonei por ele, sei que não foi o certo, mas eu também sou responsável por isso e não posso voltar lá e dizer: 'Parabéns, você vai ser pai'. Vou cuidar do meu filho sozinha, Sasuke não deve saber dessa criança. Você entende? Nós não mandamos nos nossos sentimentos, ele nunca me deu motivos para amá-lo, no entanto, olha só pra mim, sonhando com alguém que eu não posso ter.**_

_**_Isso é verdade, nosso coração é independente, não nos obedece né? Mas quero que saiba Sakura-chan que você não está sozinha nessa, pode contar comigo com o que precisar, eu serei o tio mais coruja desse mundo! –disse determinado, por ter compreendido a amiga. Ele era apaixonado por Hyuga Hinata e conhecia esse sentimento indomável chamado amor.**_

_**_Que bom saber que tenho você ao meu lado. –disse Sakura emocionada enquanto dava um abraço apertado no seu amigo, ou melhor, irmão."**_

Sakura lembrava daquilo com os olhos marejados em lágrimas enquanto acariciava sua grande barriga.

Suigetsu estava infiltrado no país das Cachoeiras sob ordem de Sasuke, para saber sobre Sakura, parece que ela ter fugido provocou uma obsessão no Uchiha que pretendia trazê-la de volta.

Suigetsu se preocupava com a amiga já que a raiva de Sasuke pelas atitudes dela era evidente.

No começo, o garoto de olhos lilases também ficou decepcionado com a atitude da rosada, por ter dado o sonífero para ele também, mas depois compreendera que ela só queria protegê-lo já que da última vez Sasuke avisara que ele não devia ajudá-la de novo nesse tipo de plano. Sentia falta de sua companhia, de seu sorriso, de sua presença. Mais ficava aliviado de saber que ela estava em segurança e principalmente em casa.

Descobriu que ela não estava morando no palácio, se mudou para ninguém sabia onde com uma criada por motivos desconhecidos.

Foi até uma barraca de lámen antes de partir e ficou atento a uma conversa entre duas mulheres:

_Como vai a família?

_Vai bem, só Yuri que não está em casa. Foi de segurança para uma casa perto das fronteiras do Reino dos Redemoinhos com Sakura-sama.

_Então é lá que ela está. E por quê?

A mulher olhou de um lado pro outro e Suigetsu disfarçou. Então ela continuou:

_Está grávida.

_Verdade?

_Sim. Uma criança sem pai.

_Então foi por isso, para não desonrar o nome da família se escondeu.

_Pois é.

Suigetsu ouviu atento e surpreendeu-se: grávida de uma criança sem pai? O estranho comportamento de Sasuke só confirmou que eles tiveram alguma coisa, será que esse filho era dele? Atordoado com esse pensamento resolveu dar início a viagem de volta.

Sasuke estava sentado em seu trono, como de costume. Estava mais pálido, não só pela falta do Sol que sempre esteve ausente em sua escura vida, mas também por passar noites sem dormir. Havia perdido a oportunidade de realizar sua vingança contra os Reinos que acabaram com seu clã e a perdera literalmente.

Suigetsu entrou no escuro aposento, ele perdeu ás maneiras e começou a entrar sem se anunciar.

_Acabo de voltar do Reino das Cachoeiras e tenho que dizer que a coisa mais simples é se infiltrar lá, acreditaram na minha lábia e me deixaram passar facilmente.

_O que descobriu sobre ela? –Sasuke o cortou.

_Ela não está no castelo, ninguém sabia o por que... Bem, tenho que entregar umas mercadorias pra Tenten. –disse se preparando para sair.

_Espere! Está me escondendo algo Suigetsu? Será que esqueceu o que posso fazer com alguém como você? Diga logo tudo o que sabe. –disse ameaçador.

_Eu descobri também que... Sakura-chan está numa casa nas fronteiras de seu Reino com o dos Redemoinhos.

_E?

_E que está grávida e aparentemente solteira. –disse se sentindo um lixo.

_Grávida? –repetiu. _Pode sair.

Sozinho novamente começou a pensar: "Ela não pode ter pertencido à outra pessoa, ela é só minha!"


	20. De Volta ao Pesadelo

_O que está fazendo aí, Sakura-sama? –perguntou Tsunade á bela grávida sentada olhando pela janela.

_Não é nada... Só estou contando os dias para ter meu anjinho nos braços.

_Calma, ainda resta aproximadamente um mês de gestação, que ansiedade!

_Não é tanto isso, é que você não tem ideia de como esse garoto pesa aqui dentro. –disse colocando as mãos nas costas doloridas.

_Bem, isso é, mas como têm tanta certeza de que é um menino?

_Eu só sei, mulheres sentem isso, não sentem?

_É, algumas acertam os palpites. Só não fique aí por muito tempo nesse vento ouviu mocinha?

_Sim, "mamãe".

Sakura tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que seria um menino e torcia para que fosse igual ao pai, não no gênio difícil, mas nos sedosos cabelos negros azulados e intensos olhos ônix. Independentemente de quem a criança puxasse, seria muito amada, pois herdaria o amor de Sakura por Sasuke.

A noite havia chegado:

_Boa noite querida.

_Boa noite Tsunade, durma bem.

Sakura estava em seu quarto dormindo profundamente. Abriu os olhos lentamente, a luz da lua iluminando parcialmente o quarto. Ao olhar para frente viu em meio á sombra aquelas íris vermelhas que conhecia muito bem lhe encarando.

Acordou assustada e com a boca seca, olhou em volta e não viu nada... Resolveu levantar para beber um copo de água e ver se conseguia se acalmar.

Foi à cozinha e começou a beber a refrescante água de frente a uma janela que dava no exterior da casa e viu um dos guardas caído de joelhos no chão.

Correu até ele perguntando se estava bem e o balançando, parecia hipnotizado olhando para o nada com a boca aberta, não estava a vendo nem ouvindo pelo jeito. Ela procurou pelos outros dois, no canto norte achou o um deles do mesmo jeito, em transe. Ao sudeste encontrou o terceiro. Todos estavam paralisados, o conhecimento que tinha de medicina não lhe determinava o que poderia ter acontecido, poderia ser uma droga, mas não havia sinais, geralmente as pessoas até parariam de respirar, morrendo asfixiadas.

Resolveu procurar Tsunade, abriu a porta de seu quarto e para a sua surpresa ela estava deitada na cama imóvel, com os olhos arregalados. Sakura a chamou desesperada e nada aconteceu.

_Quanto tempo... Sakura.

Era ele. Ergue-se imediatamente, com medo do homem á sua frente.

_Não adianta, eles estão em uma realidade bem distante agora. Você está sozinha.

Depois de alguns segundos a examinando com seu olhar frio continuou:

_Então é verdade. Estás grávida.

Sakura não falava nada, sentindo um aperto em seu coração e uma forte sensação de perigo.

_Você não permitiu que outro te tocasse, permitiu? –falou como um psicopata.

Aguardou e a resposta não veio.

_RESPONDA!

Sakura sabia que se dissesse a verdade Sasuke a levaria de volta e sabia-se lá se ele queria um filho, mas se mentisse dizendo que o pai era outro, aí sim ele mataria a ela e ao filho.

_N-não.

_Então essa criança é minha não é?

_Sim...

_O que pretendia me escondendo isso? Você vai voltar pra onde jamais deveria ter saído. Se estiver mentindo, irei descobrir, não pode esconder nada de mim, e quanto ao seu castigo pelo modo como fugiu, pagará depois de dar á luz, não vou pôr a vida do meu próprio filho em perigo. –disse irônico.

Foi até ela que estava no meio do quarto de cabeça baixa. Tocou levemente em seu queixo pra erguê-lo e em seguida tudo se escureceu.

Quando abriu os olhos estava em seu antigo quarto, o que um dia pertencera ao Uchiha e que presenciara tantas carícias entre eles. Também encontrou um par de olhos chocolate a olhando com preocupação.

_Tenten... –sua cabeça doía.

_Sakura! Está tudo bem com você? E com a criança?

_Aparentemente estamos bem, mas cá estou eu de volta né. –disse se sentando.

_Eu sinto muito, mas não posso deixar de admitir que achei um pouco bom seu retorno, devido ás circunstâncias as quais retornou. Senti sua falta!

Abraçou-a falando:

_Não faz ideia do quanto senti sua falta também, minha alegria quando cheguei em casa não foi completa graças á falta de vocês. Cadê o Sui?

_Bom... Sasuke proibiu o contato de vocês, pois sabe o quanto se tornaram amigos. Suigetsu ficou muito irritado, acho que ele sofreu mais com a sua ausência do que eu.

_Sasuke e sua mania de querer controlar todos...

_Mas, e quanto ao bebê que está aí dentro: é de Sasuke?

_Infelizmente ou não, é sim. Tenho medo do que ele faça com ele quando nascer.

_Não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso, ele não será um pai muito atencioso, mas a extinção do clã Uchiha não permitirá que ele machuque alguém com seu próprio sangue.

_Assim como ele machucou Sai, seu primo?

_Dizem que Sai não era um membro completo do clã Uchiha.

_Como assim?

_Você mesma já deve ter presenciado algumas coisas sobre-humanas que Sasuke pode fazer. As mesmas habilidades que o pai dele tinha e usou contra Danzo quando se aliou com seu pai e Minato. E que dizem ter usado para matar os mesmos parceiros.

_É verdade, a morte de Minato-sama, papai ter se suicidado daquela forma, as ilusões, as chamas que consumiram Sai, os olhos vermelhos...

_Isso mesmo, vejo que você é a pessoa que mais presenciou essa técnicas, só sei pelo que as famílias passam de geração em geração para seus filhos. Diziam que antigamente os Uchihas usavam esses poderes constantemente para conseguir o que queriam. Até hoje seus dons são lembrados: Madara têm os poderes mais desconhecidos, mas os mais temíveis, nenhum dos remanescentes se atrevem a desrespeitá-lo. Kakashi usa suas habilidades para aprender táticas de luta mais rápido do que os outros e pode banir seus inimigos para outra dimensão. Dizem que Sai, mesmo tendo sido treinado diretamente por Madara, não desenvolveu poder algum. Sasuke e seu irmão Itachi além de possuírem uma técnica capaz de lançar chamas negras que consomem o que encontram pela frente, o que você viu em Sai, e uma espécie de armadura feita de uma energia sinistra que difere para os dois. Também há as ilusões, chamados genjutsus. O melhor entre todos os Uchihas nesse quesito é Itachi. Por isso que ninguém se revoltou ou tentou sair do Reino até hoje, medo do que podem sofrer deles.

_Mas de onde vem esse todo esse poder?

_Segundo as lendas, há muitos anos atrás, um Uchiha fez um pacto com um demônio para vencer uma batalha. Ele conseguiu poderes incríveis e derrotou o inimigo. Por consequência, todas as gerações futuras seriam amaldiçoadas por esse poder que se não bem dominado pode tomar as pessoas, por isso que todos os membros do clã são amargos e vingativos. Não deveria te contar nada disso, mas você tinha que entender um pouco do que envolve esse castelo. Agora tenho que ir, antes que Sasuke me proíba de ver você também.

Sakura ficou atordoada: "meu filho também terá esse ódio e frieza toda?"


	21. Um Pedido de Irmão

_Como passou a noite? –perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto.

_Sasuke, o que você fez com Tsunade e os outros? Eles estão bem, certo?

_Porque eu sou bonzinho... eles devem estar despertando de seu maravilhoso sonho agora e se perguntando: "O que aconteceu? Onde está a nossa querida Sakura-sama?", não se preocupe com aqueles inúteis, estaria mais segura sozinha do que com aqueles três. –seu tom era debochado.

Sakura nada disse, apenas abaixou o olhar, pelo menos Tsunade não havia se machucado, ou pelo menos só no genjutsu...

_O que foi? A princesa perdeu a marra?

_Não irei lhe provocar, pelo meu filho.

_Nosso filho, você quer dizer.

Alguém batia na porta:

_Com licença Sasuke-sama, Uchiha Itachi está aqui. –anunciou Tenten.

_Humpf.

Sasuke saiu deixando as duas sozinhas:

_Ele te fez alguma coisa?

_Não, só ficou me testando, mas eu me segurei pelo meu filho. Ao menos Tsunade e os outros ficarão bem.

_O que faz aqui?

_Vim ver como as coisas andam. –disse o outro moreno de cabelos mais compridos.

_Tudo normal, Sakura está de volta.

_Você a trouxe? Isso causará problemas.

_Causará mesmo, mas eu tenho meus direitos de acompanhar a gestação do meu filho. –seu sorriso agora era maroto.

_O quê? Um herdeiro?

_Exatamente.

_Eu sabia que você sentia alguma coisa por essa garota. Depois do que fez com Sai que não está nem aguentando se mexer direito, queimaduras internas.

_Ele teve o que mereceu. Quanto á Sakura... desejo, quem sabe.

_Então é melhor se preparar, assim que a notícia se espalhar, reunirão as tropas e invadirão o Reino. Madara vai ficar irritado.

_Sei que você não está nem aí para aquele velho, assim como eu. Fique aqui, juntos vamos acabar com qualquer um que se atrever a vir buscá-la.

_Por que sempre tenho que corrigir suas falhas?

_Porque você é meu irmão mais velho.

Sasuke sempre fora menos seco com Itachi, mas hoje levando em conta a figura em questão, Sasuke estava incrivelmente bem humorado. A presença da tal garota fazia bem a ele.

Sakura foi á suíte do quarto e quando voltou, encontrou um homem alto e todo de preto na porta.

_Quem é você? –sabia quem era, mas ele tinha que se apresentar.

_Perdoe-me a invasão, sou Uchiha Itachi, irmão de Sasuke. Queria conhecer a mãe de meu sobrinho. –disse seco, porém educado.

_Haruno Sakura.

Ficaram uns minutos em silêncio, o que para Sakura foi uma eternidade.

_Sabe Sakura, posso ver nos seus olhos que gosta do meu irmão, mesmo que contra sua própria vontade.

Como assim, pensou Sakura, Tenten não havia lhe dito que ele lia mentes.

_Bem, não sei como descobriu, mas é verdade. –preferia não o encarar.

_Você faz bem a ele. –sua face era serena.

Sakura o olhou com uma cara surpresa.

_Sasuke é alguém perdido, não sabe seu lugar porque não tem no que se firmar. Vive os fantasmas do passado e não enxerga o próprio presente. –continuou o Uchiha mais velho.

_Ele é egoísta isso sim, só liga pra essa dor do passado. Não conheci minha mãe, meu pai se suicidou, mas nem por isso sou como ele.

_Não é fácil ver seus pais morrerem na sua frente sem você poder fazer nada para salvá-los. Nós não tivemos alguém que nos apoiasse como você deve ter tido por não ter se tornado uma pessoa amarga. Nosso avô já tinha todo esse rancor e só nos transmitiu, nos alimentou dele. Sasuke foi ainda pior, viveu praticamente sozinho aqui sem nenhuma palavra, já que Kakashi nem cuidava dele. Então ele aprendeu a se virar sozinho. Sem ninguém com quem desabafar, consumiu toda a tristeza e se alimentou do ódio que meu avô impôs á nós e do que conheceu dos inimigos que invadiram o Reino aquela noite. Ele não conhece os sentimentos, os laços que ligam ás pessoas, acha que existe só os de sangue, por isso me respeita. E é por isso que eu acho que esse filho poderá mudar o Sasuke e se você ajudar, ele se tornará mais humano.

_Ainda não entendi onde está querendo chegar com essa história.

_Em breve virão atrás de você, eu sei que um pedido egoísta e que não será nada fácil, mas para evitar que uma guerra comece, vá á eles pessoalmente e diga que quer ficar.

_Isso é ridículo.

_É sim, mas, por favor, em nome do sentimento que nutre por meu irmão... eu já não tenho como... mas a ele ainda resta uma esperança, ainda resta você. –Sakura pôde ver que ele queria ver o irmão bem, Itachi era jovem também, mas agia como se sua vida já estivesse no fim.

_Eu... eu preciso pensar.

_Como quiser. –disse se retirando.

_Nani!Como assim Tsunade... ela sumiu? –perguntava Gai.

_Sumiu, nós não nos lembramos do que aconteceu, tudo se escurecendo... aí hoje acordei, os guardas estavam acordando assim como eu e ela não estava lá. –dizia desesperada aos prantos.

_Um genjutsu do Uchiha. –determinou Jiraya.

_O que é genjutsu? –perguntou Naruto, que até o momento estava calado, na verdade pensando no quanto ia bater em Sasuke por ter levado sua amiga de novo.

_É uma ilusão criada, como um sonho. Ele deve ter os prendido em um e em seguida pegado Sakura. Os Uchihas são perigosos.

_Perigosos ou não, isso não vai ficar assim. –Jiraya estranhou o jeito sério e determinado com que Naruto falara.

Sakura pensou muito no que Itachi dissera, todos sofrem ou sofrerão um dia, se as pessoas não dessem á volta por cima, se afundariam na escuridão como Sasuke? Era egoísta de mais.

_Sakura o Reino está sendo invadido! –Tenten anunciou.

"Devem ser eles". _Preciso ir até lá.

_Como?!

_Estão aqui por minha causa.

_SASUKE! DEVOLVA SAKURA-CHAN AGORA. –berrou Naruto no meio do Reino dos Vulcões.

Os irmãos já estavam lá apostos.

_E por que eu faria isso? –perguntou debochado.

_Por que se não você vai reviver o que aconteceu há sete anos atrás. Ainda se lembra da Raposa? –provocou.

_Cale a boca! Eu vou acabar com você! –gritou cerrando os dentes.

Os dois partiram pra cima um do outro. Antes que pudessem encostar os punhos no adversário:

_Parem com isso agora! –era Sakura ofegante por ter corrido com aquela pesada barriga para que os guardas não a alcançassem, ainda bem que Tenten serviu de distração.

_Sakura-chan! Você está bem! Vamos pra casa. –disse Naruto aliviado.

Sakura olhou para o olhar pidão de Naruto, em seguida para o olhar raivoso de Sasuke. Respirou fundo, para em seguida falar:

_Não Naruto, eu não vou voltar.

_Por quê? –perguntou surpreso.

_Porque eu vou ficar aqui com o pai do meu filho, aliás o homem que eu amo.

_Mas, ele só te machucou, é um insensível.

_Naruto, eu já lhe expliquei lembra? Por favor pare logo com essa briga e vá embora. –pôde ver o olhar de Naruto se apagar.

_Você está sendo manipulada por algum genjutsu. –manifestou-se Jiraya, que estava ali juntamente com Gai e um esquadrão de soldados. Desconfiou, já que Itachi estava ali.

_Não. Estou em pleno domínio de minha razão e ciente das consequências. Agora vão logo, não há nada que possam fazer. –se segurava para não chorar.

_Você ainda vai perceber que está tomando a atitude errada, boa sorte Sakura-chan, você vai precisar. –disse Naruto se virando para ir embora, já que ela queria tanto ele saíra. Mas antes pode ouvir:

_Naruto.

Ele virou um pouco o pescoço para vê-la.

_Eu te amo maninho. –com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Naruto deu um triste sorriso e saiu.

_Jiraya, cuide bem de Tsunade e diga que a amo muito, ela é a melhor mãe que eu poderia ter. –ainda se mantendo firme.

_Pode deixar.

_Se cuide Sakura-sama. –despediu-se Gai.

E em alguns minutos todos os homens já haviam sumido no horizonte.

_Me ama é? –perguntou Sasuke irônico.

_Eu disse isso tudo só para que eles fossem embora, não serei a causa de uma guerra.

_Humpf.

Sasuke saiu na frente e de repente desapareceu.

_Arigatô Sakura-sama. –pediu Itachi olhando em seus olhos. Ela pôde ver a gratidão em seu frio olhar.


	22. Nascimento

Sakura ficara pensando a tarde toda: falou aquelas coisas á Naruto e aos outros por causa do pedido de Itachi ou porque no fundo tinha mesmo a esperança de que com a presença dela e do filho Sasuke poderia se tornar uma pessoa melhor? Ela não sabia e preferia nem pensar a respeito.

Tomou um banho relaxante, para refrescar aquela quente noite. Ao sair se assustou com a presença de alguém, dessa vez não era Sasuke nem Itachi, era uma certa ruiva insuportável.

_O que está fazendo aqui?

_Era pra ser eu carregando esse filho, o filho do "meu" Sasuke-kun. –disse Karin distante parecendo nem ouvir o que Sakura perguntara.

_Olha Karin, seja lá o que você esteja fazendo aqui é melhor que vá embora. –Sakura estava com medo de como a ruiva falava enquanto olhava fixamente para sua barriga.

_Você não perdeu tempo não é? Sua vadia! Armou para que ele me expulsasse daqui, depois o agarrou e deu o golpe da barriga! –disse com raiva encarando o nada.

_Eu não sou baixa como você, aconteceu. Agora se retire daqui logo.

_Por quê? Está com medo de mim? –perguntou com um sorriso sádico se aproximando.

_Fique longe de mim, estou avisando! –disse Sakura.

A garota continuou se aproximando, poucos metros a separavam. Sem saída, Sakura pegou um castiçal vazio numa das gavetas da cômoda atrás de si e acertou-a na cabeça com ele. Karin recuou para trás com a mão na cabeça, voltou-se para Sakura e a empurrou com força. Sakura tentou se equilibrar, mas acabou caindo com tudo do lado da cômoda. Instantaneamente sentiu uma dor aguda. A ideia de que alguma coisa havia acontecido com seu filho se confirmou quando sentiu um líquido descendo, a bolsa havia estourado. Além da preocupação começou a sentir contrações fortes.

Karin satisfeita com a expressão de dor da rosada, disse por fim:

_Parece que já concluí meu objetivo, que pena que foi tão fácil. –em seguida desapareceu numa fumaça branca.

As dores eram horríveis, precisava de ajuda o mais rápido ou seu filho poderia acabar morrendo.

_SOCORRO! SASUKE! TENTEN. –gritou tentando ignorar as dores.

Itachi, Sasuke seguidos por Tenten adentraram o quarto. Tenten foi para perto da amiga aflita.

_A bolsa dela estourou, terá o bebê. –ela disse.

_Sasuke fique aqui, vou encontrar uma parteira no Reino e trazê-la para cá. Seja forte. –falou a última frase olhando para Sakura.

_Sasuke-sama, devemos coloca-la sobre a cama numa posição mais confortável.

Ele não disse nada só foi até ela e a ergueu, Sakura reclamando de dor. A deitou na cama e Tenten a ajeitou.

Sasuke estava com a mente em branco. Não sabia o que pensar. Itachi voltou com uma senhora pelo corredor. Ela estava com uma cara muito espantada. "Itachi deve ter a absorvido para chegar aqui tão rápido" –pensou.

O Uchiha saiu da frente da porta para que a mulher pudesse entrar. Ela foi até a cama e checou a dilatação, seria agora mesmo.

_Mocinha, pegue uma bacia com água morna e algumas toalhas.

_Certo. –disse Tenten saindo.

_Agora, vamos começar querida.

_Sasuke, entre lá. –falou Itachi ao mais novo.

O irmão ficou calado e parecia que não ia se mover.

_É seu filho. Sakura-sama precisa de você.

Sasuke apenas bufou e entrou no quarto. Foi para o fundo, perto da cama, não queria ver nada nojento.

Sakura nem vira que ele estava ali.

_Vamos meu bem, mais força.

Tenten enxugava o rosto suado dela tentando a acalmar.

Ela estava sendo forte, mesmo com aquela dor terrível, não dava aqueles berros que nem os que ouvia no hospital quando ia aprender alguma técnica médica.

Já cansada, decidiu que ia juntar todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam e faria de uma vez. Assim fez, foi tomada por uma moleza, e seu coração se apertou de alegria quando ouviu um choro estridente.

_Parabéns! É um menino. –dizia a senhora retirando o feto.

_É um lindo menininho Sakura. –disse Tenten.

_Eu sabia... –falou ofegante com um sorriso nos lábios.

A velha limpava a criança que esperneava sem parar. Sakura abriu mais os olhos, viu o sorriso brilhante de Tenten para ela, e Sasuke mais afastado, como se estivesse vigiando a parteira para que ela não fizesse nada contra o pequeno ser em seus braços.

_Prontinho, está faminto. –disse a velha senhora entregando o bebê à mãe que tinha se sentado na cama com ajuda de Tenten.

Sakura o pegou com cuidado, não tinha prática com crianças, era como se ele fosse se quebrar a qualquer momento. Foi só o pequeno ser passado para a mãe não parou de chorar, mas pelo menos os berros tinham cessado.

Ele procurava o peito da mãe e Sakura o deu. Observou maravilhada a pequena e frágil criatura e por um momento suas preocupações desapareceram. Não havia como saber com quem parecia ainda, mas os poucos fios de cabelo que tinha não eram róseos como os da mãe.

_Hikami...

_O que disse Sakura? –perguntou Tenten.

_Se chamará Hikami.

_É um belo nome. –comentou a velha.

Sasuke sem paciência se retirou.

_Ocorreu tudo bem? –perguntou Itachi.

_Sim. –respondeu andando.

_Não parece feliz. Diga a verdade não trouxe Sakura de volta por estar esperando um filho seu, trouxe-a porque não queria ficar sem ela. –falou seguindo o irmão.

_Pare de dizer besteiras Itachi. Trata-se do meu herdeiro, eu não ia admitir que ele fosse criado por outro homem.

_E que Sakura ficasse com outro. Deixe pra lá, mas não esconda de si mesmo o que já está na sua cara.

_Tirou o dia pra me infernizar hoje, por que não vai lá ver seu sobrinho e Sakura? Já que se preocupa tanto com eles.

_Vou mais tarde, não seria de bom tom ir agora.

_Humpf.

_Agora devo voltar, antes que fiquem preocupados, mocinha cuide bem dela e do pequeno Hikami.

_Deixe que te acompanho na volta. Depois que ajudarmos Sakura, claro.

_Está bem.

Depois de terem ajudado Sakura a se limpar e de uma verdadeira aula sobre como cuidar de uma criança, Tenten e a parteira, Rioko, se foram.

Estava só com seu pequeno dormindo profundamente a seu lado. Hikami... era o anjo que iluminaria sua vida daqui pra frente.


	23. Amor Materno

Duas semanas haviam se passado, Sakura já tinha se acostumado a cuidar de Hikami, que se mostrara bem chorão e possuía, assim como ela desejava, os olhos ônix do pai.

_Com licença Sakura-sama.

_Ah, pode entrar Itachi.

_Vim vê-lo, como está?

_Muito bem.

_Hikami. É um belo nome. Quanto ao Sasuke, ele vai acabar se encantando por ele também. –disse vendo o bebê dormindo nos braços da mãe.

_Não me leve a mal, mas agora não quero mais me preocupar com o Sasuke. De agora em diante, minha única preocupação é o meu filho.

_Estás certa. Hikami será um grande homem, dará grandes alegrias e esperanças a todos nós.

_Assim espero.

Ficou mais um tempo observando a criança que dormia pacificamente.

_É melhor eu ir agora. Não quero te atrapalhar.

_Obrigada Itachi-sama.

Enquanto isso em outro lugar do castelo:

_Sasuke! Kabuto fugiu do calabouço em que estava. –informou Suigetsu.

_Mais essa agora. Esses guardas têm ficado cada vez mais incompetentes. –disse Sasuke se lamentando.

_Mudando de assunto, como está o bebê?

_Bem. –disse seco.

_E Sakura-chan?

_Pode ir vê-la Suigetsu.

_Sério? Poxa, muito obrigado Sasuke.

_Contanto que pare de me encher.

_Pode deixar. –disse Suigetsu indo todo sorridente para fora da sala.

_Não chore meu pequeno, mamãe está aqui. –dizia Sakura enquanto balançava o filho para que se acalmasse.

_SAKURA-CHAN!

_Não grite Sui. – e o bebê começou a chorar assustado.

_Opa, foi mal.

Depois de observar mãe e filho e ver como Sakura era carinhosa com a criança que dava um show berrando e esperneando sem parar, Suigetsu pôde ver que ela estava com uma energia diferente, estava feliz, porém de uma forma que ele nunca havia visto antes, parecia mais... madura.

_Está radiante Sakura.

_Como assim Sui?

_Além de estar mais bonita do que nunca, com todo respeito e sem segundas intenções, seu olhar está iluminado.

Sakura deu um sorriso tímido e disse:

_Tudo isso graças a esse pequeno pestinha aqui.

_Haha... Ele é rabugento como Sasuke.

_Também, você chega aqui aos berros, seu baka! –disse brava defendendo sua cria.

Suigetsu ficou lá mais um tempo brincando e provocando a Sakura, sentira sua falta.

A noite caiu no sombrio castelo. Sakura refletia: Sasuke nem veio ver seu próprio filho, não acreditava no que Itachi dissera, Sasuke não dava valor nem aos laços de sangue. Não importava, de qualquer jeito seu filho não teria um pai presente de qualquer forma já que não era nem para ele descobrir que seria pai.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios. O pequeno Hikami não parou de chorar um segundo, já passava da meia noite e ela havia tentado de tudo, ele simplesmente não parava.

De repente alguém bateu na porta. Sakura foi até lá ainda com o pequeno nos braços berrando. Era Sasuke:

_Será que esse... ser não vai calar a boca hoje não? –perguntou com olheiras no rosto adentrando o quarto.

_Com o choro, não tem como se esquecer dele não é? –perguntou irônica Sakura, afinal, agora que Hikami não o deixava dormir ele se lembrara dele.

_Você é que não cuida dele direito. –disse acusando-a.

_Ah é? Então por que não cuida dele você mesmo! –disse entregando a criança a ele.

_Espera. –Sasuke não tinha experiência nesse ramo, nunca havia segurado uma criança antes.

E para alívio de Sasuke e surpresa de Sakura, o pequeno simplesmente parou de chorar.

_Não... Não é possível. –dizia Sakura chocada, foi só estar nos braços de Sasuke, Hikami parou de chorar.

Eles olhavam um para o outro, pai e filho, ficaram uns segundos assim, até que as pálpebras foram se fechando lentamente, até o perceberem que o pequeno tinha caído no sono.

Sasuke entregou-o de volta para a mãe que permanecia estática. Colocou-o no berço que Itachi havia providenciado.

_Finalmente. Foi tão simples. –disse para provoca-la.

_Nunca foi tão fácil assim, não entendo como pôde tê-lo feito dormir.

_Talvez você deva ainda aprender como cuidar de um bebê.

E se retirou. Sakura percebera que por mais que ela não se importasse se Sasuke estivesse perto ou longe do filho, nada poderia substituir a presença do pai na vida de Hikami. Ele precisaria dele.

Ela observou-o um pouco mais no berço e foi se deitar também.

De madrugada acordou com o filho chorando, estava na hora de amamentar. Ela levantou-se. Estranho. A janela estava aberta, mas jurava tê-la fechado logo que anoiteceu para que Hikami não pegasse nenhuma corrente de ar.

Fechou-a e foi tirar a criança do berço.

Pela manhã, Sasuke e Itachi estavam andando por um corredor do castelo que levava a um jardim que se localizava no meio da estrutura.

_Já foi ver seu filho? –perguntou o mais velho.

_Ontem tive que ir até o quarto, pois aquela criança não parava de chorar. Sakura me entregou-o do nada e ele acabou dormindo.

_Deve ter reconhecido você.

_Humpf. Pare de dizer essas idiotices.

Itachi sorriu por dentro.

No jardim lá estavam Tenten ao lado de Sakura que carregava Hikami dentro de uma cesta de madeira, afinal, a luz do dia fazia bem a todas as idades. Sakura não era mais uma espécie de criada e podia circular por todo o castelo, com tanto que não saísse de suas propriedades.

Ao ver os dois irmãos por lá, Sakura pediu para que Tenten ficasse tomando conta de Hikami.

_Sasuke. –chamou.

Ele virou para trás com seu olhar frio de sempre.

_Quero falar com você.

_Vou deixar vocês á sós. –disse Itachi olhando para Sakura.

_O que você quer?

_Quero falar com você sobre Hikami. Olha, eu não sei o que você passou, mas Itachi já me disse que vocês perderam os pais muito jovens e que ficaram basicamente sozinhos.

_Itachi não tinha que falar nada disso.

_Não o culpe. O fato é que eu também perdi meu pai muito cedo, não tive nenhum contato com minha mãe biológica. Quero dizer que nós dois sabemos bem a falta que os pais fazem na vida de uma criança.

_Você não sabe de nada. Nunca esteve sozinha. –disse dando as costas á ela.

_Estive sim, pais são insubstituíveis. Não estou dizendo isso por mim nem por você, mas por nosso filho. Não vou mentir, mas preferia cuidar dele sozinha, só que me dei conta de que ele precisa de você, todos os filhos precisam do pai.

Ele ficou em silêncio, ela se aproximou e com a mão em seu ombro continuou:

_Você entende mais do que qualquer um essa falta não é? Por favor, poupe seu filho disso.

Sasuke não disse nada e ela não podia ver a sua face.

_Bom, eu já disse tudo, pense á respeito.

O Uchiha sabia muito bem como era a falta de um pai. Seu pai mesmo quando vivo era frio com os filhos, mas jamais duvidara de seu cuidado, preocupação e por que não amor...


	24. Matando a Saudade

Durante o resto do dia, Sakura nem vira Sasuke. Tinha esperança de que as palavras que disse á ele, poderiam ao menos, fazê-lo perceber que não podia continuar agindo daquela forma com Hikami, que afinal, também era seu filho.

Resolveu tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça, aproveitando que a criança estava dormindo a um bom tempo.

_Você não tinha que ter dito nada á ela.

_Ela precisava entender um pouco por que você é tão inatingível assim. –explicou Itachi.

O irmão caçula ficou em silêncio estava pensativo e sério.

_Você sabe que ela está certa... Bom, já fiquei tempo demais aqui. Adeus irmãozinho tolo. –era a forma como ele o chamava desde pequeno e Sasuke sempre se irritava quando ele dizia aquilo.

_Adeus.

Itachi estranhou. Ele nem se alterou dessa vez, devia estar mesmo tentando resolver os problemas dentro de sua cabeça. Precisava ficar sozinho agora.

Sakura já havia acabado, se vestido e estava penteando seus longos fios róseos, quando ouviu o choro, mas engraçado, ele parou tão de repente quanto começou e sozinho.

Quando saiu do banheiro, lá estava Sasuke parado perto do berço com Hikami em seus braços. Ele não havia visto Sakura ainda, então ela preferiu ficar calada.

_Não quero que sofra como eu... filho.

A rosada não acreditava no que ouvira: Sasuke se preocupando com outra pessoa além dele e reconhecendo Hikami como filho.

_Também não quero que sua mãe fique nos vigiando. –disse frio, mas tranquilo.

_Desculpe, não quis atrapalhar esse momento.

_Humpf. Tome, ele deve estar com fome. –disse seco querendo desviar o rumo da conversa.

_Estou muito feliz e tenho certeza de que Hikami também está por ter você por perto.

Sasuke parou enquanto ela falava e saiu do quarto em seguida, com uma sensação que lhe era estranha.

Sakura sorria francamente para o bebê em seus braços:

_Parece que você já está fazendo milagres querido.

_Hikami... você é um pestinha mesmo, não me deixa nem dormir. –dizia Sakura com o rosto inchado e o cabelo todo revirado, bem que diziam que depois de se ter um filho, nunca mais se tem uma noite de sono como antes, ainda teria muitas noites como aquela, ou melhor, madrugadas, eram quase seis da manhã e ele já havia acordado umas duas vezes antes. Aquilo ainda duraria muito tempo, já que seu bebê tinha apenas pouco mais de um mês.

_Olá Sakura. Está tendo trabalho? –perguntou Tenten adentrando devagar o quarto.

_Sim. O que faz de pé uma hora dessas? –perguntou quase dormindo enquanto amamentava o filho.

_Eu sempre levanto cedo, para poder realizar todas as tarefas, estava passando pelo corredor quando ouvi o choro. Se quiser posso tomar conta dele pra você, para poder descansar mais um pouco.

_Você mesma não disse que tem tarefas á fazer?

_Sim, mas deixo-o por perto enquanto as realizo e quando for à hora de amamentá-lo eu trago-o pra você.

_Só porque estou muito cansada irei aceitar.

Tenten colocou-o dentro da cesta e saiu com ele. Sakura dormiu de novo.

Havia dormido menos do que pretendia, mas já se sentia inteira. Levantou-se e fez sua higiene, talvez seja melhor pegar Hikami com Tenten antes do combinado, ele pode atrapalhar o trabalho dela. Quando ia sair Sasuke entrou no quarto.

Ele olhou em volta como se procurasse algo, ou melhor, alguém.

_Hikami está com Tenten, eu ia busca-lo agora mesmo.

Sasuke relaxou um pouco a expressão olhando o nada, mas logo seu olhar foi direcionado a ela.

_O que foi? –perguntou intrigada com a forma que ele lhe encarava.

Ele andou lentamente em sua direção, se aproximou do seu ouvido para em seguida sussurrar:

_Você se esqueceu do seu castigo?

Sakura se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés. Ele se referia ao castigo que disse que ela só pagaria depois que seu filho nascesse. Ela pensou que seria um castigo físico e cruel. Tinha que reconhecer que Sasuke era frio como era, mas era bem pervertido, já entendendo o que ele quis dizer.

Começou a beijá-la á partir da orelha, seguindo para o pescoço, colo e continuava a sussurrar:

_Tens uma dívida comigo. –descendo as mãos por todo seu corpo.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, sentira tanta falta daqueles toques e daquelas carícias. E até que ele estava se comportando bem ultimamente. A quem queria enganar? A si mesma? Queria aquilo tanto quanto ele, queria ele...

Então ela cercou seu pescoço com as mãos e quando iria beijá-lo ele recuou:

_Nada de beijo.

Queria mesmo castigá-la. Sasuke a ergueu e ela cruzou as pernas em torno dele. Ainda estavam totalmente vestidos, mas Sasuke percebeu que tinha que tê-la naquele momento. Encostou-a na parede para que pudesse se apoiar, com a mão debaixo do vestido dela tirou sua peça íntima, abaixou suas próprias calças o suficiente... e a penetrou de uma vez enquanto mordia e chupava seu pescoço, aquilo deixaria marcas.

Com o ritmo aumentando cada vez mais Sakura berrava. Sasuke se satisfazia com aquilo. O que o excitava ainda mais.

Depois de chegar ao limite, ainda a carregando, deitou-a na cama. Tirou as roupas que os cobriam. Foi matando a saudade daquele corpo que tanto desejara todos esses meses. Beijou-lhe os seios, mas preferiu não ficar muito tempo ali, afinal, Sakura estava amamentando...

Com uma manobra que o surpreendeu, Sakura inverteu as coisas ficando por cima dele. Agora sim, beijou-lhe com vontade e foi correspondida da mesma forma.

Também nutria pelo Uchiha um desejo muito grande, então sem pensar duas vezes, sentou-se em cima de seu membro já ereto, e começou cavalgar lentamente. Sasuke segurava seu quadril com força e a impulsionava a aumentar a velocidade. E assim fez, até que os dois chegaram ao céu.

Abraçada fortemente á ele como sempre fizera depois de um ato como aquele, Sakura lhe deu um terno beijo e disse:

_Eu te amo.

Sasuke só lhe beijou a testa e fechou os olhos como se procurasse o sono. Pelo menos ele não se irritara, pensou Sakura procurando descansar também.

Enquanto isso num lugar distante dali:

_Karin não realizou a tarefa corretamente e agora há mais um Uchiha no mundo.

_Que culpa tenho eu se aquela vaca é mais resistente do que parece.

_Você é que falhou, aceite isso.

_Aff.

_Karin e Kabuto, parem já com isso. Nada disso importa, em breve o Reino dos Redemoinhos será meu. –dizia uma voz até então desconhecida.


	25. A Flor

Tsunade ainda lutava para entender o porquê de Sakura ter ficado lá, ao lado daquele que só a maltratou e impediu sua felicidade. Ainda se lembrava de como Naruto dera a notícia á ela.

"__Onde está? Onde está Sakura? –perguntou aflita._

__Tsunade... –começou Jiraya._

__Ela não veio conosco. –disse Naruto de uma vez. Só então ela reparara no quão sério ele estava._

__Como assim? Por quê? O que aconteceu com a minha princesa? –estava desesperada._

__A flor das Cachoeiras não quis retornar ao lar. –completou Gai, contendo seu entusiasmo devido ao momento._

__Não pode ser! Foi ele não foi? O Uchiha que não permitiu, a chantageou para que permanecesse naquele lugar!_

__Não foi nada disso... Ela tomou a decisão dela por livre e espontânea vontade, pude ver nos olhos dela que era o que queria de coração. –disse pensativo Naruto._

__Oh, e quanto ao bebê, nascerá em um berço de ódio e será voltado contra nós._

__Acredito que Sakura-sama jamais permitiria isso. –falou Gai tentando tranquilizá-la._

__O que ela pode fazer? Eles são cavalheiros, sabem usar uma espada. Pobrezinha não tem como se defender._

__Para com isso Tsunade. A única coisa que ela está fazendo é correndo atrás do amor da vida dela, por mais que sejamos contra, o Uchiha a conquistou, e pela determinação que Sakura demonstrou não podemos fazer nada para detê-la, sabe como ela é. –admirava essa atitude de Sakura, correr atrás de um amor mesmo que pareça impossível._

__E devemos esperar aqui parados, enquanto sabe-se lá o que minha querida menininha sofre nas mãos daquele cretino._

__Não a subestime! Pare de tratá-la como se ainda fosse uma menininha, ela será mãe, já é uma mulher adulta e como Gai mesmo diz, ela é a flor, quem sabe não é a flor que trará paz e harmonia aos Reinos. –falou Naruto pronto para se retirar. Ele confiava em Sakura, se ali ela corresse algum tipo de perigo por parte dos Uchihas ela não teria agido daquela forma, teria voltado com eles obviamente._

_Tsunade se calou, aceitando a ideia de que Naruto tinha razão, era hora de Sakura se cuidar sozinha e ela devia confiar nela._

__Ela me pediu para mandar um recado a você: disse que você e como uma mãe para ela, a melhor que poderia ter. –falou Jiraya passando a atendendo ao pedido de Sakura._

_Os olhos de Tsunade se encheram de lágrimas e começou a soluçar, Jiraya abraçou-a, sem segundas intenções."_

Sakura estava feliz, pôde ficar mais perto de Sasuke mesmo que só por aquele momento. Quando faziam amor sentia que não era de tudo ignorada por ele e alimentava seu amor, bem lá no fundo de seu coração.

Era fim de tarde, dera banho em Hikami. Estava deitada de lado na cama olhando para o berço onde o filho estava. Começou a sentir sono, as pálpebras se fecharam lentamente, mas não dormiu. Quando as abriu novamente viu um homem de cabelos brancos compridos, não era velho, possuía um olhar verde vazio e uns pequenos detalhes vermelhos no rosto.

Levantou-se imediatamente e ele apontou o que pensou ser uma espada, para depois perceber que se tratava de um osso, quem sabe de uma coluna humana.

_Quem é você? –perguntou assustada.

_Não lhe devo essa informação.

_Sakura-chan! Ai meu Deus! –era Suigetsu que entrava no quarto naquele momento dando de cara com o estranho.

O homem dos cabelos brancos apenas apontou para o garoto que havia entrado e uma coisa voou em sua direção, prendendo-o na parede pela roupa. Parecia um osso, pelo tamanho, um de seus dedos.

_Que constrangedor. –disse Suigetsu sem graça com a maneira como estava pendurado.

_Meu trabalho não é com você, nem com você. –se referia a Sakura. Ele olhou para o berço e Sakura entendeu o que ele queria lá.

_Não! Leve-me no lugar da criança, não machuque meu filho. –falou enquanto pulava em cima do homem misterioso.

Sasuke entrou na quarto, abrindo a porta violentamente. O estranho invasor não teve outra saída para escapar das chamas negras que se preparavam para consumi-lo, sumiu levando consigo Sakura.

_O que aconteceu aqui? –perguntou Sasuke enquanto desprendia Suigetsu examinando o osso que havia sido fincado na parede.

_Eu não sei! Entrei no quarto para falar com Sakura-chan e dei de cara com aquele esquisitão. Ele mandou esse... osso em mim e disse que não queria nada comigo nem com Sakura, se referia ao bebê, então ela pulou em cima dele e você chegou.

_Aquele traje que usava não me é estranho...

_E não é? Lembram as roupas daquele cara de sexualidade duvidosa.

_Orochimaru.

_Juugo, quando eles chegarem informe o que aconteceu e encaminhe-os até minha sala.

_Certo.

Uma hora depois:

_Quer dizer que um dos homens de Orochimaru entrou aqui para levar e seu filho, mas para não fugir de mãos abanando levou sua namoradinha? –perguntou Madara.

_O que descobriu sobre o paradeiro dele Kakashi? –perguntou Itachi.

_Ele está criando um exército, não sei de quantos homens.

_Exército? Só isso. –interrompeu o mais velho.

_Um exército diferente, suas cobaias em seus experimentos. Os que sobreviveram adquiriram poderes incríveis.

_Como isso? –disse Sasuke mostrando o pedaço de osso.

_O que é isso? –perguntou seu irmão.

_O tal intruso arremessou isso em Suigetsu.

_Ele atacou usando o próprio osso? –falou Kakashi intrigado.

_Parece que estamos lidando com algo muito poderoso. –disse Itachi.

_Humpf. Tenho que reconhecer. Qual é o plano? –Madara se dando por convencido de que a situação era complicada, afinal, não se sabia quantos deles podiam existir. "Orochimaru, seu inútil" –pensou.

_Será um desperdício, esses soldados não são aptos a enfrentar algo dessa escala. –Kakashi informou o que já passava no pensamento de todos eles.

_Eu tenho uma ideia. –decidiu Sasuke se levantando.

Jiraya convenceu Naruto a ir ao Reino das Cachoeiras, na verdade ele queria mesmo é ver Tsunade e constatar se ela estava melhor do que na última vez que se encontraram.

_Tive que me contentar, não é mesmo. Mas parece que parte de mim foi deixada para trás. –disse com um olhar deprimido.

_Vai dar tudo certo, ela vai voltar um dia. –disse Jiraya simpático, mas foi interrompido:

_Jiraya-sama, Naruto, Gai-san. Os Uchihas estão aqui.

Eles foram ao hall de entrada e lá estavam Sasuke e Itachi cercados por vários guardas.


	26. União

Sakura estava acorrentada e preferia não encarar os dois á sua frente, certamente não estavam lá para dar as boas-vindas.

_Ora, ora... quem temos aqui? –perguntou irônica a ruiva com sua voz de nojo.

_A Sakura, que além de livrar aquele maldito Sasuke do veneno ainda me entregou. –respondeu Kabuto.

_E que mais tarde, queimou o livro do Sasuke-kun para se livrar de mim e depois ainda deu a luz ao filho dele, no meu lugar!

_O filho que você foi tão incompetente que não conseguiu impedir que ele nascesse. –Sakura decidiu confrontar, afinal, iriam machucá-la de qualquer forma.

Karin deu um tapa com força no rosto dela. Ela segurou qualquer indício de dor, não ia dar aquele gostinho àquela ruiva sem sal.

_Como ainda se atreve a me confrontar? Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz. Vamos nos livrar de você lentamente, já que não têm a mínima importância para o Sasuke. Depois eu voltarei ao castelo e tomarei seu lugar, como a verdadeira mulher do Sasuke-kun e madrasta do seu filhinho.

_Não se atreva a pôr suas mãos de bruxas nele.

_Pra quê? As criadas que se virem, o meu objetivo é somente e unicamente o Sasuke-kun.

_Que merecia uma bela surra depois do que eu passei naquele calabouço imundo. –intrometeu Kabuto.

_Você que se atreva a encostar no Sasuke-kun... quer saber? Só um golpezinho não mata, bem que ele merece depois de me expulsar daquele jeito. –falou Karin.

_Karin, Kabuto. Parem já com isso, estão assustando a moça. –disse uma figura estranha adentrando o lugar, vindo das sombras. Ele era branco como papel, cabelos negros e escorridos, olhos assombrosamente verdes como de uma serpente.

_Lorde Orochimaru. –disse Kabuto fazendo uma leve reverência.

_Se não é a flor mais bela dos campos das Cachoeiras, a mais encantadora dos Haruno, Sakura não é?

Ela não respondeu. Aquele indivíduo a sua frente lhe dava arrepios.

_Kimimaro falhou. Era a criança que devia ter trazido. –disse observando as reações da garota.

Orochimaru pôde ver as faíscas em seus olhos quando falou do filho, "talvez uma fera quando se trate dele "-pensou.

_Vocês dois que a conheceram antes. Acham que a falta dela afetaria o Uchiha? –perguntou se referindo a Karin e Kabuto.

_Ela foi uma médica para ele, quando o envenenei e quando fui preso Sasuke salvou-a de mim, o que não seria feito por qualquer prisioneira. Talvez por ser quem ela fosse, mas ainda sim...

_O que você acha Karin?

_Ele nunca a ameaçou de verdade, o que foi uma pena, pois eu adoraria ver esse rostinho sendo deformado por Sasuke-kun. –falou se animando com a ideia.

_E levando em conta que tiveram um filho juntos. –completou Kabuto.

_É, mesmo não gostando de Uchiha Sasuke não posso negar que ele tem bom gosto. –falou segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos.

Orochimaru deu uma risada sem sentido para em seguida dizer aos dois capachos:

_Façam o que quiser com ela, só não a matem.

Enquanto isso no castelo sede do Reino das Cachoeiras:

_O que os senhores fazem aqui? –perguntou Gai como líder da nação.

_A pergunta certa é: o que fizeram com Sakura-chan? –perguntou Naruto agitado.

_Não fizemos nada, mas estamos aqui por causa dela. –disse calmamente Itachi.

_O que esses dois monstros fazem aqui e o que quiseram dizer com isso? Cadê a minha filha? –perguntou Tsunade sendo segurada por Jiraya para que não atacasse aos dois homens parados ali na frente.

_Temos um inimigo que sempre nos ameaçou mais do que vocês. Refiro-me a Orochimaru, vocês já devem ter ouvido falar. –Itachi continuou.

_Ele disse Orochimaru? –perguntou Tsunade parando de tentar se livrar Jiraya.

_Orochimaru, aquela cobra? Era um aliado de Danzo antes mesmo do país se dividir nos três Reinos que conhecemos hoje. Mas nem Danzo confiava nele, Orochimaru queria tudo só para si. Então ele ajudou o pai de vocês á encontrar um momento em que o até então governante estivesse mais vulnerável e a história seguiu o plano que conhecemos hoje. Mas Fugaku não quis dar á Orochimaru uma parte de seu Reino, o expulsando de lá. Depois do ataque da Nove Caudas ele ainda tentou tomar posse de tudo, mas Madara não permitiu, o expulsando para bem longe, porém ele jurou que voltaria e tomaria posse, nem que fosse á força de tudo que lhe pertencia: primeiro do Reino dos Vulcões até ter dominado os outros dois também. –contou Jiraya.

_Para me afetar ele mandou um de seus homens invadir o meu castelo e sequestrar o meu filho, mas entre fugir e ser pego, ele decidiu fugir levando Sakura junto dele. –disse Sasuke.

Tsunade havia desmaiado.

_E agora? –perguntou aflito Naruto.

_Kakashi descobriu que Orochimaru fazia experiências com humanos, muita das suas cobaias morreram, mas os que sobreviveram, não sabemos quantos, adquiriram habilidades especiais. _informou Itachi.

_O que invadiu o castelo, extraía ossos de seu próprio corpo para atacar e eles se degeneravam rápido dentro do corpo dele. –completou Sasuke.

_Não será com um exército de homens comuns que venceremos esses inimigos, então estamos aqui para pedir a ajuda de vocês, pelo bem de Sakura. Só precisamos que a encontrem, Orochimaru é por nossa conta. –propôs Itachi.

_Seu avô e Kakashi sabem que estão aqui? –perguntou Jiraya.

_Kakashi até concordou, nesse momento está de guarda no esconderijo de Orochimaru, mas meu avô... não aceitou a ideia, mas não importa, temos que salvar Sakura, certo? –falou o mais velho dos irmãos.

_Se é pelo bem de Sakura-chan, eu aceito me juntar com esses caras. –afirmou Naruto.

_Também devo dedicar a minha vida para salvar a flor do Reino! –Gai demonstrando toda a sua dedicação em salvar Sakura.

_Não posso ver Tsunade nesse estado e sei o perigo que está correndo nas mãos daquela cobra, vamos salvá-la.

Receberam uma mensagem de Kakashi, por via de um pássaro e em resposta pediram que ele se reunisse com eles no Reino das Cachoeiras. Enquanto isso, decidiram quem seriam os homens que fariam parte da equipe.

Chamaram Shikaku e seu filho Shikamaru, dois estrategistas do Reino dos Redoinhos, juntamente com Hinata e Neji Hyuga, Inuzuka Kiba e Akimichi Choji.

Rock Lee, o discípulo de Gai e Yanamaka Ino, uma amiga de infância de Sakura, também ajudariam no resgate.

Sasuke chamou Juugo e Suigetsu. Tenten deveria vir com Hikami para que ficasse em segurança com Tsunade, Shikaku e Yamato no Reino das Cachoeiras.

Esperaram todos os quinze se reunirem para poder dividi-los em três equipes de cinco pessoas.

A primeira equipe se encarregaria de encontrar Sakura: Shikamaru lideraria a equipe que contava com Choji, Suigetsu, Kiba e Ino.

O segundo grupo cuidaria dos inimigos que provavelmente apareceriam para confrontá-los: o capitão era Gai, Kakashi, Hinata, Neji e Lee faziam parte da equipe.

Para apanhar Orochimaru: Sasuke, Naruto, Jiraya, Itachi e Juugo.

Estavam todos prontos e devidamente equipados. Kakashi ia à frente guiando os outros até o esconderijo da cobra.


	27. Batalha

Para quem já havia tido o pulso torcido e a perna com um profundo corte, até que Sakura estava resistindo bem. Não havia gritado e segurou o choro. Não importava o quanto sofresse o importante é que seu filho estava á salvo.

_Sabe de uma coisa? Esse seu cabelo rosa sempre me chamou a atenção, também como não chamaria? –começou a ruiva, para Sakura a pior tortura era ter que ouvir aquela voz insuportável.

_Tem razão, parece ser bem cuidado. –reparou Kabuto.

_Já sei qual será o próximo castigo então: esse será para celebrar e mostrar a pessoa inútil que você é. -humilhava Karin.

Ela foi atrás de Sakura, pegou seus cabelos puxando um pouco e passou uma pequena espada que levava consigo.

Sakura sempre tivera os cabelos compridos, seu pai dizia que assim, se parecia ainda mais com sua mãe. Era como uma herança que ela havia deixado à filha. E agora, lá estava Karin na sua frente exibindo o longo cabelo que tinha cortado, para em seguida jogá-lo no chão e pisar em cima:

_A minha vontade era de fazer isso com você, mas como Orochimaru pediu e ao menos por enquanto não podemos acabar com você...

E pela primeira vez começou a chorar, sentido seus cabelos rosa, que agora batiam no queixo.

Então os dois capachos começaram a rir maldosamente.

Todos já estavam reunidos á espreita, atentos a qualquer movimento de dentro para fora do covil. Decidiram seguir em frente.

Queriam entrar um grupo de cada vez, mas Naruto os convenceu de que os descobririam de qualquer jeito, o melhor era entrar com tudo.

E assim fizeram, os quinze. A porta era de uma madeira pesada. Shikamaru plantou uma bomba e deu sinal para que recuassem.

A entrada estava livre agora que a porta havia ido pelos ares, o grupo então adentrou, sem se preocupar em serem discretos.

_Mas que barulheira é essa? –perguntou Karin.

_Deve ser um ataque! Karin leve-a até o Orochimaru agora mesmo, hora de botar o plano em prática. –disse Kabuto seguindo o caminho contrário.

Depois de correrem por vários corredores vazios e gelados até chegarem á um salão onde deram de cara com um sujeito, o mesmo que invadira o castelo e levara Sakura.

_Quem é você e onde está Sakura-chan? –perguntou Naruto.

_Orochimaru-sama espera por vocês, mas não por todos. –dizendo isto, fez uns sinais com as mãos e na frente de Gai, Lee, Juugo, Ino e Choji apareceram cinco caixões.

Todos ficaram em guarda enquanto eles se abriam lentamente e para seu espanto o que saíram deles foi simplesmente uma cópia deles próprios.

Sasuke observou que o homem dos cabelos brancos havia desaparecido.

_Os demais podem ir! Nada melhor para testar a força do que enfrentar á si mesmo. Dê o seu melhor, Lee! –disse Gai assustando á todos com seus berros.

E assim os outros dez seguiram.

Não imaginavam o quão grande era aquele lugar, os corredores pareciam um grande labirinto. Outro salão enorme e dessa vez encontraram Kabuto ao centro.

_Kabuto? Você estava do lado dele o tempo todo. –falou Sasuke olhando em seus olhos, sério.

_Quem você acha que me deu aquele veneno? Você não é tão esperto quanto pensa... –falou fazendo os mesmos sinais que Kimimaro fizera antes e outros sete caixões apareceram. _Parece que Kimimaro ainda deixou muitos membros, é hora de separá-los um pouco. –um sorriso sarcástico brincava em seus lábios.

E lá estavam Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Kakashi e Jiraya confrontando suas cópias.

Kabuto deu um sorrisinho e saiu correndo, os três que sobraram: Naruto, Itachi e Sasuke o seguiram sabendo que os outros dariam conta do recado, estavam perto de cumprir seu objetivo.

Chegaram a mais um salão, esse parecia não ter saída e bem lá na frente, uma imensa estátua de uma serpente e Orochimaru estava ao centro com Kimimaro e Kabuto de um lado e do outro Karin segurava Sakura que estava aparentemente abatida seu vestido sujo de sangue na altura da coxa e seu cabelo mais curto, enquanto era ameaçada com uma pequena espada em seu pescoço.

Sasuke ia surpreendê-la com a mesma manobra que usou contra Kabuto no dia em que fora preso, quando desvencilhou Sakura dele e o encurralou.

Mas antes que pudesse botar seu plano em prática recebeu um golpe nas costas, que o fez ir de encontro á parede. Orochimaru tinha sido mais rápido como uma serpente dando o bote e conseguira pegá-lo de guarda baixa.

Antes que Naruto e Itachi pudessem atacar o inimigo que ainda estava entre eles, Kabuto se pôs á frente de Naruto com uma agulha médica envenenada e Itachi desviou á tempo do ataque que Kimimaro lhe investia.

Gai e Lee continuavam lutando contra seus sósias arduamente para provarem sua força de vontade e juventude. Juugo estava tendo trabalho enquanto Ino e Choji inverteram seus pares, lutando um contra o outro.

Shikamaru percebeu que era difícil enfrentar seu próprio cérebro, viu que Kiba também não estava tendo muita sorte, então resolveram que se sairiam melhor com adversários diferentes invertendo as duplas. Neji e Hinata resistiam bem e Suigetsu nunca havia pensado no quanto era um adversário previsível.

Naruto desviava com dificuldade, uma vez quase foi cortado por Kabuto, talvez um arranhão daquela agulha o matasse. Deu um chute nas mãos dele e a agulha voou longe, Naruto virou para Kabuto com um sorriso vitorioso e partiu pra cima dele com tudo:

_Seu covarde!

Itachi sempre soube reconhecer quando um inimigo era habilidoso e a capacidade que Kimimaro tinha de regeneração de seus ossos o surpreendeu, á tempos não enfrentava um inimigo á altura, mas para sua sorte possuía reflexo rápido por mais que fosse difícil desviar dos ossos atirados contra ele.

Sakura observava tudo, não podia se livrar de Karin, pois Kabuto antes de sair a deu uma injeção que a tirou as forças. Não acreditava no que via: seu irmão e seu grande amor, apesar de serem de Reinos diferentes agora do mesmo lado para salvá-la. Aquilo a fez se emocionar.

Sasuke havia se recuperado atacando Orochimaru habilmente com sua katana. Quando encontrou a oportunidade certa, atirou contra o inimigo as já conhecidas chamas negras, que o consumiam sem piedade.

Ele então não ficou apreciando o espetáculo de ver seu inimigo sofrendo foi até Karin que ainda ameaçava a vida de Sakura:

_Karin solte-a lentamente e você não terá o mesmo fim de Orochimaru.

A garota o olhava com uma cara totalmente insana:

_Eu fiz de tudo para que você me notasse, estive do seu lado todo esse tempo, mas aí do nada essa garota aparece e toma toda a sua atenção, arma para se ver livre de mim e ainda te dá o golpe da barriga! Eu a fiz cair para perder o bebê, mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi ela ter esse filho mais cedo. O filho que deveria ser meu! –gritava. Só então Sasuke se deu conta de que estava tão despreocupado que nem percebera que seu filho nascera antes do tempo e nem havia se questionado o porquê de quando Sakura entrou em trabalho de parto estava caída no chão. Ele de fato não era um bom pai.

Karin ainda maluca daquela forma largou Sakura a empurrando e Sasuke a segurou. A ruiva então se agachou no chão rindo, o retrato da loucura talvez.

Teve que parar de observá-la ao ver que Orochimaru estava como uma serpente trocando de pele, intacto ás chamas que o consumiram momentos atrás.


	28. Sentimentos Desconhecidos

Sasuke nem teve tempo para se assegurar de que Sakura estava bem, não acreditava no que via, bem que Itachi dizia para jamais subestimar um inimigo, aliás, olhou em volta e viu Itachi preparando-se para usar uma de suas melhores técnicas, provavelmente aquilo iria doer no outro. Do outro lado, viu o loiro entusiasmado dando uma verdadeira surra em Kabuto, ele era bom, talvez um oponente á altura para quando saíssem dali. Naquele momento o único oponente que importava estava alguns metros á sua frente, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

O Uchiha levou Sakura a um canto, o mais longe possível de Karin que continuava encolhida dizendo coisas sem sentido. Quando a colocou no chão, seus olhares se encontraram e com palavras silenciosas ele lhe assegurou que ficaria tudo bem. Voltando-se para o inimigo em seguida:

_Vai ter que esforçar mais para me vencer garoto. –falou Orochimaru sacando sua espada que parecia ser pesada.

Não disse nada em resposta, só empunhou sua própria espada mais firmemente perto de si, atento a todos os movimentos do inimigo. E logo ele se moveu, por um momento pôde notar que suas pernas sumiram, e no lugar delas o corpo comprido e esguio de uma serpente. Orochimaru era de fato uma cobra, por isso se movia tão rápido.

Sasuke então se preparava, pronto para que quando ele se aproximasse pudesse cravar a espada em seu corpo e golpeá-lo tão fortemente até que não resistisse mais.

Mas quando ia atacá-lo notou que Orochimaru desviara de sua direção. Pensou que ele iria tentar lhe acertar pelas costas, mas suou frio quando percebeu para onde, ou melhor, para quem ele estava indo: Sakura.

Naquele momento seus olhos atingiram a coloração vermelha com símbolos pretos em suas íris, a maldição que fora condenada á ele e a seus semelhantes de sangue. Assumindo assim, capacidade e reflexos mais rápidos conseguiu se pôr na frente de Sakura.

Novamente com um sorriso zombador em seus pálidos lábios, Orochimaru empunhou a espada pronta para cravá-la no coração do Uchiha.

Itachi havia se livrado de Kimimaro e ficou paralisado com o que via, sem poder evitar novamente, agora a morte de seu irmão. Naruto também assistia á tudo, como em câmera lenta.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, pensando em seu filho, que assim como ele cresceria sem um pai e em Sakura... aquela que despertara nele os melhores sentimentos desde seus oito anos de idade, pena que não havia percebido isso antes e não tinha mais tempo para lhe dizer.

A primeira equipe já havia terminado com seus adversários, Suigetsu estava exausto, Gai e Lee com faces emocionadas, Ino e Choji sorrindo um para o outro. Foram em frente e encontraram grande parte da equipe exausta, porém vitoriosa:

_Temos que ajudar os outros. –disse Jiraya e todos então seguiram á diante.

Sangue jorrou em sua roupa, mas não sentira dor alguma, então morrer era assim? Ouviu um grito: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! –parecia o loiro escandaloso, mas porque ele agiria dessa forma por causa dele?

Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que o sangue em sua roupa não era dele e sim de Sakura.

E lá estava ela na sua frente com os braços abertos o defendendo, Orochimaru surpreso. Surpresa que se transformou em satisfação quando viu o olhar desesperado de Sasuke.

Retirou a espada lentamente como que para prolongar ainda mais o momento e a dor da garota. Lentamente o corpo foi caindo, antes que alcançasse o chão, Itachi a segurou, o irmão estava chocado demais para qualquer reação, Naruto também correu, as lágrimas em seu rosto.

Sasuke fechou os olhos lentamente e tranquilamente disse em alto, claro e irritado som:

_Você pode me levar para o inferno, mas pra onde irei te mandar será bem pior -disse abrindo os olhos vermelhos.

Orochimaru foi tomado por uma ardência, algo o queimando por dentro, sua mente gritava por socorro, enquanto sentia os golpes que lhe eram deferidos, o atingirem cem vezes mais fortes e dolorosos do que o comum.

O Uchiha não parava, deu-lhe uma joelhada na barriga, seguida por uma cotovelada na nuca, o pegou pelas roupas e mandou-o de cabeça direto na parede. Agachou-se e começou a lhe socar a face com toda a sua raiva, ódio e muita vontade.

_Já chega Sasuke. –disse Itachi ao lado de Kakashi, que juntamente com os outros, já haviam chegado ao local.

O mais novo parou, levantou-se e olhou para o irmão, ele sabia o quanto estava sofrendo.

_As ilusões serão o bastante, de qualquer forma fique de olho nele, Kakashi. –disse com a mão no ombro do caçula.

O outro apenas acenou.

Todos estavam em volta de Naruto que mantinha Sakura nos braços, quando o Uchiha chegou, eles se afastaram para que ele pudesse chegar até ela.

Naruto olhou em seus olhos e passou-a para ele.

Estava viva, porém seus sinais vitais eram fracos como se estivesse deixando seu corpo aos poucos.

_Você pode me ouvir? –sussurrou para depois continuar.

_Eu só queira ter deixado meu orgulho de lado e ter sido pra você tudo que eu não fui capaz, te pedir perdão, poder acordar todos os dias ao seu lado e receber um sorriso seu, aliás, o sorriso mais lindo de todos... então te abraçaria para em seguida dizer... eu te amo.

Respeitaram o momento em silêncio.

_Eu te amo... Sa-su-ke...

O Uchiha ouviu em um sussurro, só ele parecia ter escutado, então sentiu uma das pequenas mãos apertarem seu braço levemente. Encheu-se de esperança, ainda havia como salvá-la.

Pediu para que alguém fizesse uma atadura antes que partissem em busca de um médico.

A jovem Hinata Hyuga se ofereceu e com o que tinham no momento, improvisou curativos para seu os ferimentos na barriga e na perna de Sakura.

Uma viagem os cansaria, sem falar que os melhores médicos encontram-se no Reino das Cachoeiras, então Itachi propôs absorver a todos inclusive ele próprio e os teleportar até lá, provavelmente gastaria suas últimas energias, nada que a felicidade do irmão e um bom descanso não curassem. Ele devia isto á Sakura por ter atendido ao seu pedido e ficado com Sasuke.

Ao chegarem se encaminharam até o imenso hospital do Reino, Sakura foi levada com urgência á sala de cirurgia.

Juugo carregou Itachi que foi descansar e tratar de alguns ferimentos da luta com Kimimaro na enfermaria. Kakashi havia trazido Orochimaru, depois que tudo acabasse provavelmente o Uchiha mais novo terminaria de matá-lo, por enquanto o deixaria sofrendo com seus piores pesadelos no genjutsu. Karin também havia sido trazida e encaminhada à ala psiquiátrica do hospital, parecia que não recuperaria sua sanidade nunca mais. Kabuto havia morrido no esconderijo mesmo.

_Parece que você gosta mesmo da Sakura-chan, não é? –perguntou Naruto á Sasuke na sala de espera.

O moreno o encarou por alguns momentos e respondeu:

_Até pouco tempo atrás eu mesmo desconhecia isso, mas agora pude ter certeza.

_E o que pretende fazer depois que ela se recuperar? Não tem planos de nos atacar?

_Não sou mais uma ameaça a vocês, provaram ser de confiança e confiaram em mim também, tiveram atitudes honrosas. Quanto á Sakura, descobri o quanto é importante para mim, mas vou deixar que ela faça a sua escolha.

Naruto sorriu sinceramente com a resposta do Uchiha, sabia que ele não representava mais uma ameaça nem aos Reinos, á ele e muito menos a sua querida Sakura-chan.


	29. O Dia mais Importante

_O médico! Então doutor como está a minha menina? –perguntou Tsunade enquanto todos na sala de espera ficavam quietos para ouvir.

_O procedimento foi um sucesso. Ela precisou de uma transfusão de emergência e agora está repousando. Não corre mais risco algum.

_Que alívio! Minha princesa está á salvo. –Tsunade anunciava.

_Eu sabia, Sakura-chan é forte, não seria algo assim que a derrubaria. –dizia Naruto sobre recuperação da amiga.

_Isso mesmo Naruto! Ela tem o espírito da juventude correndo pelas veias! –Gai e Lee entusiasmados.

E assim todos comemoravam a melhora de Sakura, o Uchiha permaneceu em silêncio, mas Naruto pôde ver um discreto sorriso de alívio em seus lábios.

No dia seguinte:

_Como ela está?

_Sakura-sama acordou e já pode receber visitas. Por enquanto apenas um por vez. Logo ela terá alta e todos poderão vê-la.

Tsunade foi a primeira a entrar, deu um abraço em Sakura:

_Que bom te ver assim, tão bem querida! Não sabe o quanto me preocupei com você, minha filhinha, eu te amo.

_Também te amo mãe. Só não estou melhor por que estou morrendo de saudades do meu filho.

_Não se preocupe, ele está sendo bem cuidado, é um garoto lindo.

_É mesmo. Como estão as coisas? Não entraram em pé de guerra, certo? –perguntou preocupada.

_Não se preocupe, graças á você os Reinos se uniram e ao que parece irão continuar assim.

_Que boa notícia.

_Bom, tenho que ir. Não sou a única que quer te ver ainda hoje. Adeus, meu anjo.

_Adeus. –despediram-se com um beijo terno na testa.

Mal Tsunade se retirou e um loiro sorridente adentrou o leito.

_SAKURA-CHAN!

_Ei baka! Você não pode gritar aqui, estamos em um hospital.

_Foi mal, não pude me conter. Estou tão feliz que você finalmente acordou, porque eu fui o único que sempre acreditou que você sairia dessa intacta.

_Sei...

_De qualquer forma é bom te ver sorrindo de novo.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para depois continuar:

_E a Hyuga? Você falou com ela?

_Bem, eu...

_Não acredito! Em todo esse tempo que estive fora. Você é um medroso Naruto, isso sim. Se você não tomar nenhuma atitude, eu mesma quando sair dessa cama vou dizer á ela.

_Uhnn... Sakura-chan! Olha, eu tenho que ir, o teme do seu namoradinho tem que te ver ainda. Cuide-se, hein?

Logo depois ele entra no leito, ele: o moreno de olhos ônix que encantara seu coração, que lhe dera o que tinha de mais importante, seu filho e que superara seus próprios limites por ela.

_Como está se sentindo?

_Bem, ainda mais sabendo que agora não são mais inimigos.

_Você me mostrou que há coisas mais importantes do que o a vingança e me fez sentir coisas que há tempos não sentia.

Sakura se emocionou, sabia o quanto era difícil para ele estar dizendo tudo àquilo á ela.

_Só pra constar eu disse a verdade quando estava inconsciente em seus braços. E você, também foi sincero ou foi apenas uma atitude desesperada de boca pra fora?

_Quando eu disse que te amava? Eu nunca estive tão certo em toda a minha vida.

Ela sorriu, levou as mãos ao seu pescoço para poder beijá-lo, mas ele a afastou. Sakura olhou com uma cara confusa.

_Antes eu tenho que te perguntar algumas coisas. Se você quiser ficar aqui eu irei entender, mas se é verdade mesmo o que disse case-se comigo.

Sakura abriu a boca, chocada. Jamais imaginou ouvir aquilo de Uchiha Sasuke.

_E então?

_E-eu preciso ficar aqui mais uns dias, devo isto a Tsunade, mas me tornarei a mulher mais feliz do mundo se me casar com você. –não resistiu e começou a chorar, de emoção, claro.

_Isso é um trato? –perguntou com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

_É, mais um trato.

Sasuke se aproximou dela e tomou seus lábios em um beijo calmo e sereno.

_Trato fechado. –ele disse depois do beijo.

_Com licença, mas acabou o horário de visitas. –disse uma enfermeira que entrou no quarto naquele momento.

_Certo. –falou Sakura corada para que a enfermeira se retirasse.

_Até mais.

_Até.

Quando estava na porta virou para ela e disse:

_Á propósito, você está linda com os cabelos assim. –e saiu.

Sakura sorriu, Sasuke finalmente se tornara o homem dos seus sonhos.

Sasuke foi falar com Kakashi e pediu que matasse Orochimaru de uma vez, ele era ridículo demais até para sofrer com uma ilusão. Com Karin presa numa camisa de força no hospital e os outros dois mortos, não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Duas semanas depois:

_Nossa testuda, ainda não entendo como você foi capaz de arranjar um marido como aquele. –dizia Ino.

_Cale a boca porquinha! –retrucou Sakura com um olhar assassino.

_Pare de se mexer Sakura. Assim não consigo arrumar seu vestido. –deu bronca Tsunade.

_Estás parecendo uma deusa Sakura. –elogiou Tenten.

_Obrigada Tenten. Você também está ótima, por acaso é para agradar um certo Hyuga de cabelos compridos?

_Que isso, Sakura... –disse sem graça.

_Fique assim não, a Hina aprova. Não é Hinata?

_S-sim, será bom para Neji nii-san ter alguém.

_Falando nisso, você também está fazendo bem ao baka né?

_N-Na-Naruto-kun e eu não estamos juntos. –disse mais vermelha que um tomate.

_Por enquanto! –completou Ino.

_Pois é porquinha, até a Tsunade têm o Jiraya. Só você que está sozinha. Mas não se preocupe não, eu te arranjo o Suigetsu. –provocou Sakura.

_Que isso Sakura! Quero distância daquele velho tarado, isso sim. –irritada Tsunade.

_Vou fingir que acredito.

_É Sakura, onde já se viu? Aquele tal de Suigetsu é muito estranho, me dá calafrios. –falou Ino com uma cara assustada.

E todas ririam enquanto Sakura se arrumava para o dia mais importante de sua vida.

_Finalmente está pronto! Pensei que você ia demorar mais que a Sakura para se arrumar. –dizia Naruto.

_Não diga asneiras, dobe. –Sasuke com seu tom sério de sempre. Ele e Naruto haviam se conhecido melhor e mantinham uma amizade ás avessas, como dois rivais.

_Está preparado para esse grande dia, Sasuke-sama? –perguntou Juugo.

_Estou.

_Sakura-sama é uma mulher incrível, espero que se entendam de agora pra frente. –desejou Itachi.

_É e se você fizer qualquer coisa á ela Uchiha, eu juro aqui e agora na presença de todos vocês que eu te mato! –afirmou Naruto.

_Como se você pudesse. Mas não foi exatamente isso que o Neji falou pra você por causa da Hinata? –rebateu tranquilamente o moreno.

Todos riram da cara espantada de Naruto, realmente havia sido ameaçado pelo primo de Hinata.

_Não se preocupe Naruto, eu ficarei de olho neles lá no Reino dos Vulcões, ele não irá fazer nada de mal a Sakura-chan. –defendeu Suigetsu.

_Ei! Só eu posso chama-la assim! –se irritou o loiro.

Estavam todos na catedral do Reino das Cachoeiras. Hinata que levava consigo o pequeno Hikami, Tenten e Neji, Tsunade se segurando para não dar um soco na cara de Jiraya que ficava lhe olhando de cima á baixo de uma pervertida, Ino deu um jeito de ficar ao lado de Itachi que nem sequer notara a presença dela ali, Suigetsu e Juugo também não poderiam faltar ao lado de Kakashi, Gai e Lee.

O Uchiha mais novo estava na frente, com um traje todo branco, parecia ainda mais um deus.

Sakura entrou de braços dados com Naruto, que ao passa-la para Sasuke mandou um olhar que reforçava a ameaça feita anteriormente. Vestida com um vestido branco de renda e bordados feitos á mão, os cabelos em um penteado bem elaborado, ela sim parecia um anjo.

Eles deram as mãos e acompanharam a cerimônia sorrindo e olhando nos olhos um do outro como se conversassem telepaticamente.

Depois dos votos e trocas de alianças, o sacerdote anunciou o beijo.

Olharam intensamente e com um beijo terno e romântico selaram aquela união que parecia impossível, que fora colocada á prova várias vezes, mas que provara definitivamente que o amor é um sentimento tão forte que pode acabar com conflitos e realmente mudar as pessoas, despertando o que há de melhor nelas...

_**Fim...**_


End file.
